Cold Blue Ice: Rewritten
by Starian NightZz
Summary: FemNaru. When news about shinigamis' disappearances came to the ears of the king of Soul Society, squad Zero's leaders - Namikaze Shiki and Nara Shikamaru were sent on a long term assignment to investigate. Start from Past Arc. Naruto/Bleach crossover
1. Squad Zero

_Summary:_

_FemNaru. When news about shinigamis' disappearances came to the ears of the king of Soul Society, squad Zero's leaders - Namikaze Shiki and Nara Shikamaru were sent on a long term assignment to investigate. Start from Past Arc. Naruto/Bleach crossover_

As promised, here is the rewritten chapter of Cold Blue Ice. Yes, I'm very sorry for suddenly rewriting the story when I was just going into depth about the Arrancar arc on the previous version, but seriously, I think that the earlier chapters are a little too rushed, so my sincerest apologies! I will be going more into depth about the events that have happened in Karakura Town with Shiki and Shikamaru's involvement.

And yes, this _still _is a Shiki/Shikamaru, unless you would prefer other pairings. But NO pairings with any other Bleach characters, as I seriously can't see Shiki entering into a relationship with someone nearly MILLENIAS younger than her! I'll let you vote for the pairings:

_Nara Shikamaru_

_Hyuuga Neji_

_Uchiha Itachi_

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto, Bleach or any of the characters save for OC characters

* * *

**Chapter One: Squad Zero**

"Well, this is it, Genryuusai," said Namikaze Shiki, the redhead turning towards the brunette young man who doesn't look to be older than eighteen or so, who is currently standing at the Soukyouku Hill, seeing two of his friends off.

Beside her, one Nara Shikamaru was yawning his head off, wearing the same shinigami black robes that his two friends were wearing. "Troublesome." The lazy genius whined. He looked at Genryuusai. "Cheer up, Genryuusai. You'll do fine. We've mostly paved the way out for Soul Society now. You'll do fine as the Sotaichou."

"But…"

Shiki and Shikamaru sighed as they exchanged looks between them both, not knowing what to say to convince the guy.

One thousand years have passed ever since the fall of the elemental countries, with the ninja lands succumbing to war, and at the prime of their lives, the entire Konoha 12 have died at the age of sixteen, with one Namikaze Shiki being the only survivor, but had succumbed to her injuries after managing to kill Pein, the leader of the Akatsuki organisation, and quite possibly the most powerful ninja that had ever graced the elemental nations.

_The _Shinigami – the King of Soul Society himself had actually separated Shiki's soul from the Kyuubi when she had died, as per the agreement made with Namikaze Minato when he had summoned him back then to help seal the Kyuubi away. And after that, the king had actually brought all of them to a place called 'Soul Society' which is considered the resting place for spirits.

Most of their friends that have died in the war have ended up there too, and there, Shiki had met a young man by the name of Yamamoto Genryuusai. Apart from Shiki and Shikamaru, the only ones who could still remember their past lives and not become ordinary souls are Neji, Sasuke, Hinata, Gaara, Jiraiya, the entire Akatsuki organisation, and most surprisingly, the old Sandaime Hokage and Shiki's parents – Namikaze Minato and Uzumaki Kushina.

It was a little funny when Shiki had first met her parents.

She had actually punched Namikaze Minato straight in the face when she had seen him, and this had resulted in the man nearly losing half of his teeth. After a little 'sparring session' between the father and daughter, Shiki had acknowledged the man, much to the relief of the Yondaime Hokage. Uzumaki Kushina was laughing so hard the entire time that she was actually in danger of passing out due to lack of oxygen.

There was also quite a tear-felt reunion between Jiraiya and Shiki, with the redhead missing her teacher a lot after he had died fighting Pain, and she had literally jumped on the man.

The king of Soul Society whom none of them have ever seen, as they have only heard his voice so far, had taught them the basics of the afterlife, and had actually taught them how to harness their spiritual power, resulting in them becoming the first shinigamis.

The former shinobis have no problems with grasping the concept of it, as it is pretty similar to their shinobi techniques and ways, but Genryuusai had some problems with it, and Shiki and Shikamaru have to actually teach him how to harness it.

Zanjutsu is basically sword techniques.

Kido is like their shinobi jutsu, only less flashy with incantations in place of hand seals.

Hakuda was hand-to-hand combat, and Hoho are speed techniques – a little like the shunshin of the shinobis.

All these are ancient arts that more or less resembled the ninja arts that the shinobis were all familiar with, and they quickly grasped the concept of it remarkably quickly. Later on, the king of Soul Society had also given them a hand at building the Shin'ou Spirit Technical Academy (the shinigami Academy), as well as building the shinigamis' headquarters which they have called 'Seireitei' or the Court of Pure Souls.

And with help and assistance from her friends, Shiki had then founded the different divisions of Soul Society to help better the spirits coming to the afterlife, as well as to help protect the human world, especially since the redhead had a pretty bad experience with a Hollow – a bad spirit that eats human souls, not long after her death. And she would have become Hollow food if the king of Soul Society hadn't helped her out then.

Shikamaru and Shiki have became rather close after Jiraiya's death, as he fully understood what Shiki is going through when Jiraiya had died, and he had stayed by Shiki's side, helping and supporting her, and had soon became one of her best friends. Thus, the redhead had actually sought out the help of the lazy genius, along with her parents, to help found the different divisions in Soul Society.

The first division is for the most experienced shinigamis of the Gotei 13, and the captain of said division is also to be the leader of Soul Society, or the Sotaichou.

A certain silver haired shinigami had a lot of fun helping Shiki to set up the second division, as Shiki had mostly based it on her old life as a ninja in the elemental nations. They had also set up a separate organisation from the Gotei 13 known as the 'Onmitsukido' whose main purpose is to hunt down traitors to Soul Society.

The third division mostly comprises of those who wield the most unique and special zanpakutos and abilities, as Shiki knew from experience that those who are different tend to get either feared or hated, and she doesn't wish for those who are different to feel left out.

The fourth division was Hinata's idea, as even shinigamis can get injured or even die whilst on missions like how shinobis do, and Shiki had turned this division into a healing division, rather like the medic teams of Konoha.

The fifth division mostly comprises of kido users. Do I still need to say anything more?

The sixth division mostly comprises of nobles from Seireitei, mainly lead by members from the Kuchiki clan, as Shiki feels that the nobles should mix around with the commoners and know how they work on the battlefield.

The seventh division is one of the combat squads in Seireitei.

The eighth division is for those who prefer strategy over brawn, and Shikamaru had quite a field day with this division as it is his type of division. And like the fifth division, they use kido most of the time as well, only that this division prefers to end a battle quickly and efficiently rather than draw it out.

The ninth division is another of the combat squads in Seireitei.

The tenth division spent most of their time in the world of the living hunting and tracking down Hollows, and as such, their jobs are among the most dangerous.

The eleventh division is like a battle-loving division, and Sasuke had a field day with it. But unlike the other divisions, they only stuck to zanjutsu, and privately, Shiki thinks that just sticking to one aspect of combat might weaken their members. But still…

The twelfth division is like the ninth and seventh divisions, another combat division.

The thirteenth division is Sasuke's favourite as it reminds him of the Uchiha Police Force, as the thirteenth division's job is to patrol Rukongai and Soul Society, keeping the security and peace in Seireitei.

About five years after everything in Seireitei have been settled, the king of Soul Society contacted them once more, and much to Genryuusai's dismay, the king wanted the former shinobis to join his Royal Guard – his personal guard. All shinigamis of the Royal Guard resides in Seishou, the alternate dimension where the king of Soul Society resides in as well.

After some discussion between themselves, all of them have agreed, and Genryuusai was named the Sotaichou in Shiki's steed, and the guy had reluctantly saw his friends off, which is where he had found himself currently.

Shiki sighed, eyeing Genryuusai. "Cheer up and smile!" she said. "It isn't the end of the world!"

Genryuusai smiled. "Yeah. I guess so."

Shiki sighed. "Look after Kiba and the others for us," she said, worried about her friends in Rukongai who can no longer remember them.

Genryuusai turned sombre just then, and nodded. "I will."

"We will be leaving Soul Society to you then," said Shikamaru. "Good luck."

"You too."

**XXXXXX**

Another one thousand years had passed since then, and much to Shiki's dismay, she was named the captain of squad Zero, and alternately, the Royal Guard itself – the _only _person to outrank the Sotaichou, and Shikamaru had became her vice-captain, though the genius was grumbling about it the entire day.

Minato had actually found it very amusing, and had laughed himself silly.

Minato and Kushina, on the other hand, both of them were named the captain and vice-captain of the Protection Squad of the Royal Guard respectively – a squad kept separate from all the other squads in the Royal Guard whose main role is to guard the king and the special Senkaimon gates in Seishou which every single shinigami in the Royal Guard must pass through if they wished to go to the world of the living or to Soul Society. Part of their job is to also collect intelligence on the human world, and this is where Jiraiya had come in, as he is part of the Protection Squad as well, playing the part of spy master, travelling between the world of the living, Soul Society and Seishou.

Hinata is captain of the Medic Corps in Seishou, and Sasuke was captain of the Kido Corps, whilst Gaara was captain of the Covert Ops, something like the ANBU or the Onmitsukido in Soul Society. Neji is the captain of the Barrier Corps, basically maintaining the barriers between the world of the living, Soul Society and Hueco Mundo to a considerable level as well as keeping an eye on things on all three worlds. Part of his division's job is to also send orders out to the other divisions in the Royal Guard.

The old Sandaime Hokage was like the king's assistant or attendant, as apart from the captains of all the different divisions in the Royal Guard, no one had ever seen the king of Soul Society in person before. And let's not mention the fact that unlike Soul Society, Seishou doesn't have many shinigamis, and those that are present are among the best and most powerful.

The shinigami uniforms for the Royal Guard also differ a little from the uniforms of the shinigamis in Soul Society. The black kimono-like outfit still stays the same, but to identify the captains of all the different divisions in the Royal Guard, there was a dark blue insignia with the kanji of whatever squad or division that they were captain of tied on their arm whilst the vice-captains have similar insignias, only that the edges were white.

Shiki had customised her uniform with that of a short shorts-like bottom, with her reason being that it is easier to move in combat this way, and unlike the other captains of the different divisions in the Royal Guard, she had a white cape hanging from a shoulder guard on her left shoulder, with the kanji for 'zero' stitched on it.

**XXXXXX**

_Hallway of Zero Division's Barracks  
Seishou_

Shikamaru smirked as he moved one shougi piece. "You've improved," he commented.

"I can't have you beating me all the time," said Shiki, moving another piece.

Shikamaru chuckled as he moved another piece. "Checkmate."

Shiki sighed. "Again?" she said before both of them spied a Hell Butterfly flying towards them and landing on Shiki's hand. "I have to go."

Shikamaru nodded. "An order from the king?"

"Yeah."

**XXXXXX**

Shiki was seething.

And to anyone with even half a brain, they knew better than to stand in the way of the famous captain of squad Zero when she is in a foul mood. The king had just informed her of some news that had both Minato and Neji worried, and that Jiraiya had just reported back.

Shiki soon spied Shikamaru standing in the hallway outside the training dojo, staring at the clouds before she walked past him and stopped. Certain squad Zero members, including their newest member, Hikifune Kirio, pitied their poor vice-captain who might possibly have to bear the brunt of their captain's famous temper. Usually, when Shiki was in a foul mood, she made her way to the nearest training ground and vented her anger on the place.

But to everyone's utmost surprise, their captain didn't do anything. She merely took a few deep breaths in to calm herself down before speaking to the vice-captain who wasn't concentrating on his cloud watching, but was patiently waiting for his captain to give her orders.

"We have a mission," stated Shiki. "Undercover."

**

* * *

**One hour later, despite the fact that the sun was quickly setting, the captain and vice-captain of the Zero division were both making their way towards the northern Senkaimon Gate – one of the four gates in Seishou which can take them to either the world of the living or to Soul Society.

Right now, Shiki was filling Shikamaru in on everything that the king had told her. And as they were only able to get into their gigais in the world of the living, both have dark cloaks covering their shinigami uniforms to prevent anyone from unveiling their identities as Royal Guard members.

"Hollow uncertainties?" echoed Shikamaru, and Shiki nodded.

"For quite some time now, several souls have been disappearing in Soul Society, and they weren't killed. Since they disappeared, leaving their clothes behind. Neji has been keeping an eye on the situation, and awhile back, he got an alert reading that ten shinigamis have just vanished. Someone's conducting some sort of experiments on souls and…Hollows." This sent a chill up Shikamaru's spine. "The king is worried about it and sent us down to check. But our orders are just to observe UNLESS something really happens. Squad Zero _mustn't _show themselves!"

Shikamaru nodded. "Copy that."

They soon arrived at the North Gate, and the two guards guarding the gate nodded to their two superiors, recognising them both. "Where to?"

"Soul Society," answered Shiki. "And try to drop us in a deserted place."

The guard on the right nodded before the gate started opening and white bright light started shining, and both Shiki and Shikamaru stepped through the gate.

**

* * *

**…and they dropped down in a fairly deserted place which both Shiki and Shikamaru recognised, since this was where they often sparred against each other back before the shinigami Academy's founding and Seireitei as a whole. And this is where they have first awakened their shikai…along with Yamamoto's shikai.

It was currently night-time, and both Shiki and Shikamaru turned towards the west as there was a strong spike of reiatsu, and both narrowed their eyes before using their flash step.

"Let's go!"

**

* * *

**Shiki and Shikamaru appeared within the trees in a place that resembled a battleground of some sort, and both of them froze as they saw what seemed to be Hollow masks slowly forming on the faces of the unconscious shinigamis currently lying all over the place.

Only one was awake, a long blonde-haired man who was currently engaging in a battle with a dark-skinned guy with a mask covering the bottom half of his face, and two others were smirking, looking on in amusement.

Shiki narrowed her eyes and gritted her teeth in fury.

"Shiki?"

"It's too late. We can't do anything," said Shiki, anger lacing her voice. "You know our orders. We can't show ourselves. If squad Zero shows their appearance, whoever is behind this will be aware of our involvement."

"Neji's said something about this," said Shikamaru, narrowing his eyes dangerously. "The manifestation of a shinigami into a Hollow and vice-versa. Hollowfication. The only way to break down the barriers of a shinigami and a Hollow."

"How does he know about this?"

"Up till now, we don't know everything about the Hollows and shinigamis yet. That's what he's been doing…research. Besides, it's his department's job."

"You've been most fascinating so far, but I'm afraid that I must end this," said the bespectacled guy whom Shiki had heard the one called Hirako called Aizen. "You've helped so far. The experiments conducted on the residents of Rukongai."

Both Shiki and Shikamaru's blood turned cold. Their guess was right. That man was the one who had been conducting experiments on the people of Rukongai, and also behind the disappearances of the shinigamis.

"So it's you alright," said Hirako, half a Hollow mask on his face by this time.

"That's right. The normal residents didn't have much use. After that, I thought that Hollowfication might work on people with strong spiritual power. That's why—"

"That's why you performed those insane experiments on Inuzuka-kun and the others?"

Shikamaru and Shiki froze.

"…he did say…what I thought I heard him say…right?" Shiki whispered.

Shikamaru nodded, shock on his face.

"Inuzuka? Oh. Those kids. That's right. They were among the first residents in Soul Society, and have abnormally strong spiritual powers, and not to mention what they were when they were still alive. I thought that it might work on them, and I was right…only that it's a pity that the shinigamis killed them, assuming them to be Hollows."

Anger showed for the first time on Shikamaru's face, and he slid half of his zanpakuto out of the sheath on his back. "Shape—"

Shiki covered Shikamaru's mouth, not taking her eyes off Aizen, though her eyes were cold and promised retribution, and she had one hand on the hilt of her zanpakuto on her back as well. "Calm yourself, Shika," she said. "We'll get our revenge on him soon enough. But we have to bide our time."

Shikamaru growled before removing his hand from his zanpakuto.

"Let's put an end to this, Hirako-taichou." Both Shiki and Shikamaru froze as they saw Aizen unsheathed his sword. "There is no fear when one expects betrayal."

"Shiki!"

Shiki growled. "We have no choice."

She disappeared from her spot, and Shikamaru followed a while later. Out on the grounds, Aizen turned only to catch a flash of black before a sharp burst of reiatsu was forced into his body, causing him to throw up blood.

"Aizen, I'll—"

"Don't worry, Kaname," said the one known as Aizen, calmly getting up from the ground, straightening his glasses, as he studied Shiki. "And you are? I definitely don't recall seeing someone like you around Rukongai or even Seireitei before."

"Just an observer," said Shiki, fighting to keep her temper under control as Shikamaru appeared beside her. "We have no intention to interfere in whatever that you're about to do, but we can't let you kill them."

"Also, if you don't want to die…you'll do best to leave this place now…"

The one known as Kaname stood forward, but was stopped by Aizen. "I can see that we're no match for you, and while I'm very curious as to why the Hollowfication substance didn't affect you, may I know your name?"

Shiki narrowed her eyes. "Don't worry, you'll know soon enough. But the next time you hear my name…will be your death," she hissed. "I'll gladly kill you myself right now, but my first priority are them." And she glanced at the shinigamis on the ground. "Disappear!"

Aizen only smiled that irritating smile before turning around and disappearing into the trees, his two underlings following him before Shiki removed her hand from the hilt of her zanpakuto. Aizen seriously doesn't know just how close he had came to death, as Shiki was just half a second away from killing him, screw the king's orders.

"Damn Shiki, I'm glad that you're on our side," muttered Shikamaru, trying to get his fear under control, fully realising the reason just why Shiki is the legendary shinigami, and said to be the strongest in the entire spiritual world, second only to the king himself.

The redhead's senses pricked up just then, sensing two reiatsu sources heading their way, and she sighed before turning towards Shikamaru. "Let's go to the Central 46 chambers," she said. "We can do no more for them now. There's help coming for them, and it is best if we are not found here."

Shikamaru nodded before the two of them disappeared with a quick shunpo just as Urahara Kisuke and Tsukabishi Tessai arrived at the scene.

**XXXXXX**

_Central 46 Chambers  
Soul Society_

"—and that concludes the decision made by the Central 46. Urahara Kisuke and Tsukabishi Tessai are to be exiled, with their shinigami powers sealed away for eternity, as they are guilty of the crimes of performing Hollowfication experiments on their fellow shinigamis as well as performing a highly forbidden kido. And as for the captains and lieutenants involved in tonight's affair, they are to be executed as Hollows!" There was a bang on wood as the head of the Central 46 banged his hammer down on the gravel. "This sentence is to be carried out immediately! This is the will of the Spirit King!"

Perched on the rafters outside the window of the Central 46 chambers, Shiki seethed with anger, and Shikamaru actually had to forcefully drag her away before her killing intent spiked, and reveal their positions to everyone, particularly the Onmitsukido guards guarding the Central 46 chambers.

"While I like nothing more than to murder those ancient fossils on the spot, we have more to worry about right now." Shiki growled, sounding more like an angry dog at present.

Shikamaru coughed into his hand and looked at Shiki weirdly. "Ancient fossils?" he echoed.

A light flush appeared on Shiki's cheeks. "Never mind that!" she said. She then sighed. "I'm heading to the twelfth division's headquarters to get those two out of there before the Central 46 guards can get them. Shikamaru, head to Urahara's office to get his zanpakuto and anything that you see that might help them out. We'll meet on the Soukyouku Hill. That's probably the last place that anyone will probably think of looking, and we might at least be able to buy some time."

Shikamaru nodded. He then sighed. "I don't like the look of this, but it looks like they might have to become wanted fugitives for a while until we can sort out this whole mess."

Shiki nodded and sighed. "Yeah. Let's go."

**XXXXXX**

_Twelfth Division Headquarters  
Soul Society_

Shiki sighed, looking at the snoring twelfth division captain who is currently snoring in a chair at his desk, with the captain of the kido corps sleeping soundly as he lay against the wall.

"Geez… This guy can sure sleep," she muttered to herself before she strode over to him, and slapped his face, effectively waking the blonde captain. "Hey, wake up! This isn't the time to sleep!"

"Uhhh…?" Urahara blinked his eyes blearily opened before rubbing at his eyes, trying to get the sleep out of his system as his vision focused on Shiki, and he blinked in confusion. "Huh? Who are you? How did you get in here?"

"Never mind that," said Shiki hastily, glancing over her shoulder. She is estimating that there is probably another ten minutes or so before the Onmitsukido guards come after Urahara and Tessai. The redhead then turned back towards the confused blonde captain. "Listen, take that kido corps captain with you and leave now."

Urahara can only stare blankly at Shiki, getting more confused by the minute. "W-Whatever do you mean? Who are you? What is going on here? And how did you get in here without being seen?"

Shiki nearly groaned before grabbing Urahara's robes, almost lifting the man off his feet, which is a feat in itself, as the blonde captain is nearly two and a half heads taller than she is. "Is this the time to be worrying about this _now?"_ she growled. "I'll explain everything to you later on once we get to a safer place. I can only tell you that it is about Aizen, and that I know everything about him. You have to leave _now! _The Central 46's guards are on their way here to arrest you and the kido corps captain in the next few minutes, especially since that two-faced glasses wearing bastard had framed you for the Hollowfication experiments that _he_ had carried out!"

Urahara stared at Shiki like she had grown two new heads, his eyes wider than usual. "Y-You aren't kidding, right?"

"Do I _look _like I'm kidding to you?" Shiki growled, throwing him back into his chair. "Wake that guy up and let's go!"

**

* * *

**_Soukyouku Hill  
Soul Society_

Urahara grabbed Shiki's arm the moment that they've arrived at Soukyouku Hill, his face white. "Wait! I need some things from my office! My zanpakuto and—"

"Shiki!"

All three shinigamis turned just in time only to see Shikamaru being followed by Yoruichi who had eight of those shinigamis from yesterday slung over her shoulder before the latter dumped them on the ground, along with several large cases that she had in her arms, rubbing her neck, making Shiki wonder for a moment just how on earth did the petite looking woman manage to bring it all here by herself.

"His zanpakuto?" Shiki questioned, and Shikamaru sighed before lifting a zanpakuto that looks like a regular katana with a black and red hilt from the obi around his waist, and threw it at Shiki who caught it effortlessly. "Thanks." She then threw it towards Urahara. "Here."

"I didn't expect to see you here, Yoruichi-san," said Urahara, turning towards his old friend.

The Onmitsukido commander scowled at her friend. "I was going to smack you for not coming to get me last night. And when I'd received the orders from the Central 46, I _was _going to rescue you instead, but someone beat me to it." She then looked from Shiki to Shikamaru curiously. "Who are you both?"

"Geez… I hadn't seen you for only a little over fifty years, and you had already forgotten me?" asked Shiki sarcastically, pulling down the scarf concealing the lower half of her face, and Yoruichi's jaws dropped. "Long time no see, stupid student of mine."

"S-Sensei!"

Urahara blinked owlishly, looking from one to the other. "Sensei?" he echoed.

Shiki and Shikamaru both pulled off the coats that were concealing their shinigami uniforms, and Urahara and Tessai both blanched when they saw the kanji for 'zero' on the cloak and badge on the uniforms of Shiki's and Shikamaru's respectively.

"T-That is…"

Shiki sighed. "I'm Namikaze Shiki, and he's Nara Shikamaru," she explained, tilting her thumb towards Shikamaru who grunted, and Urahara's jaw almost dropped opened. "We're the leaders of the zero division, and the Royal Guard."

The silence was so deafening afterwards that one could even hear a pin drop.

"Y-Yoruichi-san. You were trained by the captain of the zero division?" Urahara asked weakly.

"Yeah," said Yoruichi with a nod. "But she made me swear not to tell anyone." She then turned towards Shiki. "What are you doing here, sensei?"

Shikamaru sighed. "Call it a mission," he answered. "The king sent us here. But whatever we want to say can wait until we bring you to the world of the living." He glanced at Shiki who nodded before reaching into the folds of her shinigami uniform and drew out a golden-brown hexagon medallion hanging from a white rope, on which was engraved the symbol of the Royal Guard.

That was the Royal Seal which only the captain of squad zero is entitled to carry.

Everyone watched on with silence as Shiki held the seal out before it glowed with a pale blue light, and that light formed a doorway-shaped light in front of them before a Senkaimon gate materialised in the light, and the doors opened silently.

"Let's go," said Shiki, turning towards them.

**XXXXXX**

_Karakura Town  
Japan_

Three very troublesome hours later, they were all settled in the room of a small shop in Karakura Town, and both Shiki and Shikamaru were in their gigais.

Shiki is currently wearing a white long-sleeved shirt with black and white stripe designs on the sleeves, with designs of butterflies on the front, along with dark blue pants that reaches to her calves, and black and white sneakers, with a black choker with a silver rectangular pendant hanging from it, on which the insignia of the Royal Guard was engraved in red.

Shikamaru, meanwhile, was dressed in a black T-shirt with the designs of white skulls and guitars on it, along with a pair of black tattered jeans, and a dark blue hooded jacket left unzipped, along with black sneakers. A black choker with a silver rectangular pendant hanging from it, on which the insignia of the Royal Guard was engraved in red, was also hanging from around his neck, and he also had a silver hoop-like earring hanging from his left ear.

That choker that both leaders of the Royal Guard were currently wearing enables them to get out of their gigais quickly, and it also served as a power limiter for them, even if they were in their shinigami forms.

Meanwhile, Yoruichi, Urahara, Tessai and Shikamaru were watching Shiki speak on the soul phone, an irritated look on her face. "How many times do you want me to repeat myself, Dad?" she snapped. "I've already contacted the king and had told him everything. I'm going to need both you and Mom stationed in Karakura Town for some time, if at least to offer some protection for the Vizards and those three. I'll arrange your cover myself, so just get over here."

Shiki then sighed as she shut her phone and glanced at the four in front of her. "Alright, you can start asking your questions," she stated, crossing her arms over her chest.

"How did you know about Aizen?" Urahara asked, setting the ball rolling. "I mean, I didn't even realise it until about a month ago…"

Shikamaru sighed. "Troublesome. The Royal Guard had always been keeping an eye on all three worlds out there – the world of the living, Soul Society and Hueco Mundo," he explained. "We've already long detected that something is wrong, but it is only about two to three years ago that we could confirm that a series of souls have been disappearing without going straight into the reincarnation cycle. And it is then that the king gave us our mission: investigate the cause of it, and stop it from happening. And from everything that you've told us about Aizen, though I must say that you're partly to blame because of your harebrained decision in creating such a dangerous object like the Hougyouku—" Urahara looked abashed as Shikamaru glared at him. "—this mission might last almost a century or so…_if _we're lucky."

"And I seriously don't know what the hell Genryuusai is high on!" Shiki growled. "I have half a mind to murder him on the spot, seriously! When the hell did Soul Society become something like _that_ where those with power dominates over those without power?"

Shikamaru sighed. "Our first priority now is Aizen," he stated, and Shiki nodded. "We can worry about Soul Society _afterwards."_

"Two members of the Royal Guard would be stationed here for some time," said Shiki, turning towards Urahara. "They'll mainly be here to protect you guys and the Vizards from the Gotei 13. And…" She fixed Urahara with a steely glare. "Tell me what you're planning to do from now on."

"Right," said Urahara, before a determined look entered his eyes. "I'm going to create ten special prototype gigais for us – me, Yoruichi-san, Tessai, Hirako and the others. Ten gigais that will completely cut off our reiatsu. We're going to have to hide out in the real world anyway, and whilst we're going that, I'm going to find a way." He paused. "I'm going to find a way to reverse the Hollowfication done on them!"

* * *

_A/N: How is this rewritten version? Is it better than the original? Like I said, I'm going to go more into depth about the events in Karakura Town than I did in the older version. I hope that you like this chapter, and please read and review!_


	2. Light in Darkness

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto and Bleach or any of the characters, save for OC characters

* * *

**Chapter Two: Light in Darkness**

_Underground Basement  
Urahara Shop, Karakura Town_

It had been over a week and a half ever since Shiki and Shikamaru have assisted the Hollowed captains and lieutenants to escape from Soul Society, along with Urahara, Tessai and Yoruichi, and Shiki had finally found some time to rest.

She had been busy setting up the 'cover' for her parents in Karakura Town which is really a cafe-cum-bar in the commercial district by the name of Cat's Eye. Shiki seriously doesn't know where her mother had gotten that name from, as running a cafe had been her mother's idea, and Minato had whispered to Shiki that it had always been Kushina's dream to open a cafe of some sort even back in Konoha.

Unfortunately, she had died before she had a chance to do so.

Uchiha Itachi and Hoshigaki Kisame have also both dropped by earlier in the week upon Shiki's request, as the two were the captain and lieutenant of the Intelligence Corps in the Royal Guard respectively. The Intelligence Corps basically track down all Hollows and rogue shinigamis, as well as survey the world of the living, Soul Society and Hueco Mundo, though depending on the situation, they do hunt down Hollows and rogue shinigamis instead of leaving it to the Covert Ops.

The redhead had gotten both the two to keep a closer eye on Hueco Mundo as she had a gut feeling that whatever Aizen is after, it is in Hueco Mundo itself. Itachi's zanpakuto is a rather special one, and its unique abilities allow him to survey the situation in Hueco Mundo without getting noticed by anyone.

Shiki had also sent both Hinata and Sasuke undercover into Soul Society to keep an eye on Aizen earlier into the week because of everything that has happened. The captain of the Kido Corps wasn't happy about the mission, but he understood the circumstances, and had headed into Soul Society together with Hinata, both having decided to remain in Rukongai for fifty years or so before entering the Shin'ou Spirit Technical Academy to reduce suspicion on them from Aizen.

Shiki had also headed back to Seishou to give an updated report on everything that has happened to the Soul King, whose real name is Kyomu Souken. He was pleased at least that Shiki had enough sense to assist in the escape of the Hollowed captains and lieutenants, but he was far from pleased when he had caught wind about the current situation with Soul Society and the Central 46.

The king had also amended his orders to Shiki and Shikamaru that he wanted the Hougyouku destroyed at all costs, even declaring that they both have his permission to break every single law that he had ever placed as long as they produce results.

And thus, after a very hectic week, Shiki could finally get some time to rest, and she is currently sitting on one of the boulders in the underground training room of the basement of Urahara's shop. Shikamaru is currently snoring away like nobody's business in the shop upstairs, and Shiki is currently reading a book as she waited for the Vizards to wake up.

Both Shiki and Shikamaru have decided that they would have to stay in their gigais which is a special prototype gigai designed for the shinigami to be able to stay for long hours in the faux body, created by the former captain of Neji's division before he had left, along with a fair number of shinigamis in the Royal Guard after a certain event that had happened nearly four hundred years ago.

_Horatio says 'tis but our fantasy, and will not let belief take hold of him. Touching this dreaded sight, twice seen of us. Therefore, I have entreated him along with us to watch the minutes of this night. That is again this apparition come. He may approve our eyes and speak to it—_

"Uhhh…"

Shiki glanced up from the novel that she is currently reading only to see that the Hollowed shinigamis were already starting to wake up, and she closed her novel with a light clap. It's about time. It had been nearly a week after all. She'll start to get worried if they don't wake up soon.

One by one, the Vizards slowly started to stir and sat up.

"What the…?" Hirako Shinji muttered, placing one hand to his head. "What has happened? The last thing that I remembered is Aizen…and…!" Shinji's eyes widened as all his memories of that night came rushing back to him immediately.

"So you're all up at last," said a voice, and all eight shinigamis turned towards the source of the voice only to see a teenage girl with red hair not much older than sixteen or seventeen sitting on a boulder with her left leg thrown over her right, eyeing them carefully with a book in her right hand, with a chain-like silver bracelet on her left wrist, a skull-like charm hanging from it.

Shinji recognised that bracelet immediately as a spiritual object similar in function like one of those glove-like objects in Soul Society that could knock a soul out of a body. But that bracelet is used more by the female shinigamis as it helps them to blend in more. And if this girl had something like that, then that must make her a shinigami as well!

"W-Who are you?"

"Calm down, Shinji. She meant us no harm," said a gruff voice, and Shinji turned towards the source of the voice only to see Kensei sitting on a boulder in this basement modelled after a wasteland, currently in a gigai, and wearing a black sleeveless tank top with white edgings, with green cargo pants and black combat boots on his feet, along with a wakizashi in his hands.

"Kensei? What is going on?" asked Love in a hoarse voice.

"I see that all of you are up," said the redhead, standing up and walking towards them before being followed by Kensei. "How are you all feeling?"

"Like shit," grumbled Hiyori, holding onto her head before launching into a series of curses. "But more importantly… What is going on? And who the hell are you?"

The redhead sighed. "Allow me to introduce myself," she said. "I'm Namikaze Shiki, the captain of the Royal Guard and the Zero Division."

Jaws dropped all around, and Kensei chuckled. Shiki then sighed. "And before you ask, no, I'm not sent here to execute you. Quite the contrary, the king himself actually sent me to help you out, as all of you were the latest victims of the Hollow experiments performed by one Aizen Sousuke."

Horrified looks greeted her all around, and Shiki sighed. "The Central 46 actually made the order to exile Urahara Kisuke whom Aizen had framed for the Hollow experiments, and Tsukibashi Tessai for performing a forbidden kido in order to save your lives. And they have also made the order to execute all of you—"

"HOW _DARE_ THEY?" Hiyori exploded.

"—and the king wasn't pleased with it, and sent me, along with a few other members of the Royal Guard in order to help you out." Shiki continued as if Hiyori hadn't interrupted her. "There is a name for people like you – the masked warriors, Vizards."

"Vizards?" Shinji echoed, and Shiki nodded.

"Urahara is going to find a way to reverse the Hollowfication done on you," she explained. "But as currently, all of you have a kill-on-sight order from Soul Society itself, the king had stationed two members of the Royal Guard here in this town to ensure your safety from the Gotei 13, as my lieutenant and myself have to travel between Soul Society, the world of the living and our dimension all at once." She sighed, rubbing her temples, and the Vizards watched the girl. "We from the Royal Guard have our own mission from the king as well. We are to find out what Aizen is really up to, and to find a way to destroy that Hougyouku, as Urahara had tried countless ways to destroy it, but he hasn't been able to succeed so far. But because we can't invoke Aizen's suspicion on the Royal Guard getting involved in this matter, we can't show ourselves in the capacity as Royal Guard members unless Aizen reveals his true self to the rest of the 13 Protection Court Squad Guards."

"I'm glad to see that all of you are alright," said a voice just then, and everyone present turned only to see Yoruichi, Urahara, Tessai, Shikamaru and Kurosaki Isshin walking towards them, all in gigais and in casual clothing like Shiki and Shikamaru.

"Isshin, how's the situation at Soul Society?" asked Shiki with concern.

The man had contacted them not long after they have retreated to the world of the living, and had stated that he'll be leaving as well, as both Urahara and Yoruichi have been his old friends, and so are several of the Vizards.

"Soul Society is in an uproar," said Isshin with a shrug. "And from the looks of things, all three of those traitors involved in that night's events will be placed in the top tier ranks of Soul Society. Aizen will most probably be the fifth division's captain, with Tousen becoming the ninth division captain."

"Damn…I was afraid of that." Shiki muttered. "But we don't have a choice. We're going to have to bide our time and wait. To deal with a snake like him, we're going to have to be patient and strike at the right moment."

Shikamaru sighed. "Troublesome. But I think that you're right," he said. "And Itachi dropped by earlier."

"Oh?"

"Yeah." Shikamaru nodded. "The king had given him new orders as well. He is to focus on the world of the living and Hueco Mundo respectively for now, as Hinata and Sasuke were both in Soul Society, and they are able to keep an eye on Aizen. Apparently, Itachi and Kisame both are going about in gigais as well, as even Soul Society will notice if a member of the Royal Guard is walking about in the world of the living for long periods of time whilst in our shinigami forms."

"I see," said Shiki with a sigh. "Damn. Seishou is going to go without four of our captains and two lieutenants for who knows how long, and let's not mention the both of us. Will Seishou be alright without us during that period of time?"

Shikamaru sighed. "Well, we'll manage, like how we've managed four hundred years ago," he stated, and Shiki sighed.

The remaining shinigamis and Vizards watched on with interest and curiosity. It sure seems like even the Royal Guard have their hands full with the Aizen affair as well, and the king is deeply concerned about it, as nearly half of the Royal Guard captains were placed on this case, along with the leaders of the Royal Guard themselves.

"Well, it can't be helped, I guess." Shiki muttered. She then turned towards Yoruichi and Isshin. "What about the both of you? What are you going to do next? No doubt that Soul Society are going to notice that you're both gone by now, and they would eventually figure out that Yoruichi had helped them out."

"Don't worry about me, sensei," said Yoruichi, ignoring the dumbstruck expressions on the faces of the Vizards, and ignoring Hiyori's loud exclamation of, "Did you just call her 'sensei'?" "I can take care of myself. They don't call me 'Goddess of Flash' for nothing, and I _had _trained under you after all. I'll be just fine."

"And don't worry about me as well," added Isshin. "Nobody knows that I'm here. I'll stay here and keep an eye on things as well."

Urahara nodded. "Alright then," he said before walking behind a large boulder and pulled out half a dozen wooden coffins with Tessai's help, dragging it over to the bewildered Vizards before kicking the coffins opened, revealing a number of gigais stored in it. "These are special prototype gigais that I have been developing for the past recent months. These are special gigais that will completely block out your reiatsu, and it is also much more comfortable than the normal ones that you tend to use, as you will need to be able to stay in them for long periods of time. Just put them on."

A few minutes later, save for Kensei who had already worn his as he had been the first among the Vizards to wake, every single one of the Vizards were in their gigais, and had already worn the clothes that Shikamaru had gotten for them in one of the clothing shops in town.

"Hmm…it's pretty comfortable," said Shinji with interest, inspecting his own gigai, having put on an orange-brown dress shirt with a yellow tie, and black pants with black boots. "It almost feels like it's my own body or something, not a gigai."

"Of course. You're going to need that gigai if I am going to have to teach you how to control your Vizard powers," said Shiki with a sigh. "You'll find it easier to control your Hollow form in those gigais, and once you got the main concept of it, you will find no problem controlling your Vizard powers even in your shinigami forms."

"Control?" Hachi asked, blinking owlishly.

"Yeah. We're going to have to teach you how to control your Vizard powers," said Shikamaru with a sigh. "A Hollow who can't control their powers and their instincts is a bad thing. A rampaging Hollow armed with a zanpakuto? Make that double bad."

Love almost sweat dropped. "Well…I guess I can see where you're going with that," he mumbled.

"Fortunately for you guys, we've came across people like you before, and we knew how to teach you to control your powers," said Shiki. "Those people aren't _exactly _Vizards, but it's the same concept that they've used, and that we're going to be applying here in order to help you control your powers." She exchanged looks with Shikamaru, a gesture which didn't go unnoticed by the Vizards and everyone present, and the word 'Jinchuuriki' went through Shiki and Shikamaru's heads at the same exact moment. Shiki then turned back towards the Vizards and coughed. "Alright. Now who wants to be the first to try controlling their Vizard powers?"

**XXXXXX**

_101 Years Later  
Karakura Town_

Kurosaki Ichigo sighed as he walked through the front doors of the Cat's Eye cafe, with a bell tinkling somewhere inside the shop as he pushed opened the door.

This cafe-cum-bar had been opened since like forever, and even the elderly folks in town couldn't seem to remember the exact date and year when the cafe had been opened, only that 'it had been opened since like forever'. Several of the people in town had assumed that the cafe had been handed down from parent to child in the family.

The current owners of this cafe are actually a happily married couple who looked to be in their late twenties or early thirties, and the food and drinks that were sold at the cafe were actually baked and cooked by the wife of the cafe owner.

Several of the more observant people in town have actually observed that there were always some weird characters entering the cafe during the later hours of the night, but no one had ever said anything about it, as the couple manning the cafe are good and honest people who have never done anything against the law.

The interior of the cafe gives off a very warm and happy atmosphere, with red velvet cubicle seats for privacy, and there were also seats at the bar counter. There were also several paintings of that of the ocean, and even the sky itself hanging on the peach coloured walls of the cafe, and music was also playing from the stereo in some corner of the cafe.

Cat's Eye is a popular hangout for Ichigo and his friends ever since their middle high school days, and he kind of need the cafe's delicacies to unwind, as that day had been pretty hectic for him, being the first day of school at Karakura High for him. But still, at least he had made two new friends that day by the names of Asano Keigo and Kojima Mizuro after saving the former from the resident bully, Oshima Reiichi.

"Welcome!"

Ichigo gave a low grunt as he slumped into one of the seats at the bar corner, giving the cafe owner a brief nod as greeting.

The cafe owner, Namikaze Minato is currently wearing a black T-shirt with some peculiar designs on it with tattered black jeans and black and white sneakers. His wife, Uzumaki Kushina was dressed in a deep red long-sleeved shirt with a deep V-shaped neckline, and beneath it, she wore a white undershirt, with blue pants, and a pair of mahogany Greek sandals on her feet. Both were wearing similar black chokers with silver rectangular pendants hanging from it around their necks, on which was engraved a peculiar symbol – the same choker that the two teens whom he sometimes saw in Cat's Eye always wore.

"Good afternoon, Ichigo," said Kushina, passing a plate of chocolate cake with coffee to the teen. "The usual for you, I'd presume?"

Ichigo grunted, glancing at the two teens seating two chairs away from him in curiosity. Minato smiled at him. "I don't think that you've met them yet, but those two are my daughter and her friend, Namikaze Shiki and Nara Shikamaru."

Shiki nodded to Ichigo politely as the orange haired teen almost choked on his coffee. Their _daughter? _How old were the couple when they had their daughter who looked almost like she is his age, or maybe a year or two older?

Shiki smiled to herself in amusement as she watched Ichigo's expression.

It had been a long time ever since she had seen Ichigo, as the last time that she had seen the kid, he had only been a mere three or four years old, as that was the night when Kurosaki Masaki was in labour, and Isshin couldn't find anyone to babysit for him at such short notice. The kid had been a real cry-baby when he was young, and Shiki doubt that he will actually remember her, as Ichigo had his father's memory for names and faces.

It had been nearly a hundred years ever since that disappearing souls incident, and the start of their mission issued from the king himself, and Hinata and Sasuke have both given her regular reports via their soul phones.

They have both managed to get into the Gotei 13 approximately fifty years ago without any suspicion from arising, especially from Aizen, and Hinata had managed to get into the fourth squad whilst Sasuke was in the thirteenth squad.

And according to their reports, nothing out of the ordinary had really happened during their Academy years save for the few times when Aizen Sousuke himself had actually came down to watch the Academy students' training sessions.

If Sasuke and Hinata didn't know what Aizen's real motives are, they wouldn't guess that he had an ulterior motive by watching the Academy students train, and both were also careful to keep their Academy scores in the middle of the class so as not to invite any unwanted attention.

Unlike during their Academy days back during Konoha, neither one of them wished for any attention on them. Furthermore, neither Shiki nor Shikamaru would be very pleased with them. Unlike how he looks, Shikamaru is quite vicious when he wishes to be…as expected from Seishou's number one tactician.

The only thing of interest during their Academy days is the graduation examination when three Academy graduates would be paired up, and sent to fight robot Hollows as part of their test. As there happened to be an odd number of students in their class, Hinata and Sasuke were the odd ones out, and were paired up together.

Somehow or other, _real _Hollows which managed to avoid Soul Society's detection had managed to infiltrate the examination grounds, killing about ten of the examiners, and injuring another thirty students before the group that consisted of Abarai Renji, Kira Izuru and Hinamori Momo managed to take out half of the Hollows with a well-placed kido spell, and Sasuke and Hinata finished off the rest…secretly, of course.

Neither one of the two were fooled by the appearances of the Hollows, however. There was a slight change in spiritual pressure in the air…so faint that one wouldn't normally notice it, but Sasuke and Hinata were captain-rank shinigamis in the Royal Guard for a reason, and they managed to detect it. _Someone _had summoned those Hollows to the examination grounds.

And then the Hollow hunt accident that had resulted in the death of the fukutaichou of the thirteenth division when the Hollow had resided in his body had all members of the Royal Guard involved in this mission worried.

Hollow activity had been on the rise of late recently, and Shiki can't help but feel a sense of foreboding, as she can't help but feel like something bad is going to happen. The Vizards have all gone travelling after they've completed their training beneath her, saying that they wanted to see the world, though they always came back to Karakura Town every thirty years or so.

Shiki fingered the choker around her neck as she thought deeply.

All members of the Royal Guard who were in gigais wore that choker as a way for them to get out of their gigais within a moment's notice, and that choker also serves as a power limiter by sealing away nearly ninety percent of their power even in shinigami forms, as they can't afford to have Soul Society detecting them, as in the end, a member of the Royal Guard isn't supposed to be seen.

The bell tinkled somewhere in the cafe as Ichigo left, and the four Royal Guard members exchanged looks with each other.

Cat's Eye had became a depot of some sort for the shinigamis of the Royal Guard if they ever need a place to recover if they are ever injured, as Kushina is a pretty proficient healer herself. Reiatsu detectors and alarms were also implanted in the cafe for any unwanted company in the human town of Karakura, and with recent months, Hollow activity had been on the rise, with the alarms going off without fail every single night.

"I've gotten word from Sasuke," said Shikamaru, breaking the silence and glancing at Shiki. "He had been named the new fukutaichou of the thirteenth squad a few years ago after the death of the former fukutaichou, as you know. And he told me that a shinigami from Soul Society had been sent to be stationed at Karakura Town for three months. She'll be arriving in a few weeks."

"Who is it?" asked Shiki, stirring her coffee.

"Kuchiki Rukia."

**

* * *

**A few weeks later, Shiki was doing some late night shopping for her mother.

Cat's Eye functions as the sleeping quarters for the members of the Royal Guard as well, though for now, only Minato, Kushina, Shiki and Shikamaru were making full use of it. Shikamaru is off doing who-knows-what, and the redhead is about to head back towards the direction of the cafe when the low mournful howls of a Hollow pierced through the air.

Shiki sighed.

She had felt the presences of about five Hollows on her way here, though she had estimated their power level at C-rank at most, easy enough for a normal shinigami to handle, as she knew that the Kuchiki girl had already arrived at the town two nights ago.

"I swear that the number of Hollows kept increasing every other week." Shiki muttered irritably to herself.

A sudden spike of reiatsu filled her senses just then, and Shiki frowned, recognising it as Ichigo's.

Ichigo's reiatsu had been relatively untamed and powerful ever since he had started middle high, and his spiritual powers have became unusually strong since then, yet his reiatsu is kept relatively untamed and unchecked. Shiki had an initial suspicion that Ichigo is probably part of the reason why Hollows kept heading for Karakura Town like bees to honey.

But this reiatsu spike from Ichigo's…

It felt just like a _shinigami's!_

Breaking into a run, Shiki tore through the streets before making it to the street where the Kurosaki residence was located, and she could only stare at the sight that had greeted her eyes. The Kuchiki girl, Kuchiki Rukia, was lying against the wall in a white yukata, her eyes wide as she stared at Ichigo.

And Ichigo is the surprise here.

He is currently wearing the shinigami black robes and wielding an unusually large zanpakuto in his hands, releasing a massive amount of reiatsu as he did so. The orange haired teen had a rather large amount of reiatsu as it is, probably due to his shinigami father, but after becoming a shinigami, it had practically skyrocketed.

Shiki's senses then picked up on Urahara's reiatsu behind her, and she sighed. She has no further business here.

"Take care of them," she said simply before turning and walking past the blonde ex-shinigami.

Urahara smiled and tilted his hat. "I'm planning to do so," he said.


	3. Memories in the Rain

The results of voting for pairings are as follows:

Uchiha Itachi: 9

Nara Shikamaru: 9

Hyuuga Neji: 2

The Soul King: 2

And yeah, I think I will have to ask you to revote again for the pairings for Itachi or Shikamaru, as they've tied. And my sincerest apologies, but any pairings with the king of Soul Society is _not _possible, as he is the Creator, the ruler of the Heavens. And if you look at it from the royal family's point of view, have you ever heard of a princess, prince, queen or king getting together with their guard or a worker? Sorry, but pairings with the king of Soul Society will not be done.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto and Bleach or any of the characters, but the OC characters belongs to me

* * *

**Chapter Three: Memories in the Rain**

_Abandoned Warehouse  
Karakura Town_

_Last night of all, when yond same star that's westward from the pole had made his course to illume that part of heaven. Where now it burns, Marcellus and myself, the bell then beating one—_

"Hamlet again?" said a voice, and Shiki looked up from the novel that she is reading in the abandoned warehouse that is the Vizards' hideout only to see Uchiha Itachi walking towards her, as stoic as always

His hairstyle hasn't changed much from when he was thirteen, and he was wearing a black T-shirt with gray cargo jeans and black and white sneakers, with a white and black checker wristlet around his left wrist, wearing the choker that all members of the Royal Guard wore around his neck. A brown belt was also visible around his waist, with a brown pouch on the back of his waist where a combat knife was vaguely visible – the sealed form of his zanpakuto.

The special gigais that all members of the Royal Guard had enables them to carry around their zanpakutos wherever they went, even if they were in their gigais, and this actually allows them to fight even without getting out of their gigais.

It had been several weeks ever since Shiki had seen Ichigo become a shinigami, and she had been quite concerned over it, as she knew that it is a severe offence in Soul Society when a shinigami gives their powers to a human. She had been watching that orange haired teen battle Hollows ever since with that oversized meat cleaver, and she wondered for the hundredth time how he could even handle such a weapon, let alone fight with it.

And it is that 'zanpakuto' of Ichigo's that is the problem.

There is no reiatsu in it, unlike the zanpakutos of other shinigamis, and Shiki had been around long enough to tell that there is simply no way that Ichigo could attain shikai and bankai for his zanpakuto in that form. It is nothing more than just a normal weapon for Ichigo. And what the hell is that Kuchiki girl doing anyway? Surely a shinigami like her could tell that the zanpakuto for Ichigo is all wrong?

Then there was that incident yesterday afternoon with that mod soul that Rukia had mistakenly bought from Urahara, mistaking it for a normal gikongan. Shiki wasn't there at that time, as she was in Seishou giving her report to the Spirit King, but Shikamaru was present, and the lazy genius had laughed the entire time when he was telling her all about it in Cat's Eye later that evening, rather out-of-character for the usual lazy genius, and Seishou's number one tactician.

Apparently, the mod soul had done some rather amusing things whilst in Ichigo's body, like hitting on almost all of the girls in his class, including groping the butts of some of them, and even kissing Arisawa Tatsuki on the lips. But fortunately, before the mod soul can do more damage, Ichigo and Rukia have both shown up, and had ended up chasing the mod soul all over Karakura Town until Urahara had shown up with his three 'employees', and had removed the mod soul from the orange haired shinigami's body.

Unsurprisingly, Ichigo had decided to keep the mod soul after having heard about the history of mod souls from Rukia, and had listened to what the mod soul had to say, though he was far from pleased with said mod soul, as he had gotten his body injured during a fight with a C-class Hollow that had attacked a group of elementary school children. As a form of 'revenge', Ichigo had placed the mod soul into the body of a lion doll that he had picked up on the way home.

"Itachi." Shiki nodded to Itachi, closing the book with a light clap, and the teen sat down next to her. "The Vizards should be here at any moment."

"I know. I ran into Shikamaru earlier who was at Urahara's, and he told me that you'll be here," said Itachi with a sigh, sweeping his bangs out of his eyes. "I have some news for you."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. I had been keeping an eye on Hueco Mundo with the abilities of my zanpakuto, and apparently, Aizen had made contact with some of the higher class Hollows in there – the Arrancars and Vaste Lordes especially – one of the few survivors from that battle nearly five hundred years ago. I don't really know what Aizen had said to them, but apparently, an alliance of some sort had been made."

Shiki frowned. This does _not_ sound good.

The mission that the members of the Royal Guard had from the Spirit King is troublesome enough as it is, with their mission in two parts: one, find a way to destroy the Hougyouku; and two, stop Aizen, and to find out what his plans are.

And seriously, does that two-faced bastard still have any pride as a shinigami? How low had he sunk to seek an alliance with the _Hollows _of all things?

"Hollow activity had been on the rise of late in Karakura Town," said Shiki slowly, and Itachi nodded. "Aizen's work?"

"No. Not this time," said Itachi with a shake of his head. "Karakura Town had an unusually high concentrated amount of spiritual energy as it is, but with Ichigo's sudden increase of reiatsu and spiritual power for the past few years…" He gestured his hands about. "Well, you get the picture."

"Hey! Anyone here?" A voice with an Osaka accent to it called out as the doors of the warehouse was pushed opened.

Shiki smiled as she got up and turned towards the new arrivals.

"Welcome back."

**XXXXXX**

_Karakura Cemetery  
Karakura Town_

"It isn't fair, is it?" Shiki asked quietly as she watched Shikamaru placed a bouquet of lilies at the foot of an unusually large oak tree on one of the higher parts of the cemetery that they were both currently in. "This is the only way that we can pay our respects to Kiba and the others, as they didn't even manage to leave a body behind when they've fallen to Aizen's sick experiments over a hundred years ago."

"We'll get him," said Shikamaru quietly as he stood up, stuffing his hands into the pockets of his jeans. "I won't let it be like this. Aizen Sousuke had picked the wrong targets that night. He shouldn't have picked our friends to be his targets. And if what Itachi said is true, then I think that I got an idea what he is really planning. And I won't let that happen. I won't let a repeat of that event from five hundred years ago from happening again! That disastrous battle that had taken the lives of nearly half of our comrades, and the life of my_ wife!"_

Shikamaru's voice was unusually harsh at that, and Shiki sighed silently. Among the Konoha 12, Shikamaru is actually the first among them to get married at the age of fifteen, about a few months after she had returned to Konoha from her three year training trip with Jiraiya.

"Temari is a good woman," said Shiki with a sigh. "I'm sorry for your loss, Shikamaru, but it wouldn't do any good for you to get caught up in hatred and anger like that. You know what that will do to people."

"I know," said Shikamaru with a sigh. "I just miss her. I miss her so much."

Before Shiki can say anything to that, the spiritual senses of both Shiki and Shikamaru came on alert just then, and both turned around sharply. A low mournful howl of a Hollow pierced through the air, too low to be heard by normal shinigamis, but fortunately for them, Shikamaru and Shiki aren't your average shinigami.

The two leaders of the Royal Guard exchanged glances.

They'll know this reiatsu and spiritual presence of this particular Hollow anywhere. This particular Hollow had been on the Royal Guard's radar for over a hundred years now, yet had somehow always managed to give them the slip. Itachi had been rather annoyed about this as well, but this Hollow is rather slippery.

Among the shinigamis of the Royal Guard, the only ones who have actually faced this Hollow are Itachi, Shikamaru and Shiki. Not one of them have seen this particular Hollow for more than fifty years ever since. But they would never forget that reiatsu signature of this Hollow, as the tactics that the Hollow uses had the effect to piss all three of them off, even Shikamaru who is probably the most laid-back shinigami in all of Seishou.

"So it's him," said Shiki softly, exchanging glances with Shikamaru. "After more than fifty years, he has appeared at last. It's time. It's time to avenge the lives of all those that have died at his hands."

Shikamaru nodded.

**

* * *

**"Ichigo! Stop!" Rukia shouted. "He's—"

"Don't interfere! This…is my fight!"

Shiki and Shikamaru who were standing not too far away from Ichigo sighed. Shiki almost wanted to groan. Just what is that battle style? He is fighting almost like a barbarian. This kid must have the devil's luck to be able to survive this long fighting Hollows. And not to mention that the word 'plans' doesn't seem to exist in his vocabulary.

Shiki and Shikamaru exchanged looks before shrugging.

With a flash of reiatsu, the two shunpoed away, with Shikamaru standing by Rukia, and with Shiki standing in between Ichigo and this particular Hollow. She knew of this Hollow as the Grand Fisher, a cowardly Hollow that uses dirty tricks to deceive shinigamis and anyone who even possessed a little spiritual energy, though he mainly targets women.

The orange-haired substitute shinigami growled. "Don't interfere! This is my battle—"

WHAM!

Shikamaru nearly winced at the amount of strength packed into that one punch that had nearly smashed Ichigo's face in. As it is, Shiki had held back a great amount of her strength, as it only sent Ichigo flying backwards a few feet.

"Cut it out," said Shiki coldly. "Is it worth it to lose your life over killing a Hollow?"

Rukia was stunned. "Y-You…can see the Hollow and Ichigo?"

Shiki glanced over at Rukia and sighed. "I'll explain later," she said before turning towards the Grand Fisher. "As for _you, _you won't be escaping from me today!" And she grasped onto the black and white hilt of her zanpakuto which had a white tassel hanging from the butt of the hilt, the zanpakuto itself hanging from a cloth sash on her back, before drawing it out.

"That sword…and that face… You're indeed familiar to me. I just can't remember where I've seen you."

"With the number of people after your head for what you've done to them, I can't say that I'm surprised." Shiki remarked. "But I remember you as clear as day, despite it having been over fifty years since we've last met!"

Ichigo who was nursing his stinging cheek can only stare. _'Fifty years? What the hell?'_

Shikamaru who was eyeing Ichigo can only sigh. Looks like Ichigo had already forgotten all about Shiki, despite the fact that he had just seen Shiki and Shikamaru both at Cat's Eye barely three months ago.

The Grand Fisher growled. "Now I remember you. You and that annoying attitude."

Shiki narrowed her eyes before she vanished in a blur, appearing behind the Grand Fisher in an instant, cleaning the blood off her zanpakuto before sheathing it slowly. "And like always, you still talk too much." Shiki stated blandly, turning her head towards the Grand Fisher before her zanpakuto was sheathed into the scabbard with a loud click.

And the moment that she had sheathed her zanpakuto completely, the Grand Fisher gave a loud howl as the injury that Shiki had dealt him is deep enough to almost split him in half completely. "Damn you… Namikaze…Shiki…"

The Grand Fisher then slowly dispersed into thousands of light blue spirit particles.

Rukia's eyes widened in shock when Shiki's name escaped from the lips of the Grand Fisher, and she is _very _sure that she didn't hear wrong. Namikaze Shiki isn't a very common name, and since the girl wields a zanpakuto as well, that must make her a shinigami. And there is only one shinigami with that name that she knows of – a legend among all the shinigamis – one of the founders of Soul Society, and the current captain of the Royal Guard.

Ichigo collapsed to the ground just then, his injuries finally taking a toll on him. Shikamaru, bless his quick reflexes, caught the orange haired teen before he could touch the ground, and sighed before heaving the teen over his shoulder, carrying Ichigo so easily like the teen weighed almost nothing.

Shiki then turned and walked towards a petrified looking Rukia who is looking at Shiki like she half expected for the redhead to kill her on the spot or something. And who could blame her? Shiki might not have been back in Soul Society for a very long time, but she is pretty sure that it isn't everyday that you get shinigamis of the Royal Guard appearing in front of you.

Usually, the existence of the Royal Guard and the Spirit King are entitled only to the knowledge of the seated officers, lieutenants and captains of the Gotei 13, but the Four Noble Houses of Soul Society are entitled to that knowledge as well. And since this girl _is_ a Kuchiki, Shiki guessed that it isn't very surprising that Rukia knew who she is. And then again, Shiki herself _had _been taught about in the Shin'ou Spirit Technical Academy after all.

Shiki sighed as she stood in front of Rukia. "Kuchiki Rukia, I presume?" she stated more than asked, and Rukia nodded frantically. "I'll assume that you know who we are?" She gestured towards Shikamaru and herself as she spoke, and Rukia nodded again. "I think that we need to talk."

**

* * *

**_A Few Hours Later  
Karakura Cemetery_

"Are you here to take me back to Soul Society?" asked Rukia, looking extremely frightened.

The four of them were currently gathered beneath a shelter in some part of the cemetery, and Shikamaru is currently busy tending to the injuries of an injured Ichigo. All shinigamis of the Royal Guard are required to have at least basic knowledge on first aid, and Shikamaru is no exception.

Shiki snorted. . "I should have thought that you would have more than enough sense to realise that a member of the Royal Guard would never do something that concerns Soul Society unless the situation actually calls for it," she said. "No. The Royal Guard has our own mission here in the world of the living." She glanced at Rukia. "And I don't think that I need to tell you that you'd best not inform anyone – shinigami or not, about our appearances here."

Rukia nodded furiously, fully understanding the situation.

In the end, a member of the Royal Guard never shows themselves in front of a shinigami from Soul Society after all. The shinigamis from the Royal Guard are experts in stealth, and seeing that the captain and lieutenant of the Royal Guard are currently in gigias, that meant that they are both undercover. And even Rukia is smart enough to put two and two together that whatever matter that requires the intervention of the two leaders of the Royal Guard must be something serious.

"I won't tell others of your existence here," said Rukia firmly, and with that tone of voice, Shiki knew that she can trust Rukia. "But if you don't mind me asking, what brings a member of the Royal Guard to the world of the living? And for you of all people furthermore."

Shiki sighed. "Sorry, I'm afraid that I can't tell you without jeopardising the mission that we were given," she said, turning towards Rukia. "But all I can say is that something big is going to happen soon. Also…" She glanced over at the unconscious Ichigo before turning back towards Rukia. "Get Ichigo to keep his mouth shut as well, or we'll shut it for him…permanently." Rukia paled. She knew that Shiki is definitely _not _kidding. Shiki sighed before turning towards Shikamaru. "Let's go, Shikamaru!"

**XXXXXX**

_Two Hours Later  
Karakura Cemetery_

Kurosaki Isshin took a puff of his cigarette – something that he would always do on his wife's death anniversary.

He glanced at his son's departing back until the teen had disappeared from sight before sighing. No matter how many times he had repeated himself until his voice had almost gone hoarse, Ichigo just refused to forgive himself for his mother's death. That boy is still living in the past.

Isshin sighed before dropping the cigarette onto the ground and crushing it below his shoe.

Who is he kidding?

_He_ is living in the past too.

He then looked over his shoulder only to see two figures approaching him. Two figures whom he had been quite well acquainted with by this point in time.

"Shiki. Shikamaru."

Both teens nodded to him before approaching Masaki's gravestone, and the two bowed to the gravestone before turning towards Isshin. "Long time no see, Isshin. You look well."

"Same here," said Isshin. "So what are the two of you doing in town? Is something going on?"

"Well, I guess you can say that," said Shiki, exchanging glances with Shikamaru before turning back towards Isshin. "Hollow activity has been on the rise, and Itachi is concerned over the recent activity in Hueco Mundo as well. We're just here as a form of insurance as Karakura Town is high on the list of spiritually high human towns."

Isshin sighed. "Yeah, I've noticed too," he said. "It's only a matter of time before he starts making his move. It's been over a hundred years. It's about time."

"Yeah," said Shikamaru with a sigh, turning his face skywards to see the dark skies. He then sighed again. "It's only a matter of time."

* * *

_**Upcoming Stories:**_

_**My Other Half (Naruto)**_

_FemNaru. All twins are like one single entity. On the night of the Kyuubi attack, Uchiha Madara took one Namikaze Sayo away with him to Akatsuki where she is trained to be one of their members. Now, nearly fifteen years later, both Namikaze twins met each other for the first time, and can Sayo bring herself to bring her twin to instant death when Akatsuki and the Leaf-nins faced each other in battle?_


	4. Quincy versus Shinigami

I'm back! And sorry for the late update! Anyway, I've counted up the votes, and the results are as follows:

Shikamaru: 11

Itachi: 14

My apologies to all Shikamaru/Shiki fans, but it looks like it'll be an Itachi/Shiki pairing. Don't worry about Shikamaru, I've got some plans for him, and he'll still be paired with someone, only not someone of the Naruto cast.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto and Bleach or any of the characters, but the OC characters belongs to me

* * *

**Chapter Four: Quincy versus Shinigami**

_Cat's Eye Cafe  
Karakura Town_

"Strange…" Namikaze Minato walked into the cafe-cum-bar from the backroom with a frown on his face, a silver portable spiritual computer disguised like that of a laptop in his arms as he tapped away on the keyboard with one hand.

It was currently late afternoon, and business was always a tad bit slow for Cat's Eye during those hours. As such, the only ones present in the cafe at present were Shiki and Shikamaru who were both sipping onto their cups of coffee like always.

"What is it, Minato-san?" asked Shikamaru, looking up and lifting his head off of his arms where he is slowly dozing off at the counter where he and Shiki have always sat at during their regular visits to Cat's Eye.

Minato placed his computer on the tabletop on his side of the counter and looked up, meeting the concerned gazes of his wife, his daughter and his daughter's vice-captain.

It had taken the blonde man a little over a decade to convince the former Konoha ninjas to stop addressing him as 'Yondaime-sama' when they have first met in Soul Society, and to just address him by name. It had gotten easier after the lot of them have entered the Royal Guard, as the blonde captain of the Protection Squad was among one of the most respected shinigamis in the Royal Guard.

Namikaze Minato then frowned to himself. "It seems like several Hollows have just appeared in the town," he explained, and the three other occupants of the cafe nodded slowly, each of them having sensed the presences of the Hollows awhile back, but chose to do nothing as the affairs of Soul Society and the world of the living are none of their concern for now. Besides, they risk blowing their cover if they do anything to the Hollows in the world of the living. "And judging by the reiatsu levels…" Minato tapped away on the keyboard again. "Those are the normal Hollows and some small Gillians. But the number of them…it just keeps increasing. It won't be good if this keeps up."

Shiki frowned before heading towards the door of Cat's Eye, being followed by Shikamaru, and the door of the cafe swung opened as the two leaned against the opened door, keeping it opened with their weight. The redhead frowned as she looked up into the sky, and decided that she didn't like the feeling of unease and that ridiculous amount of tainted reiatsu that she could sense lingering about.

All members of the Royal Guard have hyper sensitive senses when it came to sensing reiatsu, and they could easily detect a Hollow's presence without even the usage of the soul phone. But this is the first time that Shiki had actually sensed so many Hollows, with small foot soldiers – Gillians – gathering in one place at once. Even if Karakura Town is practically Hollow bait because of the town's unnaturally high spirit power, it doesn't make any sense whatsoever.

"It's strange," said Shikamaru with a frown on his face. "I've never even seen or heard of so many Hollows converging in one place like this before." He stated, speaking what was on Shiki's mind. "It's almost like _someone_ is summoning them here." He exchanged looks with Shiki. "And I'm putting my money on Aizen."

"Shiki! Shikamaru-kun!"

A shout from Kushina caused the two teens at the doorway to turn around just then only to see both Minato and Kushina staring at the screen of the computer before the latter looked up. "It doesn't look good." The fiery redhead stated grimly. "From the looks of things, the number of Hollows and Gillians converging are starting to build up. If we leave it like this, the town is going to overrun soon with Hollows, and the humans are going to get caught up in the crossfire. Or worse, the presences of several Hollows here will probably attract a Menos Grande or two."

Shiki almost groaned. "We don't have a choice," she stated. "Just for now, we're going to have to help to clear those Hollows out. Shikamaru and I will handle them. Kaa-san, Tou-san, the both of you stay here and track down the movements of the Hollows." The couple nodded before Minato returned his attention to the computer. "Also, contact Itachi and Kisame, and tell them that we could use their help here. They're the closest to Karakura Town at present."

Kushina nodded. "I will contact them," she said. "The both of you get going."

Shiki and Shikamaru nodded before there was a tinkling of a bell somewhere in the cafe as the door swung shut behind the leaders of the Royal Guard, and then, the two were gone.

**XXXXXX**

"GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME, YOU DAMN HOLLOW!" Sarugaki Hiyori howled as she kicked a Hollow with a lizard bone mask hard in the groin area.

All the nearby Vizards winced visibly as there was the sound of a loud 'crack', and the Hollow gave a low mournful howl from its place in the currently partially destroyed wall as it dissipated into millions of blue spirit particles.

The internal 'reiatsu radar' of all the Vizards have gone off approximately an hour ago, and when every single one of them have headed out of their hideout to investigate the cause of it, it is to see an alarming number of Hollows running amok. Some of those idiotic Hollows have the balls to try to challenge the group of Vizards, and were then hereby vanquished to kingdom come.

"Damn… What is going on?" Kensei muttered, looking up into the sky as he shielded his eyes from the midday sun. "Such a large number of Hollows converging in one place at once… Such a thing had never been heard of before! I wonder what is even causing this."

"Hey, you guys!"

A semi-familiar voice caused all the Vizards to turn around at once, only to see one Nara Shikamaru dropping down in front of them in a crouch before straightening himself up once more, an unnaturally serious expression on his face.

"Shikamaru-san!" Love gasped. "What is going on here? Where are all these Hollows coming from?"

"Troublesome. I would like to know the same thing myself!" Shikamaru almost groaned. "Anyway, Shiki and I didn't have much of a choice to just sit back and watch, as if the number of Hollows increased much more, it might just attract a Menos Grande or two to this town, or worse, an Adjuchas!"

Shinji nodded slowly, understanding what Shikamaru meant. "You want us to handle the small fry whilst you and Shiki investigate the cause of it all?" he stated, and Shikamaru nodded.

"Try not to attract any attention to yourselves if you can," said Shikamaru before he vanished with a burst of a quick shunpo.

The Vizards looked amongst themselves before Kensei grinned a very wicked grin. "A Hollow hunting contest, anyone?" he almost purred.

**XXXXXX**

Shikamaru frowned as he dodged a swipe from some random Hollow and dealt said Hollow a kick in its balls harder than necessary before it dissipated, and he then looked up into the sky. The tainted reiatsu of the Hollows isn't lowering in the least. If anything, it is _increasing._

Shiki had sent him to cover half of the town whilst she covered the other half earlier. Itachi had given them a call half-an-hour ago upon receiving Kushina and Minato's message, informing them that he'll be on his way. But even at his fastest speed, he can only get to Karakura Town within forty five minutes. Thus, Shiki and Shikamaru are going to have to handle themselves until Itachi can get to the town.

A low mournful howl reached Shikamaru's ears just then, and he stopped in his tracks, looking around before he began to scan the area for the reiatsu of powerful Hollows, or even for areas that contain a large number of Hollows. He almost froze when he got a lock-on almost immediately.

'_T-That is… That is where the school is! Not good!'_

Shikamaru was gone almost immediately, moving faster than anyone had ever seen the lazy genius move before. Almost immediately, he was on the rooftop of Karakura High, and if shinigamis can suffer a heart attack, Nara Shikamaru would be the first one to suffer from it because of two things that the Nara is seeing right now.

The first is that the Hollow which he had sensed awhile back – a purplish-white Hollow that resembles a squid of some sort with several tentacles below its body was currently perched on the wall near the judo dojo of the school. And several of the student body of Karakura High were surrounding a frightened Inoue Orihime as well as Arisawa Tatsuki; the latter who was trying to fight them all off single-handedly whilst protecting the former. And it didn't take a genius to figure out that the students must be possessed, and were somehow being controlled by the Hollow to attack the two girls.

The second reason is the main point of focus that almost caused Shikamaru to suffer from a heart attack then and there and almost fell off the rooftop that he was currently perched on. Because of the nature of his zanpakuto, Shikamaru had always been rather sensitive to the reiatsu nature of others – shinigamis, humans and even Hollows. He can easily tell each individual apart just by locking onto their reiatsu signature. And as such, illusion-based zanpakutos can't really affect him.

As such, Shikamaru knew all the reiatsu signatures of his comrades like the back of his hand, including his late wife. And when he locked onto the reiatsu signature of that spunky dark haired girl currently protecting Orihime, he wondered why he had never seen it before.

Hell, that girl even _looks_ a little like his beloved Temari. And she even _acts _like her.

The reiatsu signature of Arisawa Tatsuki's is _identical_ to that of Sabaku no Temari. In other words, Tatsuki is most probably Temari's reincarnation. And then again, nearly five hundred years have passed ever since Temari's death, so why shouldn't she be reincarnated into a human body by now?

Shikamaru almost smiled at that.

At last.

He had finally found Temari again.

"Tatsuki-chan!"

A panicked scream from Orihime snapped Shikamaru out of his daydreams only for him to see that the squid-like Hollow below him had howled as Tatsuki had somehow managed the impossible by managing to attack the Hollow as a _human, _and said Hollow wasn't too happy about that, naturally, and had tried to attack Tatsuki by firing off a barrage of seeds and spikes.

Shikamaru growled before vanishing with a burst of quick shunpo.

**

* * *

**Tatsuki screwed her eyes shut as the barrage of projectiles from that monster came closer, and she knew that she will never be able to dodge it in time.

There was the sound of splatter of blood just then, and much to Tatsuki's surprise, she felt no pain. When she opened her eyes again, her eyes widened in horror as a brunette teen with his hair done up in a pineapple hairstyle was standing in front of her, shielding her from that monster's attack.

A sword with a black and a dark red hilt was being held in her saviour's right hand, whilst trails of blood were flowing down his body. And when Tatsuki actually focused, she saw that several of those spikes were embedded in her saviour's body whilst the seeds were actually scattered all around him. Tatsuki knew enough to know that the teen must have managed to deflect the seeds, but wasn't fast enough to do anything against those spikes.

Tatsuki's eyes widened as her saviour coughed out huge amounts of blood which splattered onto the ground, and he fell backwards, only to have Tatsuki catching him in her arms.

"Damn…" Her saviour hissed, clutching at his left arm where a large spike was, and he pulled it out only for both the two to see that the spike's tip was purple, and it wouldn't take a genius to figure out that the spike must be poisoned.

The monster soon started laughing maniacally. "You shouldn't have tried to deflect those projectiles!" The monster sneered. "You'll be dead within the hour soon enough! The tips of those projectiles were injected with the deadliest venom ever known!" Tatsuki's eyes widened in horror. "But first, I'll take you worms out first! First to go is that girl with that orange hair!"

"Orihime!" Tatsuki turned towards a frightened looking Orihime.

Shikamaru was about to attempt a kido spell of some sort before he sensed a sudden surge of reiatsu coming from Orihime, and he turned sharply towards the girl immediately. A gust of wind was starting to pick up around that girl as she picked herself up from the ground, with the wind shielding her from any and all attacks, deflecting the Hollow's tentacles. Shikamaru narrowed his eyes from his position and currently weakened status, and he could vaguely see six small flying objects flying around Orihime, looking almost like faeries.

'_What is going on?' _Shikamaru thought.

"I don't know what that is all about, but that won't stop me a second time!" The Hollow shouted as it fired off several of those seeds from before at Orihime.

"Orihime!" Tatsuki shouted, about to go and assist the girl, but a tug on her arm stopped her, and she looked down at her saviour who is going pale fast in the face.

"Don't." Shikamaru rasped weakly, feeling the venom working in his system, and he knew that if he do not do something fast, then he is going to die soon. "Leave it to her."

"But—"

"Just shut up and watch."

Tatsuki turned towards Orihime just in time only to see Orihime flung both of her arms up in front of her face as if shielding herself from those seeds before she shouted, "Santen Kesshun! I reject!"

And three of the six faeries immediately formed an orange glowing shield in front of her mere moments before the seeds hit her. Instead, the seeds hit the shield and shattered into particles almost immediately.

Orihime immediately ran over to Tatsuki and Shikamaru, momentarily ignoring the Hollow, kneeling by Shikamaru's other side. Two of the other remaining faeries flew down to Orihime's shoulder level, and Shikamaru was actually close to passing out before Orihime spoke.

"Shun'o. Ayame. Soten Kisshun. I reject!"

An orange glowing shield, almost identical to the one that was used earlier, only this one was oval in shape, enveloped Shikamaru just then, much to the surprise of the other two. Tatsuki could only watch in amazement as the wounds on Shikamaru's body closed up, and the brunette immediately felt better, almost like the venom in his body had just dispersed itself.

'_A healing spell?' _Shikamaru thought, staring at Orihime. Even the best medics of the Royal Guard couldn't do something like this. Not even Hinata could, and she is the _best_ medic that they have, and the founder of the fourth squad in Soul Society, and captain of the Medic Corps in the Royal Guard.

Shikamaru grabbed Orihime's arm just then, stopping her from healing him any further as even he could tell that it causes a great strain on her body as this is her first time using that strange power. "Enough. I'm alright now," he stated. "Thanks to you, the venom in my body had dispersed itself."

"Is…that so?" Orihime smiled. "That's…good."

She then proceeded to faint.

"Orihime!"

"Don't worry, she's alright." Shikamaru assured a worried Tatsuki and the six faeries at the same time. "She's just exhausted. But for now, we have more to worry about."

And the two then turned towards the Hollow.

Even with the venom having dispersed itself from his system, Shikamaru knew that he is currently in no shape to fight, as he is still feeling extremely weak on his feet. They were quickly running out of options fast, and Shikamaru knew that even if Shiki and Itachi knew about his current situation, they probably wouldn't even be able to make it here in time.

If that is so, then there is only one way that he could think of right now that might save both their lives, but he would probably get Hell from both Shiki and the king later.

Oh well.

He'll worry about it when the time comes.

"Girl." Tatsuki turned towards Shikamaru. "What is your name?"

Tatsuki blinked in confusion before answering. "Arisawa Tatsuki."

"I see. Tatsuki, huh?" Shikamaru mused. "Do…you want to beat that thing?" He asked, and Tatsuki nodded firmly.

Meanwhile, the Hollow howled with rage, and both Tatsuki and Shikamaru turned their attention towards the Hollow. "Damn you! I have no idea what that's all about, but you're dead now!"

Shikamaru raised two shaking fingers at the Hollow before muttering, "Bakudo 9. _Geki!"_

A red light was vaguely visible around the Hollow's form, hereby paralyzing it temporarily, but Shikamaru knew that with his current weakened state, it would not hold the Hollow for long. He then turned back towards Tatsuki.

"Get over here, Tatsuki," he rasped, and Tatsuki obeyed. "Right now, there's only one way to beat that monster. Do…you want to save your friends? Do you want to protect them?"

Tatsuki's eyes flickered towards Orihime's prone form on the ground before nodding firmly. "Of course," she said firmly. "I've always protected Orihime ever since her brother had died, and it would not change matters now! Is there a way for me to protect her…protect everyone? If there is, please tell me!"

Shikamaru barely managed a weak smile. _'Rebirth or not, she is just like Temari.'_

"There…is one," he said, grasping his zanpakuto and raising it a few inches. "You…must become a shinigami."

Tatsuki can only stare. Shinigami? Death God? The kind that eats souls? What the hell?

"I'll explain everything later." Shikamaru rasped. "Take my sword and thrust it through your heart. This will pass my powers to you. I don't know if this will work though. But there isn't any other way. If you don't do it…we will all die."

There was silence for a long time before Tatsuki nodded. "Alright," she said. "I will do it." She then wrapped her fingers around the hilt of the sword, just brushing against Shikamaru's hand before she thrust the blade of the sword towards her body and straight into her chest.

Then, there was a sudden bright flash of light.

**XXXXXX**

_Cat's Eye Cafe  
Karakura Town_

"How is it, Minato?" asked Kushina with anxiety as she looked over her husband's shoulder as he hurriedly typed some commands into the computer in front of him.

"Neji is increasing the strength of the barriers surrounding the world of the living and Hueco Mundo right now." Minato answered without looking around. "But it wouldn't stop Hollows of Gillian level and above from breaking through. If he put up any barrier stronger than the one that he is currently putting up, it'll alert Soul Society of our presence. And by default, Aizen Sousuke."

Kushina was silent at the sound of that name that had been the bane of all shinigamis in the Royal Guard lately. _'Just where had I gone wrong with you?' _she thought. _'Did my decision to leave your side and join the Royal Guard alongside my husband and daughter really affect you this much, stupid student of mine?'_

**XXXXXX**

_Urahara Shop  
Karakura Town_

Inoue Orihime cracked her eyes opened only to meet a strange and unfamiliar ceiling. She sat up slowly before looking around her surroundings only to see an empty room save for an unexpected person sitting with his back against the wall on the other side of the room.

"Huh? Sado-kun?" Orihime questioned in confusion, her head cocked to one side. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, you're awake?" Chad looked around at Orihime. "Morning."

"M-Morning." Orihime muttered. "Where are we?" There was a groan just then, and the orange-haired girl turned around only to see another familiar person stirring and slowly sitting up behind her. "T-Tatsuki-chan?"

"O-Orihime? Sado?" Tatsuki stared at them with confusion for several moments before looking around. "Where is this?"

"Beats me." Chad answered in response to Tatsuki's question.

"So you're finally awake?" The three teens then turned around only to see one Urahara Kisuke smiling at them with his arms tucked into the sleeves of his kimono. "Welcome."

"W-Who is he?" Orihime whispered to Tatsuki.

"I have no idea." Tatsuki whispered back.

"Me either," said Chad. "But it seems like he is the one who had saved us."

"That _is _correct," said Urahara. "As for the person who had saved you both…" He looked straight at Tatsuki and Orihime as he did so. "Don't worry about him. I fixed him up as much as I could before he took off again, telling me to inform you both that you'll meet again." Urahara then cleared his throat. "Well then, wherever shall I begin?"

**XXXXXX**

"The Hollows are gathering." Ishida Uryuu muttered angrily to himself as he stared up into the sky at the flock of Hollows. _'How is this even possible? That bait couldn't have caused something like __**this!' **_He then shot a bunch of blue reishi arrows into the flock of Hollows from his spiritual bow, destroying several of them as he did so. "Over here! I, Ishida Uryuu, the last Quincy shall face you!"

"Last Quincy?" Ichigo blinked in confusion. "What is he talking about?" He looked towards Rukia for an explanation before the dark haired girl sighed.

"He's referring to the extermination of the Quincys that happened nearly two hundred years ago," she explained.

"Extermination? By whom?" asked Ichigo with a frown.

"The shinigamis themselves," said a new voice, and both Ichigo and Rukia turned only to see Shiki and a guy with black hair tied back into a high ponytail that they didn't recognise standing beside her.

Ichigo stared wide-eyed at their appearances, whilst Rukia nodded to them both in respect. Ishida was currently preoccupied with the Hollows in the sky and didn't seem to notice them both. Shiki then eyed Ishida with some sadness in her eyes before turning back towards Ichigo. "He's part of a nearly extinct clan who fought and exterminated Hollows. That clan was otherwise known as the 'Quincy'. But the Quincys went extinct roughly two hundred years ago." She paused. "No…to be exact, they were _exterminated _by the shinigamis."

"_Exterminated?"_

"Yeah," said Shiki, closing her eyes before opening them again, watching Ishida. "It's one of Soul Society's darker secrets and something that they are not proud of. However, even for the shinigamis, I'm sure that it was a bitterly hard decision to make."

"But…why?"

Uchiha Itachi eyed Ichigo. "This world," he said. "The human world. The shinigamis have a responsibility to protect the world of the living and the spirits in order to maintain a balance between the two. Thus, the shinigamis have no choice but to exterminate the Quincys in order to prevent the collapse of the world. In the past, Soul Society had a tendency to refer to the shinigamis as 'Balancers', or in other words, regulators."

"Regulator?"

"The two flows filling Soul Society and the world of the living are constantly exchanging. And the two worlds have a soul balance. Maintaining that 'balance' is the work of the shinigamis. But…" Shiki's face darkened as she recalled what had exactly happened two hundred years ago. She was there at the scene back then when Soul Society had dispatched nearly five full squads of shinigamis to exterminate the Quincys. She didn't like it, but she could see the logic in it as well. "The Quincys appeared."

"Shinigamis purified the souls of Hollows and send them to Soul Society, but the Quincys completely destroy Hollows. In other words, the souls that were sent to the human world don't return to Soul Society. If left alone, the balance of the two worlds – Soul Society and the world of the living – will crumble. It'd be the end of the world."

**

* * *

**Ichigo blinked in surprise when there was a gust of wind when he is facing that huge ass creature with that long pointed nose, and the next thing that he knew, he is being carried on someone's shoulder, and being dumped unceremoniously onto the ground.

Nara Shikamaru glared down at him, hands on his hips. "The next time that you try something like that again," he told the orange haired teen sternly, "don't count on me saving your pathetic ass."

Itachi sighed. "You're late as always, Shikamaru," he stated.

"Troublesome. You try getting poisoned and getting said poison flushed out of your system before you come to complain to me all your want." Shikamaru grumbled.

Before anyone else could say anything, bullets came flying through the air, barely missing their heads, destroying the surrounding Hollows almost immediately. When the smoke died down, everyone could see the occupants of the Urahara Shop standing there, and Ururu was heaving a huge cannon-like weapon bound with bandages on her shoulder.

"H-Hello." The shy girl stuttered as she bowed shyly to them.

"Jinta Home Run!"

Another shout pierced through the air just then before a red haired boy appeared with a bat in hand, smacking another Hollow into pieces. And just behind him, the giant of the Urahara Shop's occupants crushed another random Hollow with his bare hands alone.

The smoke dispersed just then only to reveal Urahara Kisuke waving his fan about, with one hand atop Ururu's head. "Kurosaki-san, we came to give you a hand." The shop owner said in a sing-song voice as he waved his paper fan.

"Sandal hat?" Ichigo gaped.

"This is really getting annoying." Itachi muttered as he swiped in thin air with the index and forefingers of his right hand, with a red crimson light trailing behind his finger movements, and five Hollows launching for him were immediately taken down, dispersing into millions of blue spirit particles.

Not too far away from the members of the Royal Guard, the members of the Urahara Shop were taking down the Hollows one by one. Urahara just fanned himself like he was just taking a casual stroll through the park as he approached Ichigo. "We'll take the small fry," he said. "So just concentrate on the big one."

"Alright!"

Ichigo was about to rush towards the Menos Grande that had stepped out of the Garganta fully, but was stopped dead in his tracks by a sword that struck the ground where he was sitting on after Shikamaru had dumped him onto the ground unceremoniously, narrowly missing a most important part of his male anatomy. He gulped and looked up only to nearly wince when he saw that Shikamaru was glaring at him with a look that is enough to melt steel.

"You are joking if you think that I'm going to let you handle _that." _The vice-captain of the Royal Guard told Ichigo sternly. "If you can't even hear the voice of your zanpakuto, then there is no way in _hell _that you would even stand a chance against that thing! Besides, watching you get yourself killed would be way too troublesome."

"Voice? What voice?" Ichigo asked as he stared at his zanpakuto like it would suddenly talk to him. "Just what's wrong with my zanpakuto?"

"Explaining these things to you would be far too troublesome." Shikamaru sighed as he turned towards Shiki and Itachi who approached him. "So, any plans?"

Itachi sighed. "Sasuke and Hinata have temporarily disabled the devices of the twelfth division," he explained. "But someone at the twelfth division is bound to notice it before too long. Neji had put up restraining barriers around Karakura Town so that any power surges that we give out wouldn't be noticed by anyone. We only have a few minutes at most before Soul Society's troops arrived on scene."

"A few minutes, huh?" Shiki mused. "That's more than enough time for us to deal with this joker here." She then turned towards her vice-captain. "Shikamaru, enclose this entire area with darkness, if you may?"

Shikamaru sighed before pulling his sword out of the ground. "Troublesome," he whined. "I understand. Shape the World, Tenkou!"

**

* * *

**Meanwhile on a walkway that overlooks the Karakura Park far away, Orihime, Tatsuki and Chad were watching what was happening at the park whilst the rest of the residents of Karakura Town were clueless to the current happenings.

"Can you see Ishida with Ichigo next to him?" asked Chad.

"Yeah." Orihime nodded, the fingers of both her hands closed around the railings of the walkway that they were on as clueless bystanders walked past them. "'Please watch from here', huh? _Watch and then choose,_ is that what he means? The path that we will choose to walk."

"He must be joking! He just wants us to do something like that at a time like this?" Tatsuki muttered angrily, her hands clenching into fists by her sides. "While Ichigo and Ishida are both facing that huge thing? As well as…_him." _She almost whispered that last part, squinting at that small blob at the park which she knew is of her mysterious saviour. For some strange reason, Tatsuki can't seem to get the thoughts of him out of her head, and she had a sudden vision of a smiling version of the brunette dressed in some strange clothes smiling at her.

"Calm down, Tatsuki," said Chad calmly, turning towards Tatsuki. "Urahara-san assured us that nothing would happen to them. Not with those three there."

"He had _better _be right." Tatsuki hissed like an angry cat, not taking her eyes off of the blobs in the park. "Or I'll _make _that man a woman!"

"Tatsuki-chan, Sado-kun…" Orihime whispered, and the two looked at Orihime who was standing in the middle between them both. "What do you both think that we should do?"

Tatsuki was about to answer before her eyes widened when sudden darkness fell around them, and she then looked up into the sky only to see that a shadow of some sort is covering the sun slowly. "A solar eclipse? At this time?"

"Strange. There isn't supposed to be a solar eclipse today," said Chad in confusion. "I always made note of those days, and there isn't supposed to be one today. The next one is three months from now."

"W-What is going on?" Orihime stuttered in fear.

**

* * *

**"W-What is going on here?" Ishida muttered, his eyes wide as he looked left and right wildly in this sudden 'night' that had came so quickly that he didn't even know what is going on anymore. The 'solar eclipse' had came all of a sudden when that brunette had shouted out something, and he can only assume that it had something to do with whatever that he had done.

"Calm down," said Shikamaru calmly. "This is my technique." He then turned towards Shiki. "Shiki."

Shiki nodded before drawing her zanpakuto from her back and pointed the blade of her zanpakuto towards the ground, taking a few steps towards the Menos without taking her eyes off of it. "Kagayaku, Tsukiyomi! (Shine, Moon Goddess)"

Everyone present watched, enthralled, as the sword in Shiki's right hand transformed immediately. The hilt immediately turned into a deep black colour with a white ribbon flowing from the pommel, with the guard in the shape of a silver crescent moon with an aqua blue dragon coiling around the hilt and the guard. The blade had also turned into a shimmering silver colour.

It was without a doubt, beautiful.

"I didn't want to release my zanpakuto here in the world of the living," said Shiki softly so that only the two other members of the Royal Guard can hear her. "But we don't really have much of a choice at present." She then raised the blade of her zanpakuto flat at eye level and muttered, "Han'ei suru! (Reflect)"

Ichigo was about to demand what is going on when a bright silver light shining from Shiki's sword forced him to keep his mouth shut. He then watched, enthralled, when the light from her sword bounced off, reflecting against the nearby lamppost before it bounced off again, reflecting against the puddles of the ground nearby, and then again and again. Soon, the light which everyone present could see had formed a type of spherical light barrier around the Menos Grande, crisscrossing all over the park.

A smile pulled at the ends of Shiki's lips. "It is the end," she said.

The crisscrossing lights around the Menos Grande soon morphed, and reveal a black metal cage that kept the Menos Grande caged in. The Menos then howled a low mournful howl before trying to move forward. Keyword, _tried. _But the cage simply refused to budge, and Shikamaru then turned towards Itachi.

"Itachi-san, it's yours."

Itachi nodded before sliding the sealed form of his zanpakuto – a combat knife, out of the pouch around his waist, twirling it in between the fingers of his right hand before he placed it flat. "Hi o tsukeru, Amateratsu! (Ignite, Illuminating Heaven)"

Like with Shiki and Shikamaru's zanpakutos before him, Itachi's zanpakuto immediately transformed.

It soon took on the appearance of a regular katana with an orange-blue blade, with the edges of the blade in silver, the hilt in the colours of deep red and black, with the guard in the shape of an orange-black sun, a pair of black demon wings stretching out on either side of it. A white tassel was also hanging from the pommel of the hilt.

"It is all yours, Itachi," said Shiki, and Itachi nodded before taking a step forwards, raising his zanpakuto so that the blade is pointing upwards towards the sky.

"This is the end." Itachi stated simply. A glint appeared in his eyes just then, and Ishida who was standing nearest to him almost freaked out as he could swore that he saw flames dancing about in Itachi's eyes. Itachi then took a swipe with his sword towards the direction of the Menos, and flames immediately danced and went straight towards the caged Menos. "Honoo o terasu! (Illuminating Flames)"

There was a loud explosion, and a loud mournful howl as everyone present shield their eyes and bodies from the flying debris as flames flew everywhere. The darkness then started dissipating; the solar eclipse had come to an end. And when everyone opened their eyes once more, they saw that Shikamaru had laid his zanpakuto flat before him, with the blade shimmering slightly before shifting back into its unsealed state.

The other two followed his example before all three sheathed their zanpakutos back.

Ichigo was the first one to find his voice. "W-What was that?" he croaked.

Shiki glanced at the orange haired teen before sighing. "Nothing at all," she said. "You're just not ready to take on a Menos yet, and it'll be difficult to explain your death should you die."

"Also, everything that had just happened here is strictly confidential," said Itachi. "Of course, you're welcome to say anything. But we'll send you straight to the Pearly Gates should you say anything at all." The eerie smirk on his face spoke wonders, and Ishida almost sweat dropped.

'_How is that even a suggestion?' _The last Quincy thought.

"We're leaving," said Shiki before walking away, being followed by Itachi and Shikamaru. "We'll leave the cleanup to you, Urahara." She clapped the blonde shopkeeper on the shoulder as she did so, walking past the man.

Urahara tipped his hat in response. "Understood," he answered. "But I'm kind of curious. What do you think will happen now?"

The three members from the Royal Guard stopped in their tracks just then and turned around, serious expressions on their faces. "Without a doubt, the scanners from the twelfth division must have at least picked up on the demise of the Menos," said Shikamaru with a sigh. "The technique that I've used blocks out all sound and vision within a ten mile radius of where I've released the technique. It also blocks out all devices, causing it to go haywire. But I've released it towards the end when the Menos was about to get destroyed, as there is a time limit of twenty minutes for how long a member of the Royal Guard can keep their zanpakuto in the released state without Soul Society noticing, even with Neji putting up the barrier."

"And without a doubt, they will send someone to investigate." Itachi answered, knowing the workings of Soul Society pretty well. "And since Kuchiki Rukia had been overstaying her time in the world of the living as well, they'll also most likely find her before too long."

"I guess so." Urahara sighed. "It will all begin from here."

* * *

_A/N: And so the Quincy versus Shinigami arc is done! And if anyone had been following my Lunar Night story in which FemNaru is the zanpakuto, you would have noticed that I've reused the names of the zanpakutos. The reason for this is pretty simple as it is a real __**pain **__to come up with zanpakuto names, and I rather like Itachi and Hinata's zanpakutos in Lunar Night myself. Also, regarding Tatsuki, you've got it; she had become a shinigami as well. And I bet that none of you are expecting who she had turned out to be, huh?_

_Anyway, I hope that you like this chapter, and please read and review!_

_**Upcoming Stories:**_

_**One Last Hope (Naruto)**_

_AU FemNaru. The attack on the village by Akatsuki had greater repercussions than expected, and war was soon declared on the elemental nations by the Choushuu. Desperate to at least save whatever lives that she could, Tsunade, the Godaime Hokage sent three of her best ninjas to Kyoto to seek the help of the Shinsengumi - Nara Shikamaru, Hyuuga Hinata and Namikaze Sayo. Naruto/Hakuoki crossover. Saitou/FemNaru_

_**The Will to Protect (Naruto)**_

_FemNaru. With the aftermath of the Akatsuki attack, the Council of Elders and the Fire daimyo, with an overruled voting to select the next Hokage, picked one Namikaze Sayo, the Hokage's right hand and ANBU captain as the Rokudaime Hokage. Shikamaru/FemNaru_

_**Haunted Memories: Rewritten (Naruto)**_

_AU FemNaru. The elemental nations have fallen and most of the shinobis are dead…by the hands of a war waged by none other than Oda Nobunaga. Whatever few survivors there are fled and stuck together just to survive. Now in the twelfth year of the Meiji era, Namikaze-Uzumaki Shiki, the leader of the few survivors of the shinobis in the elemental countries ran into a certain redhead rurouni…the very man who was responsible for the murder of her friends and the downfall of her home… Naruto/Rurouni Kenshin crossover_

_**The Ice Princess of Rikkaidai: Life in America (The Prince of Tennis)**_

_Prequel of TIPoR. Ever wondered what Echizen Rika's life in America is like prior to Rikkaidai? Join the crazy adventures of the St. Andrew's tennis team, and learn just why the team loves their vice-captain so much. _

_**Silent Symphony (Harry Potter)**_

_FemHarry. When Rowena Ravenclaw witnessed for herself just how the wizarding world was led to doom because of the actions of one Albus Dumbledore which lead to the birth of Lord Voldemort, she forced herself through a cycle of reincarnation and became Hilda Potter. Watch out, world. Rowena Ravenclaw is back. And she isn't happy. Cedric/FemHarry_

_**Hilda Evans Snape (Harry Potter)**_

_FemHarry. Hilda Potter never went to the Dursleys at all. Lily Potter had made it quite clear in her will that if anything were to happen to her and her husband, one Severus Snape is to be given custody of her. With use of a blood adoption ritual, Severus Snape soon became the father of Hilda Potter, and soon became known as Hilda Evans Snape. Hilda is two years older than canon. Charlie/FemHarry _

_**My Little Angel (07-Ghost)**_

_FemTeito. Verloren's angel was slain by the 7 Ghosts when the daughter of the King of Heaven wanted the angel out of the way. Mad with grief, Verloren slain Eve, and both master and angel were then banished to Earth for eternal reincarnation until the end of time. Now 1000 years later, both master and angel met each other again…in the Barsburg Military Academy._

_**I Fall For You (Uragiri wa Boku no Namae wo Shitteiru)**_

_What if Yuki is reborn as a girl in this life? And what if she is much more quiet and soft-spoken than expected? After a trauma that sealed her voice shut, she gains unexpected help in the form of Zweilt Guardians, and will she open her heart to a certain Opast? Luka/Yuki_

_**Three's a Crowd! (Kaichou wa Maid-sama)**_

_Who would have thought that the Student Council President of Miyabigaoka and the Demon President of Seika High were once friends? No one in Seika High expected that, least of all Usui Takumi. And thus, the poor guy soon started feeling very jealous when Igarashi Tora soon making advances on Misaki. Usui/Misaki. One-sided Igarashi/Misaki_


	5. The True Power of the Shinigami

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto and Bleach or any of the characters, but the OC characters belongs to me

* * *

**Chapter Five: The True Power of the Shinigami**

_Karakura High School  
Karakura Town_

Nearly a week after that incident with the Menos, one can find Namikaze Shiki walking into the grounds of Karakura High during lunchtime. As the captain of the Royal Guard, Shiki had the knack to slip from one place to another without anyone noticing her, a trait that all members belonging to the Royal Guard shared.

The redhead noticed several of the girls from Ichigo's class chattering about nothing in particular as they moved across the grass, and soon managed to trace the reiatsu signature of the currently out of commission shinigami in some tree where the petite dark haired girl was sitting in the branches, seemingly deep in thought.

"You know, if you frown any deeper, you're going to get wrinkles on your face."

Kuchiki Rukia nearly fell out of the tree that she is currently lounging in with shock at the sound of that voice that is so near to her, and she whirled around and looked up only to see Namikaze Shiki sitting on the tree branch above her, with one leg half-dangling off the branch.

"N-Namikaze-sama…" Rukia muttered.

Shiki sighed before turning serious, placing both hands on the branch that she is sitting on before swinging herself down to the branch that Rukia is sitting on below her, landing onto the branch with such ease that Rukia wondered if Shiki had lived all her life on trees, or if she is a ninja of some sort during her past life.

"What are you planning to do now, Rukia?" Shiki asked bluntly, much to Rukia's surprise. "And don't give me that crap that you're planning 'nothing'. It is written all over your face. I've lived nearly hundred times longer than you have, and I am pretty adept at reading people. You're planning something. And I can also tell you now: forget about whatever that you're planning on doing, which if my guess isn't wrong, you're planning to run away. You wouldn't make it further than ten paces."

"Then what am I supposed to do here then?" Rukia cried out in frustration and dismay. "With the Menos that had appeared a little over a week ago in Karakura Town, Soul Society is bound to know by now that someone had destroyed the Menos. They'll send someone to investigate for sure! And they're also bound to find out about Ichigo and that I've given my powers to him! They'll kill him for sure! You wrote those laws, Namikaze-sama! You know what will happen!"

"That is assuming if they can even find Ichigo, and if they even have the ability to kill him." Shiki replied calmly, with both her legs dangling down below the branch, looking down at the ground below her before turning back towards Rukia. "You're underestimating his ability here, Rukia. It is true that right now, he probably isn't a match for anyone above tenth seat status, but even so, he isn't that weak. Surely you knew that?"

"You can't be serious!" said Rukia, wide-eyed. "You know what type of people there are in Soul Society, and how powerful they can be! Ichigo might be strong now, but there is no way that he can even hope to defeat someone of tenth seat status and above! I admit that he has a lot of potential, and that he is plenty strong, despite only being a shinigami a little less than three months, but he'll be crushed if he tried going up against those people!"

"You give him too little credit, Rukia," said Shiki simply. "There are times when it is just better for you to trust and believe in someone. Sometimes, just mere trust and belief in an individual can give him greater strength than you've even thought possible." She smiled a secret smile at Rukia. "Strength that can even help Ichigo to defeat the likes of your beloved 'nii-sama'."

Rukia's eyes widened a slight fraction, and she almost fell off the tree at that. "H-How did you—"

A clear feminine voice rang out just then, "Kuchiki-san!" Rukia looked down only to see Orihime down on the ground below, waving to her with both arms, a cheerful look on her face. "Do you want to have lunch with us?"

Rukia then turned back towards where Shiki was sitting at only to have her eyes widening in surprise when she found that the redhead had gone, and she didn't even hear her leave…

"Kuchiki-san!"

**XXXXXX**

_Cat's Eye Cafe  
Karakura Town_

"Interesting…" said Namikaze Minato with a frown as he served two cups of coffee and two plates of chocolate cake to Shiki and Shikamaru later that night. "So you're saying that despite having been in a gigai for nearly three months, this…Kuchiki Rukia's powers as a shinigami hasn't returned yet?"

"No, and that is what is worrying me," said Shiki, chewing onto her bottom lip in anxiety, and Shikamaru nodded thoughtfully beside her. "Even if an accident had occurred in which she had lost her powers temporarily, by now, she should have at least gotten back at least half of her powers, if not all. It had already been three months. And I can feel it as well, especially during that Menos incident and earlier this afternoon when I am standing closest to her. It is like her shinigami powers are slowly draining away from her – like something is absorbing them away."

"That's strange indeed." Shikamaru remarked, and Kushina nodded. "But on that note, I dropped by Urahara's earlier today when you were at Karakura High, and apparently, that student of yours is back in town, Shiki."

Shiki turned towards Shikamaru curiously. "Yoruichi is?" she echoed. "What is she doing back in town all of a sudden when she hasn't been here for nearly fifty years?"

Shikamaru was about to reply when he was suddenly cut off when all four shinigamis currently in Cat's Eye sensed an unknown reiatsu signature spiking up nearly three streets away from where they were. "What the…?" Shikamaru turned around in his seat, narrowing his eyes slightly. "That is…the reiatsu of a vice-captain's? Soul Society sure move fast."

"He's not alone." Minato remarked, and Shiki nodded, having sensed another captain-level reiatsu with that vice-captain's reiatsu, though much more tamed and compressed than the vice-captain's reiatsu.

Shiki then stiffened when she recognised Ishida's reiatsu near where those two shinigamis are, and judging by the way that his reiatsu had suddenly spiked up, he is probably engaging one of the two – probably that vice-captain, in battle. And Shiki growled low in her throat when she sensed another reiatsu signature that she is familiar with.

Ichigo is heading towards those three sources of reiatsu like the idiot that he is.

Shiki sighed before turning towards Shikamaru who nodded, and both slipped off their stools. "We'll be going now," she said, half-turning back towards her parents. "Do me a favour and contact Itachi and Kisame, would you? I think that we're going to need their help for the upcoming weeks."

**

* * *

**The wind changed directions just then as both Shiki and Shikamaru made their way towards where they could sense Ichigo, Ishida as well as the two shinigamis from Soul Society, as well as Rukia. Shiki narrowed her eyes as a faint yet familiar smell reaches her nostrils, and from the muffled curse that her vice-captain gave out behind her, she knew that Shikamaru had smelt it as well.

Blood.

Shiki stopped in her tracks all of a sudden, causing Shikamaru to crash into her, and before the brunette could say or do anything, Shiki pulled him behind a wall, and both then peered around it only to see the departing backs of two shinigamis and one shinigami in a gigai passing through the gates of a Senkaimon before the gates disappeared.

"We're too late." Shikamaru muttered, and Shiki nodded.

The redhead then stepped out into the main road only to come across the sight of an unconscious Ishida with various cuts and slashes on his body, along with an unconscious Ichigo in his shinigami form. In the orange haired teen's left hand was clasped the broken hilt that just a few moments earlier, had been his zanpakuto, and blood was slowly pooling around him. Shiki's sharp eyes caught sight of the large gash on his chest, and sighed to herself.

Soft footsteps reached her ears just then, and Shiki whirled around only to see Urahara Kisuke approaching her. Growling, Shiki strode up to Urahara and grabbed him by his kimono. _"What _just happened here?" she demanded. "I thought that those shinigamis are just here to retrieve Rukia, _not _send one human and one substitute shinigami almost to death's door!"

"Shiki, now isn't the time for that!" Shikamaru called out from his position next to Ichigo where the brunette was trying to heal the most serious of Ichigo's injuries. "We can interrogate him all you want later on, and I'll even help with some torture if you like, but we should tend to Ishida and Ichigo first!"

Urahara cleared his throat uneasily as he met Shiki's glare head on. "Um…Shiki-san? I could either tell you about everything that has happened that had caused this today, or you can let me go, and I can go and make sure that Kurosaki-kun and Ishida-kun live through the night."

Glaring, Shiki released her hold on Urahara who quickly went over to the two unconscious boys, where Ishida was quick to rouse after Urahara had performed some healing kido on the Quincy, and after a few words have been exchanged between them, the Quincy then walked away on his own power whilst Urahara hoisted Ichigo over his shoulder.

Shiki sighed, eyeing Ichigo's broken body. She can sense the remnants of Ichigo's shinigami powers draining away rapidly, and knew that one of those shinigamis must have severed the source of his shinigami powers – the soul sleep and chain.

"I'll go over to Isshin's and inform him of the situation as well as to retrieve Ichigo's body," said Shiki, turning away. "Shikamaru, assist Urahara. I don't think that we're going to like the results if Ichigo should die."

**XXXXXX**

_Three Hours Later  
Urahara Shop_

"Alright, start talking," said Shiki three hours later as she sat cross legged in the middle of the sitting room of the Urahara Shop with Shikamaru next to her, arms crossed over her chest with a look on her face that made Urahara wish that he is anywhere but here. "What just _happened?"_

It was very touch and go for Urahara and Tessai combined to save the orange haired ex-substitute shinigami, as the two shinigamis that Ichigo had ran into did a number on him. But as it is, they have managed to bring Ichigo back from death's door, and now, all that waits is for Ichigo to wake up.

Hinata had also sent word back to Shiki about Kuchiki Rukia's status, and that she had been locked in the sixth division barracks until the Central 46 could give their sentencing. And that is where things start to get interesting, as Sasuke had also sent word, informing Shiki and Shikamaru both that _someone _had just assassinated the entire Central 46, and by the looks of things, they have been dead only a little less than a day ago – when the order for Kuchiki Rukia's retrieval was given by the Central 46.

Urahara shifted uncomfortably. "There is something in Kuchiki-san's soul that someone wants." He said, not really answering anything at all, though for Shiki, it answers lots of things.

Shiki raised an incredulous eyebrow, and beside her, Shikamaru inched away slowly and carefully, not really feeling like sitting right in front of that irritable mood once Shiki explodes. "And I assume that that 'someone' is Aizen?" she questioned sarcastically.

"Yeah."

"And something in her soul?" Shikamaru mused with a frown.

Shiki sighed. "I don't suppose that you'll tell me what is _exactly _in her soul, and how the _hell _did it even get in there in the first place?" she asked sarcastically.

"The Hougyouku." Urahara muttered in too low a voice to be heard by normal hearing, but fortunately or unfortunately, depending on how one tends to look at it, Shiki and Shikamaru aren't your normal people or shinigamis.

Shiki raised an eyebrow. "Mind elaborating?" she questioned. "I'm no mind reader, and even if I was, I wouldn't waste my powers reading yours. You didn't really tell us a lot about the Hougyouku in the first place anyway, aside from the fact that 'it's an extremely dangerous object that might prove disastrous in the hands of the wrong person'."

"It's an object that I've created about a year before you've busted me out of Soul Society back then," muttered Urahara, suddenly feeling very small, and understanding just why Yoruichi feared Shiki's sharp tongue so much now. The captain of the Royal Guard had a way to make you feel very small when she is displeased with you. "Aizen wanted it."

"Of course you did." Shiki muttered sarcastically. "If Aizen wants it so badly that he'll actually _massacre _the Central 46, just _what _is that object?"

"It's an object that can distort the lines separating a shinigami from a Hollow and vice versa."

There was deadly silence for several moments as Shiki stared incredulously at Urahara with a look on her face that suggested that Urahara had suddenly grown two new heads. In the background, Tessai could be seen hurrying both Ururu and Jinta out of the sitting room of the Urahara Shop, with the giant muttering something about 'cleaning' and 'stock taking'. Shikamaru had actually also paused in mid-yawn, staring at Urahara with something akin to disbelief.

"You mean to tell me that you've created something that can basically give a shinigami the powers of a Hollow, and a Hollow the powers of a shinigami?" Shiki asked slowly at last.

Urahara gulped, wondering if he should have written his will early.

"Yes."

"And you, being the idiot that you are, put it into Rukia's soul?"

"Yes."

Shiki rubbed her temples together to ease the major migraine that she could feel coming. "…I'm going to kill you."

**XXXXXX**

_Vizards' Hideout  
Karakura Town_

The doors to the Vizards' hideout was literally kicked opened which flew opened with a loud and gigantic crash, literally throwing up a cloud of dust, and every single one of the Vizards who were lounging about lazily in their hideout turned around only to meet with the sight of one _extremely _angry looking Namikaze Shiki storming into their hideout, with a dark green backpack slung over one shoulder, with her zanpakuto tied in a black cloth sash across her chest, with her zanpakuto hanging on her back.

One could literally see steam sprouting out of her ears, and her eyes were also flashing dangerously, and storm clouds were almost visible above her head. Kensei who was standing the nearest to her gulped and suddenly decided that it's in his best health interests if he got the hell out of the way of the one person who could easily send him all the way to the afterlife and back again. This person is after all, the very one who had trained all the Vizards, and could easily kick their asses even with them using their masks.

Shinji, the Vizards' unofficial leader chose that moment to wake up from his nap just then, removing the book from his face, and he sat up, with his hand in a slight wave as a form of greeting towards Shiki. "Hey, Shiki—"

The blonde Vizard was cut off when the backpack that Shiki was lunging over her shoulder was quite literally shoved into Shinji's face, causing him to fall off the seat that he was lying on, throwing up quite a cloud of dust, and fracturing his nose as he did so.

All the other Vizards winced at that action, and exchanged glances with each other nervously. They have never seen Shiki so angry before, and this is actually the first time that they have actually seen Shiki without her lieutenant with her as well. Even Hiyori, the spit fire of the Vizards is a tad bit wary of Shiki and her irritable mood that day.

"What had happened, Shiki-san?" asked Rose with confusion.

Shiki turned and glared at Rose before realising what she's doing, choosing to turn and glare at the ground instead, trying to burn a hole through it with sheer willpower alone. "Urahara _dead-man-walking _had just committed the most _idiotic _and _stupidest _thing that I had ever heard of in my entire life!" she growled out through such tightly clenched teeth that the Vizards could barely understand what she is saying.

"I've heard it from Shikamaru-san," said Love, and Shiki turned and glared at him, causing the Vizard to cringe inwardly. "He said that Urahara is going to help that Ichigo kid to get his powers as a shinigami back. He, on the other hand, is going to try to help that Tatsuki girl to awaken her abilities as a shinigami, whilst Yoruichi-san said that she will see to the remaining of Ichigo's friends. Apparently, Ichigo wants to bust into Soul Society to save that Rukia chick."

"It is just a matter of duty for me, Shikamaru and Itachi," said Shiki, still through tightly clenched teeth. "We're going to have to go into Soul Society whilst still _in our gigais _and _undercover _to retrieve the Hougyouku as well as to stop Aizen and whatever grandiose schemes that he is currently cooking. I'll take over Ichigo's training once he had awakened as a shinigami once more, and once this Aizen thing is over and dealt with, then I'll deal with Urahara."

"And you are here because?" Shinji babbled out whilst clutching his broken nose where blood is flowing freely from.

Shiki's eyes flashed dangerously before withdrawing her zanpakuto from its sheathe, and all Vizards present gulped nervously. "I need a sparring partner as I'm going to have to go as I am – in a gigai – whilst I'm in Soul Society, and I need some practice," she stated. "And I want to see how you guys have faired with your mastery over your Vizard powers. And this might give me some good practice to FUCKING KILL THAT ASSHOLE!" She snarled, and every single Vizard gulped nervously. Just who is this 'asshole' that she is talking about? Aizen or Urahara? "So any volunteers?"

Shinji whimpered as every single Vizard pointed fingers at him, and Kensei actually pushed him firmly towards Shiki whose eyes lit up like a Christmas tree at that.

'_I'm so dead.' _The blonde Vizard thought as he hurriedly formed his mask and barely managed to block Shiki's strike.

**XXXXXX**

_Three Days Later  
Underground Training Room, Urahara Shop_

"Well, I'll be damned." Itachi whistled as he saw Ichigo emerging from within the pit hole with shinigami black robes on. "You really managed to help him get his shinigami powers back."

The captain of the Intelligence Corps of the Royal Guard had just arrived in Karakura Town two days ago, and actually had to drag Shiki away from her 'spar' with Hirako Shinji before she killed the poor guy in her currently pissed off mood. Last that he'd seen, Love is still nursing a broken arm, and Kensei is unconscious – injuries sustained from a simple 'spar' with a currently pissed off Namikaze Shiki who also happens to be in a foul mood. Itachi had also sent Kisame back to Seishou to guard the king especially with the current situation, as he himself is also going to Soul Society with Shikamaru and Shiki.

Currently though, both he and Shiki were standing in the underground training room below the Urahara Shop whilst Shikamaru was currently who-knows-where training Tatsuki to help her awaken her abilities as a shinigami, whilst Yoruichi is busy with Orihime and Chad.

"I'm curious though," said Itachi, turning towards Urahara who is standing by the side, with the blonde shopkeeper keeping well out of Shiki's way who is still in a foul mood with him. "How did you even manage to help Ichigo to regain his shinigami powers? I've heard from Shikamaru that for that Tatsuki girl, it is easy, as it is just a matter of helping her to awaken her shinigami abilities."

Urahara shifted uneasily on his feet, keeping an eye out for Shiki. "I did what was necessary."

"I probably don't want to know then." Itachi remarked. "Shiki, you're up."

"Yeah," said Shiki before walking towards Ichigo. "Urahara, I'm still not very happy with you, so if you still want to keep your head where it is, it will be in your best health interests to stay out of my sight until I'm done with Ichigo. Go and get that Senkaimon gate of yours ready or something for the day of our departure, as for obvious reasons, _we _can't use our form of the Senkaimon gate."

"R-Roger that." Urahara stuttered before disappearing from sight so quickly that it almost seems like he'd just teleported.

Ichigo barely managed to catch his own zanpakuto as it is quite literally thrown into his face by Shiki who had tossed it up into the air with her foot as she walked towards him. "Alright Ichigo, Phase One of your training cleared," she said. "Now time for Phase Two. I'm going to drill basic fighting tactics and just _plain common sense _into that skull that you call a head even if I have to beat it into you to do it. Or you might as well just die right here. I have two weeks to turn you into a competent enough fighter to face off against the likes of a lieutenant class shinigami like that Abarai Renji fellow whom you'd met that night, and I have been known to spin miracles before. And besides, I have been in a pretty shitty mood the past few days, and you'll do for my sparring partner for the week since I'm getting a little tired of beating up the same people over and over again."

"W-Wait—"

"Here I go!" Shiki stated, withdrawing her zanpakuto from the sheathe, revealing the blade, before she came at Ichigo faster than he could even blink. The orange haired teen barely managed to dodge Shiki's strike, and he lost several strands of hair as he did so.

"What the hell?" he nearly screamed.

"You'd better keep moving, Ichigo, or Shiki will hack your head off!" Itachi called out to Ichigo as it soon turned into a game of tag for them.

"S-Stop it already, Shiki!" Ichigo screamed from over his shoulder, narrowly dodging Shiki's numerous sword strikes. Itachi knew that Shiki is merely playing around with Ichigo, since if the redhead had been serious, Ichigo would have already been dead several different ways long ago.

"If you want me to stop, you know what to do." Shiki called out, not letting up with her current onslaught.

'_Wait a moment. Only zanpakutos could hurt Hollows and shinigamis.' _Ichigo thought. _'So—'_

He then turned around, with his sword in hand, and even before he could move a single inch, the sword in his hands shattered instantly all the way up to the hilt, along with a lock of his hair, and a deep cut down his right arm, much to Ichigo's disbelief.

"I hope that you don't think that I'm as easy to deal with like that idiot Urahara." Shiki hissed at Ichigo, her eyes flashing dangerously. "Little boy, I've been fighting Hollows like the likes of that Grand Fisher even _before you were born. _And if you still wish to retain your head where it is, I'll strongly advise you to not let your guard down. My training methods are entirely different from Urahara Kisuke, an idiot and a genius at the same time."

"Genius?"

"Yes, a genius he may be, but he is still an idiot…the GREATEST one that I have ever seen, and trust me, I have seen a lot," said Shiki, rolling her eyes in exasperation. "And also, once you actually get into Soul Society, you'll do well not to mention my name there unless you want every shinigami in there to be onto you like bees to honey. I'm not exactly…_unknown _in there. And neither are Shikamaru and Itachi. For lack of a better word, there isn't a single shinigami in there who doesn't know who we are. Rukia knew who we are from the first moment when we've told you our names, but I told her to keep it quiet, as unless otherwise, we're now allowed to show ourselves."

"W-What do you—"

"You will have time for twenty questions later!" Shiki called out, slashing at Ichigo again who barely dodged it. "You'll only clear this lesson once you hear the name of your zanpakuto, and can release the first form of it!"

"Zanpakuto's name?" Ichigo asked with confusion.

Didn't that Shikamaru guy say something about that during the Menos incident awhile back as well?

"You don't even know that much?" Itachi questioned from the sidelines with disbelief. "I'm amazed that you could even live as long as you had without even knowing that much, and yet, still fighting Hollows! You must have the devil's luck or something." Itachi then cleared his throat. "Alright, first basic lesson about shinigamis and their zanpakutos. Each and every zanpakuto is different and unique, and each has their own name. You have to find yours. Calling out the name of the zanpakuto, and releasing the first stage of their power – that is called the shikai form – the initial release. If you even want to stand a chance against the likes of a lieutenant class shinigami, you must at least know the name of your zanpakuto, and attain shikai."

"Then _you _show me your shikai!" Ichigo shouted at Shiki who raised an amused eyebrow.

"My shikai? Don't make me laugh," said Shiki with a snort. "You're nowhere near worthy to even _hear_ the name of _my_ zanpakuto. If you want to see my shikai so badly, make me use it."

Ichigo yelped as he barely dodged Shiki's next attack, and Itachi watched with calculating eyes. He knew that with Shikamaru, he is also most probably putting Tatsuki through the same paces that Shiki is putting Ichigo through. A shinigami could only hear their zanpakuto's name when they are in danger, and it is imperative that both Ichigo and Tatsuki could hear the names of their zanpakutos, and at least attain the shikai form for it, or they'll die in Soul Society even before managing to rescue Rukia.

"Are you trying to train me or kill me?" Ichigo screamed after a boulder behind him shattered beneath Shiki's strike which narrowly missed him by a mere hairbreadth.

"Neither," said Shiki calmly. "I'm merely giving you the training that you need in order for you to reach your goal – rescue Kuchiki Rukia. The truth is that I can easily just go into Soul Society myself and rescue Rukia without your help. But it is _your _desire to save Rukia, not mine. I could care less if she dies or lives, seriously. She is no one to me. But with the way that you are now, you would just die like a dog in Soul Society even before reaching Rukia."

Shiki held out Tsukiyomi before her, with the light glinting off the silver blade so much like the moon, and Ichigo can only stare on in amazement. "Every zanpakuto is different. Just like every soul in the world is different. Zanpakutos are no different. No two zanpakutos are the same. Have you ever seen two people wielding the same type of zanpakuto? No. They are all different – unique only to their own wielder. I want to know the kind of zanpakuto that is unique to you, and the type of zanpakuto that you wield. And I want to know just what is so special about you!" Shiki held her zanpakuto in a reverse sword grip. "Come at me, Ichigo! If you even want to lay a single hit on me, you'd better come at me with the intent to kill!"

**XXXXXX**

_Woods of Karakura Town  
Karakura Town_

"Every zanpakuto is different, Tatsuki," said Shikamaru as he sat on the boulder at the waterfall area where they were at, and Tatsuki stood in front of Shikamaru, listening intently. "Just like how no two people are alike. Your zanpakuto is unique only to you. I've only helped to awaken the shinigami abilities lying dormant within you back then. It is up to you to awaken your _own _abilities."

"My…own abilities?"

"I want to see the type of zanpakuto that you will have," said Shikamaru with a smirk. _'And if your zanpakuto is just like Temari's, then that just confirms my suspicions of you being her. And if you awaken as a shinigami, then…' _"Usually, I would just force you into danger for you to hear the voice of your zanpakuto, as that is the quickest way for you to attain shikai. But I don't really feel like killing you, so the next best way is for you to mediate, and to go into your inner world. Just forget about everything, and focus into going into your inner world."

"R-Right…"

**XXXXXX**

_Underground Training Room  
Urahara Shop_

"Ichigo, I have no time to waste with you around here. I only have two weeks at most to turn you from an amateur into a proper shinigami with at least some fighting skills and ability." Shiki stated as Ichigo dodged another one of her attacks. "If you can't even hear your zanpakuto's name here…" She narrowed her eyes. "Then you might as well die here."

**XXXXXX**

_Woods of Karakura Town  
Karakura Town_

"Tatsuki, we don't have much time to waste here," said Shikamaru. "I don't wish to waste my time on someone who couldn't even hear the name of her zanpakuto. If you can't even do that, then you might as well die here."

**XXXXXX**

_Hear my name._

**

* * *

**_Discard all uncertainties._

**

* * *

**_The enemy is one. You are one._

**

* * *

**_What are you afraid of? What are you so uncertain of?_

**

* * *

**_Cast off your fear._

**

* * *

**_Look forward._

**

* * *

**_Go forward._

**

* * *

**_Don't look back._

**

* * *

**_Never stand still._

**

* * *

**_Hesitate and you will die._

**

* * *

**_Now call it out. My name is—_

**

* * *

**"_ZANGETSU!"_

**

* * *

**"_AWAKEN, SUSANNO!"_

**XXXXXX**

_Urahara Shop  
Karakura Town_

Near midnight later that day, Itachi and Shiki could be seen sitting on the rooftop of the Urahara Shop. Ururu and Jinta are currently both asleep, whilst Urahara and Tessai are busy building the Senkaimon Gate in order to get Ichigo and the others to Soul Society. As for Tatsuki and Ichigo, both are currently fast asleep because of the day's events, both not really caring where they dropped.

"Tiring day?" asked Itachi from beside Shiki, and the redhead grunted. The Uchiha then smirked. "Think that he can pull it off?"

"Who knows? But given his determination, he might just succeed," said Shiki with a sigh. "Well, we do have our own mission, so it'll help if he just focus on rescuing Rukia so that we do not need to worry about that girl."

Itachi smirked before pulling out a sake bottle seemingly from out of nowhere. "Want a drink?"

Shiki smiled. "I'll like that."


	6. 1000 Years Later! Back to Soul Society!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto and Bleach or any of the characters, but the OC characters belongs to me

* * *

**Chapter Six: 1000 Years Later! Back to Soul Society!**

_Cat's Eye Café  
Karakura Town_

"I see," said Namikaze Minato solemnly one week after Ichigo had _finally _completed his training, along with the others that Shikamaru and Yoruichi have been training.

Shiki had to literally _beat _common sense and fighting skills into Ichigo's thick skull during that training week until he had finally understood the meaning of 'strategy' and 'spiritual energy control'. That was one of the first things that Shiki had taught him, as when the redhead and Itachi have both first heard from Ichigo that he doesn't even _know _how to repress or to control his reiatsu, the expressions on both their faces were almost comical to watch.

Just _how _did that kid managed to survive until this day if he does not even had the slightest idea just _how _to control his spiritual energy? He really does have the devil's luck in him.

Shikamaru had fared easier with Tatsuki, as the girl seemed to have natural spiritual control, and he had taught her some low level kido, seeing as how the girl seemed to be a natural at kido. Ichigo, on the other hand, Shiki had quickly learnt that for Ichigo, attempting to perform the lower levelled kido is disastrous for him, as he'll probably sooner blow himself up rather than the training post that Itachi and Shiki were both using as Ichigo's kido training target.

Ichigo's reiatsu is just so much that he couldn't use the lower levelled kido without it backfiring on him, rather like Shiki back during her Konoha days, as her chakra is just too much in order for her to attempt basic jutsu. Shiki ended up having to teach Ichigo some of the mid to high level kido like the Thunder Cannon and the Red Flame Cannon, along with a few others, as Ichigo is just no kido type. He much preferred zanjutsu which kind of reminds Shiki of the eleventh division back in Soul Society.

"So the time has come at last," said Uzumaki Kushina solemnly, wiping an empty glass in her hands with a damp cloth. "You three are finally going into Soul Society to initiate the second phase of our mission."

Shiki sighed before setting her cup of coffee down, exchanging glances with Shikamaru and Itachi both who were sitting on either side of her. The redhead then turned her attention back towards her mother. "Kaa-san, it isn't that I don't understand your feelings on this matter, seeing as how the person that is the main root of the problem _is _your old student," she said patiently. "But we don't really have a choice in this matter now, as this Aizen problem had reached to such a state that the Royal Guard and the King himself can no longer stay silent. We really should have done something about Aizen before this, but we didn't think that Aizen will take things this far. _That_ is our mistake."

Kushina sighed. "I understand," she said. "It's just that I still find it difficult to believe that that child will do something like this. And then again, he _is _quite manipulative even back during the days when I was training him. Just where did I go wrong with him?"

"And when will the three of you be leaving?" asked Minato with a frown. "Will anyone in Soul Society recognise you? It'll spell trouble if you blow your cover."

"Well, Urahara-san said that he'll send us a signal to inform us when to head to his shop," said Shikamaru with a yawn. _'Although I've got quite a bad feeling about that…' _"And it has nearly been a thousand years since any of us have returned to Soul Society after our appointments to the Royal Guard. Those in Soul Society will probably recognise our names, as we _are_ pretty well-known in there after all, but I doubt that there will be anyone who will recognise us by face unless it's Genryuusai himself."

"Oh yes, Genryuusai," said Shiki with a low growl, causing everyone present to turn towards her. The normally soft gentle sapphire eyes of the redhead are now cold, hard and angry blue orbs. "I've got a bone to pick with him. After this entire fiasco is over, and mark my words, it _will _be as this just proves that Aizen is ready to make his move, I'm going to murder Genryuusai. Just what the hell is he high on, and what is he even _thinking _in the first place to turn Soul Society into something like this when back then when we've first left, Soul Society is still considered Paradise? Which part of it is Paradise now?"

"Count me in," said Shikamaru with a sigh. "I'm not that happy with him either."

Itachi sighed. "I don't think that any of us are," he stated.

There was a loud and resounding crash of breaking glass just then as one of the windows of Cat's Eye shattered instantly, before the sound of a loud splatter could be heard as something splattered against the wall opposite the broken window.

"Hey, my window!" Kushina nearly shrieked when she saw the broken glass panes of her window.

The remaining four heads immediately turned towards whatever had just splattered itself against the wall. Shiki's eyebrow can't help twitching when she read what the 'blood splattered message' had splattered onto the wall, and if she twitched any further, she is going to develop a permanent twitch in her eye soon.

_Cometh immediately to the front of the Urahara Store—_

"What the hell is that goofball doing to my shop?" Kushina nearly growled. "This almost looks like someone's dying message at the scene of a massacre or something!"

"There's more to come, honey," said Minato, trying to calm down his infuriated wife who hasn't been in the correct mood lately because of her wayward student, and the fact that her daughter is going to go on a mission to execute said wayward student soon.

—_P.S. Anyone who sees this and thinks something ordinary like 'It looks like a dying message' has no talent for comedy._

Silence.

The sound of crickets chirping in the bushes outside the shop could be heard loud and clear on this clear night.

"…can I punch him?" Itachi asked suddenly, his right eye twitching at almost impossible speeds.

Minato sighed, rubbing his temples together to ease his headache. "I'm sending the bill to Urahara's later for the broken window and the cleaning fee," he stated matter-of-factly.

**XXXXXX**

The sign that read 'Urahara Shop' shone brightly under this dark bleak night as the three shinigamis from the Royal Guard (though not that anyone sans for the occupants of the Urahara Shop and the Vizards knew that at present) made their way into the little rundown and ragtag shop.

And from the faint reiatsu sources that all three could sense beneath the shop in the little underground room where Shiki and Itachi have been pounding fighting knowledge and skills into Ichigo's head for the past two weeks, they could tell that everyone have been gathered, along with a few new members to the group.

"Well, this is it," said Itachi, breaking the silence as he glanced at Shiki and Shikamaru.

For once, Shikamaru wasn't slouching, but was standing upright with his hands stuffed in his pockets, a dangerous gleam in his brown eyes. Even the ever lazy genius and tactician that is the lieutenant of the Royal Guard knew that there is a time for rest and a time for work. "Our mission starts here," he stated. "I will avenge Kiba and the others!"

"Yeah," said Shiki, stuffing her hands into her pockets. "Let's go."

**

* * *

**"Looks like the whole gang's here," said Ichigo with a confident smirk on his face as he looked around at Orihime who beamed at him brightly, Tatsuki who had a smirk on her face, Chad who looked as impassive as ever, and Ishida who eyed him with a cocky smirk, dressed in that ridiculous white Quincy outfit of his, and Yoruichi…the talking cat. Ichigo is still pretty unnerved over the fact that a _cat_ can actually _talk,_ and said talking cat had also been the one to train Orihime and Chad for the past two weeks. "Let's go!"

"Not so fast, Kurosaki-san," said Urahara brightly, opening that paper fan of his and fanning himself. "We're still waiting for three more."

"Three more?" Tatsuki echoed with confusion.

"You don't think that we're just going to send you into Soul Society alone after we're done training you, do you?" said a bored voice, and all the teenagers present in the underground area under the Urahara Shop spun around only to see Shiki, Shikamaru and Itachi all approaching them silently, their footsteps barely making any noise at all. Shikamaru sighed. "Sorry that we're late. Our blood splattered message came a little late. And on that note…" He glanced at Urahara. "Kushina-san isn't pleased with your 'invitation', Urahara-san. Minato-san is going to send you the cleaning bill as well as the repair bill for the broken window. So unless you want Kushina-san to make you clean the wall as well as repair the window all by yourself, you'd better accede to her demands if you don't wish to lose what makes you male."

Urahara gulped. "R-Right. I'll remember that."

Shiki sighed as she glanced at Yoruichi who is currently in her cat form, eyeing Urahara with much amusement as the other teenagers snickered at Urahara's plight, even the ever impassive Chad. "I see that you're coming along for the ride as well, Yoruichi," she stated. "It's been a long time, hasn't it? And like always, you're always in some sort of trouble."

"Sensei." Yoruichi whined which sounds kind of weird with her male cat voice.

"S-Sensei?" Ichigo blanched, looking from Shiki to Yoruichi and back again. "Shiki, you're…Yoruichi-san's sensei?"

"Well, in a way, I guess," said Shiki with a sigh and a nod. "I was that brat's mentor and teacher, and I taught this kid everything that this brat ever knew. And like always, this brat will always be a brat, always making me worry about the twerp." She then turned towards Yoruichi with a mock glare. "When will you ever make me stop worrying about you?"

"I'm no longer a brat, sensei. I'm a fully fledged adult," said Yoruichi irritably.

Shiki sighed. "I'll believe that the day that you stop giving me trouble and stop making me worrying over you," she countered.

"As amusing as this is, we really ought to begin soon," said Urahara, tapping his cane against the ground to attract their attention. "Well then." He then snapped his fingers, and the Senkai gate that he and Tessai have both been preparing for the past two weeks or so soon appeared from out of nowhere from within a reiatsu cloak.

"This is otherwise known as a 'Senkai Gate' or the 'Senkaimon'." Urahara explained more for the benefit for the awed teenagers currently present. "This is the gate that unites our world with that of Soul Society, and also the method that I'm going to use to send you to Soul Society. Tessai-san and I have been working on it for the past two weeks. But first of all…" He turned towards Shiki and Shikamaru both. "Would you both please do the honours?"

Shiki and Shikamaru sighed before the latter pulled out a red glove with a skull inscribed on the back of it, pulling it onto his right hand, before Shiki approached a bewildered Ichigo, a chain-like silver bracelet with a silver skull pendant hanging from it around her left wrist. And as one, Shiki and Shikamaru then punched Ichigo and Tatsuki in the head simultaneously, effectively knocking their souls out of their bodies, transforming them into their shinigami forms almost immediately.

"Damn it! Tell me when you're going to do that, will you?" Ichigo yelled at Shiki, disgruntled, rubbing the top of his head, with his meat cleaver of a zanpakuto hanging on his back as usual. Tatsuki said nothing as she rubbed her head, her zanpakuto which takes on the form of a regular katana hanging by the belt around her waist, with the dark haired girl glaring at Shikamaru as she rubbed her head.

"Alright, let's begin," said Urahara loudly, causing all attention to be focused on him. "This gate is made by piling spirit exchangers atop the normal Senkai Gate. As everyone around here probably knew, Soul Society is basically a world made out of souls. Entering that world is impossible unless you're in soul form. However, the only ones among you who could move around in soul form are Kurosaki-san and Tatsuki-san, along with Shiki-san, Shikamaru-kun and Itachi-kun here, for reasons that I would not bother explaining. Thus, we will use a spirit exchanger to turn the rest of you into spirits and to send you there."

"So basically, we can go there, even without our souls being dragged out of our bodies if we go through this gate." Ishida stated, and Urahara nodded.

"That's it in a sense," said Urahara with a nod. "But the amount of time that we can open this gate and to stay connected to Soul Society is at most four minutes. That is the longest that we can do. Any longer than that, and all of you will be trapped in the space between Soul Society and the world of the living forever."

"W-What should we do?" asked Orihime timidly.

Shiki almost snorted as she stepped forward. "Just go forward," she stated, glancing at the group of teenagers. "I've trained Yoruichi myself, and I'm pretty sure that that brat must have told you this when this twerp is training you. 'Your heart and your soul are connected. The most important thing for any warrior is the state of your heart.' You must have the will to move forward towards your goal, or you'll never succeed in rescuing Rukia." Shiki glanced from one face to another. "I will guide you there. And so will Shikamaru, Itachi and Yoruichi. If you have any doubts at all, stay behind. We can't afford to have anyone dragging us down."

"Let's go then," said Ichigo confidently, taking a step forward. "No one here will look back. That's why all of us have gathered here!"

The three members of the Royal Guard watched as the group headed into the Senkaimon. Shiki then turned towards Urahara. "I'm still pissed with you, but I understand the circumstances," she stated. "I'll bring back the Hougyouku."

Urahara bowed his head to her. "Thank you."

Shiki nodded before the three members of the Royal Guard then stepped through the gateway and through the Senkaimon, with the gate flashing white as they did so. A short moment after they have vanished into the gate, Urahara stepped towards the gate with an unreadable look on his face, reaching out with a hand as he touched the white swirl that made up the gate. A sharp static shock zapped his fingers as he did so, causing some minor burns to appear.

"Owner…" Tessai muttered.

Urahara sighed before he looked at the doorway, his face falling into a frown. "Things have already reached to this, have they?" he almost whispered. "It is all up to the three of you now, Namikaze Shiki-san. Just like it always has been."

**

* * *

**It didn't take the three members of the Royal Guard long to catch up with the rest of the group as all three were pretty well versed in shunpo, with Shiki actually being the _creator_ of shunpo, actually basing it off the famed Hiraishin that her father is so well-known for back in the shinobi nations over a thousand years ago.

As they ran through the tunnel which walls seemed to be lined with purple ooze and what seemed to be giant bones, Shiki grabbed the back of Ichigo's shinigami robes and pulled the surprised boy along without any warning and with seemingly relative ease, especially since the boy was actually half a head taller than her. Yoruichi leapt onto Shiki's shoulder as she did so, and Shikamaru grabbed hold of Tatsuki's arm as he ran ahead, with Itachi grabbing hold of Orihime by the arm, trusting the other two boys to keep up with them.

"Shiki! What are you doing? I can walk on my own!" Ichigo protested.

"Just keep running!" Shiki shouted before releasing her hold on Ichigo. "Don't look back, any of you, and just keep running! The walls are closing in!"

Startled by that statement, Ichigo looked at the nearest walls only to see that Shiki is indeed right; as the purple ooze-like walls were already beginning to close in on them, threatening to constrict them in. That little fact alone is sure incentive enough for the other members of the group to increase their speed.

A faint light and a strange sound caught Ishida's attention just then, the Quincy who had been bringing up the rear of the group. "Something is back there… What is it?"

Shiki looked over her shoulder before cursing beneath her breath. "Seimichio!" she called out. "It's a form of cleaner for the boundaries that stood between Soul Society and the world of the living, and it comes through here every seven days to clean up whatever gets caught within the walls! Damn it! We sure picked a good time to choose to come through this tunnel! Why of all days must the Seimichio come through today?"

"Hurry! We're nearly there!" Itachi shouted, spotting the white light right at the end of the tunnel. And he thinks that it might be due to this tunnel that the people of the world of the living had always believed that if you see a white light at the end of the tunnel, then you are dead.

"Go!"

The group doesn't need telling twice.

Without thinking at all, they immediately leapt into the white light…only to fall out of a doorway up, UP in the sky, causing them to crash against the ground almost immediately because of the pull of gravity. A few scant seconds after that, the three members of the Royal Guard then leapt out and landed lightly on their feet next to the group of teenagers who all have their limbs tangled up with each other that it is kind of difficult to tell which limb belonged to whom.

"Troublesome. I see now what Urahara had meant when he had asked us to come along as a form of insurance." Shikamaru sighed, looking at the bunch of teenagers currently sprawled out onto the ground before him. "You kids are simply too reckless." The lazy genius then looked around the area where they were at before exchanging looks with Itachi and Shiki. _'Nearly a thousand years…' _He thought. _'We're back here again.'_

Ignoring Shikamaru, Ichigo managed to untangle himself with much difficulty from Ishida and Chad and pulled himself to his feet, dusting imaginary dust off of his clothes and looking around. "So this is Soul Society?"

"To be specific, this is the Rukongai district of Soul Society, the most populated areas in this world." Yoruichi explained. "It surrounds the Seireitei – the headquarters of the shinigamis, and is also divided into 320 districts, with 80 districts in each given direction."

"It seems awfully deserted." Tatsuki observed, looking around her only to see deserted streets. A tumbleweed actually comically tumbled past them as she spoke. "There isn't anyone here."

"It isn't too surprising, I'm afraid," said Yoruichi with a sigh. "Souls who enter the Soul Society generally came here via a shinigami's guide. Those that came here without the guide of a shinigami are generally believed by the general populace of Rukongai to be bad luck, and the source of all things trouble. Thus, they're hiding from us."

Tatsuki frowned. "What do you think, Shika—" She then blinked as where the brunette pineapple haired teen (although he is FAR older than that) was standing moments prior, there was only empty air. And so were the spaces where Itachi and Shiki were standing in earlier. "Huh? Where are Shiki-san, Shikamaru-kun and Itachi-san?"

**XXXXXX**

_North Rukongai District 64  
Soul Society_

In northern Rukongai, district 64, also otherwise known as the North Alley of Wandering Spirits, was where one can find the three shinigamis from the Royal Guard walking through this place. The inhabitants didn't pay them much attention, as the three of them were still in their gigais, though the clothes that they were wearing were relatively more modern-looking than the traditional kimonos and yukatas that the inhabitants of Rukongai were wearing.

Finally, all three came to a stop outside some wooden hut before Shiki exchanged glances with Itachi and Shikamaru who both nodded and stopped where they were – seemingly standing guard, whilst Shiki stepped towards the hut and leaned against the wall beside the opened doorway, her arms crossed over her chest.

"How is it?" Shiki muttered in a voice too low to be heard by anyone else sans for one who is leaning against the other side of the wall.

"He hasn't been making any moves so far," said a male baritone-like voice from inside the hut. "Save for that one time with the disappearing souls' incident nearly a hundred years ago, and with that time with that Hollowed shinigami fifty years ago, he hasn't made any moves in Rukongai at all. I guess that this means that he's done with his experiments, and is now solely focusing on that Hougyouku that Urahara Kisuke had made."

"I see," said Shiki with a sigh. "Well, I _had_ been expecting something like that when Sasuke had informed me that the entire Central 46 has been assassinated some time back, and that Aizen had been using their name to send out orders to Soul Society."

The man from before snorted. "If you ask me, he did us a favour," he said. "The Central 46 has been a thorn in our sides for some time now – both us and the King himself. But we can't dismiss them at that time, as it'll probably cause a riot if we do not give a good reason why. He sure did us a favour, that Aizen. If he hadn't been a major pain in the ass as well, I would have considered granting him a promotion of some kind."

Shiki sighed. "Well, looks like the real part of our mission is just starting," she stated matter-of-factly. "Everything will probably be over within a week or so, if it is according to Shikamaru's calculations, and he hasn't been wrong so far. And if we fail to do away with Aizen, we'll then have to get ready for the worst case scenario."

"I agree," said the man.

Shiki sighed before straightening up. "Thank you for your hard work," she said simply. "We'll come and get you before heading back to Seishou or the world of the living once this is over. But until then, please keep an eye on Rukongai with Konan-san, Nagato-san."

**XXXXXX**

_West Rukongai District One (Junrinan)  
Soul Society_

"W-Who is this guy?" asked Tatsuki with a frown as they looked at the silver-haired shinigami wearing a white haori standing in the streets beyond the western gate of Seireitei that Jidanbou, the gatekeeper, had opened for them after Ichigo had defeated him…and with relative ease too.

"C-Captain of the Third Division…" Jidanbou almost whispered in fear, still holding onto the half-opened gate. "I-Ichimaru Gin…"

"This can't do," said Ichimaru Gin in a voice with a strange accent to it, with a fox-like smile on his face.

And it might just be Ichigo's imagination, but he could have sworn that this guy is mocking them. Almost as quick as it had begun, there was a sudden silver flash as a sword appeared in Ichimaru's hand, and Jidanbou let out a pained grunt as he fell to his knees without releasing his hold on the gate, with a deep gash visible on his left arm where blood was flowing freely.

"You're a gatekeeper. A gatekeeper is supposed to keep the gate shut. Opening the gate isn't a part of your duty, Jidanbou."

"I lost in a battle against their leader," said Jidanbou with his teeth clenched together in pain as he held the door opened with one hand despite the pain that he is obviously feeling, beads of sweat rolling down his face as he did so. "When the gatekeeper loses, it is only natural that he opens the gate!"

"I'm afraid that you're a tad bit mistaken on that part," said Ichimaru, still smiling that eerie smile of his before turning around and walking a short distance away, one hand still on the hilt of his sword. With his back facing the group just outside the gate, they failed to see the relieved expression that had appeared on his face for a split second before disappearing. _'Finally, they're here… Took you long enough, Shiki.' _"When the gatekeeper loses, he doesn't open the gate. If the gatekeeper loses, that would mean that…he must be executed."

There was another flash of steel, before being followed by the loud clang of metal on metal.

Ichigo then blinked in surprise as a hand clammed down onto his shoulder before he can even make a move to intercept the silver haired shinigami, and he turned his head only to look into the cool onyx eyes of one Uchiha Itachi. Nara Shikamaru was standing in front of Tatsuki, Chad, Orihime and Ishida, his sheathed zanpakuto held horizontally out before him, blocking all four of them from rushing to their deaths by assisting Jidanbou, an impassive look on the face of the Royal Guard's tactician and lieutenant. The orange haired substitute shinigami then took a look towards the initial direction of Ichimaru Gin only to see that Shiki had her sword out and had knocked Ichimaru's sword to the ground.

The silver haired shinigami himself had an eerie smirk on his face as the two stepped back from each other, with Shiki not taking her eyes off of Ichimaru, tightening her grip on her sword. "Well now," said Ichimaru with a light smirk, "what do we have here?"

Shiki frowned slightly before turning her head to look over her shoulder. Once she is satisfied that Ichigo and his friends are alright, and that Jidanbou is obviously still alive, she then turned her attention back towards Ichimaru.

"Shiki—" Ichigo tried taking one step towards Shiki and Ichimaru, but Itachi held him back.

"Stop." Itachi told Ichigo sternly. "Shiki can handle herself. You'll only be a hindrance to her. And you aren't his match now. You can't hope to defeat a captain at your current level."

"Normally, I won't interfere in the battles of others, but I can't let this one slide," said Shiki impassively, not taking her eyes off of Ichimaru Gin. "I have no idea what had just happened earlier, but I can't let you do this."

"You're interesting," said Ichimaru with a smirk. "That boy over there with the orange hair seems mighty strong, but you seemed even stronger to me. You're not a normal person, are you?"

Shiki narrowed her eyes at Ichimaru, and Itachi scowled at him before Shikamaru turned and looked over his shoulder to glare at Ichimaru. The unspoken message from all three is clear: _put up a show if you must, but don't reveal too much, or you'll end up blowing our cover._

"I have no idea what you're talking about," said Shiki stubbornly.

"Shiki! Let me at him!" Ichigo howled from his spot just then, almost deafening Itachi for several moments, causing his ears to ring. "I'll fucking kill that asshole!"

"You idiot!" Itachi hissed, grabbing Ichigo's shoulder before he can rush off. "Didn't _anything _that Shiki taught you sank into that pea sized thing that you call a brain? You _don't_ stand a chance against him, Ichigo!"

A contemplative look flashed past Ichimaru's face before it was gone so quickly that one can only wonder if it is a trick of the light. "So you're Kurosaki Ichigo?" he mused.

Ichigo blinked in confusion. "Do I know you?"

"So you're really still alive." Ichimaru Gin murmured before he turned and began to walk away. "This is getting interesting."

"Don't you dare leave, you coward!" Ichigo roared, causing Shikamaru to slap his forehead with frustration. "Or do you not dare to fight me with that little butter knife of a wakizashi that you had with you?"

Itachi exchanged exasperated looks with Shiki at that. "I _do _believe that I've already told you that you can't judge a person's ability by the size of their weapon alone." Shiki muttered in exasperation, rolling her eyes skywards.

"It's not a wakizashi," said Ichimaru calmly, finally stopping in his tracks and turning around fully. He then aimed his blade at Ichigo, and Shiki's eyes widened when she finally understood what the silver haired shinigami is planning. "This is my zanpakuto. Ikorose, Shinso. (Shoot him dead, Sacred Spear)."

Shiki's eyes widened before she turned around on the pivot of her heel and activated her Flash Step, disappearing in a quick flash.

Jidanbou who is still holding up the gate let out a small cry of surprise when he felt a body lunge at him, knocking him with so much force that he was forced back from the gate and sent sprawling to the ground. There was a short clang of metal on metal as everyone present watched with wide eyes as Itachi intercepted Ichimaru's blade with the blade of his own sword whilst shoving Ichigo away from the gate, a hard look in the dark haired teen's eyes as the thin metal blade of Shinso sent him back several meters, and away from the gate, with the gate closing before his eyes.

"No!" Ichigo roared as he picked himself up from the ground and raced towards the slowly closing gate.

Ichimaru could be vaguely seen as the gate closed slowly with a grin on his face as the silver haired shinigami waved at them cheerily. "Bye bye!"

"Why did you stop me?" Ichigo roared as he turned towards Itachi and Shiki who were both sheathing their swords calmly. "If you had only let me fight him—"

"You would have died like the fool that you are." Shiki stated, cutting him off. She fixed Ichigo with a steely look. "Don't overestimate your own abilities, Ichigo. The you of now is still no match for a captain level shinigami such as Ichimaru Gin. The only captains that you might possibly stand a chance at defeating are probably the ones that you would rarely, if never, find on the battlefield in the first place. If I had allowed you to fight Ichimaru Gin, you would have died."

Yoruichi sighed, approaching Ichigo with her tail swishing behind her as she did so. "I'm afraid that sensei is right, Ichigo," she told him. "It would probably be a good idea if all of you try to avoid any confrontations with the captains if at all possible. And if you ever had the misfortune to run into one, my advice is this: run as fast as you can in the opposite direction. You'll never survive a battle against a captain level shinigami. The only ones who might emerge victorious are probably sensei, Itachi-san and Shikamaru-san."

"Then what are we supposed to do now?" Ichigo asked with a grunt, dropping himself to the ground, cross-legged.

"I'm going to find an old friend of mine," said Yoruichi with a sigh. "But I have no idea where that friend of mine is right now, and so—"

Shikamaru interrupted Yoruichi just then. "Is this friend of yours Shiba Kukaku, by any chance?" he enquired, and all heads present turned towards him.

"Do you know Kukaku?" Yoruichi asked, bewildered.

"Well, you can put it that way," said Shiki with a cough. "But last that we'd heard, Kukaku is somewhere in Northern Rukongai, district seventy four. We'll search for that troublemaker." She added, gesturing towards herself, Itachi and Shikamaru. "In the meantime, Yoruichi, you make sure that these kids don't get into any further trouble."

At that, every single head turned towards Ichigo, sans for Orihime who was busy healing Jidanbou, and Tatsuki who was assisting her. Ichigo, noticing the stares of everyone present, cried out in indignation. "Hey! Why are all of you looking at me?"

**XXXXXX**

Namikaze Shiki found herself nursing a major migraine when she walked out of Shiba Kukaku's house later that night, rubbing her temples together to ease her headache.

It had taken all three of them nearly half-a-day just to find the current location of Shiba Kukaku, and Shiki made a mental note hours ago to strangle her old friend for moving houses so often. Really. One must only wonder if the bad habits of her old master had rubbed off on her somehow, despite leading a 'new life' of sorts right now.

Sasuke had been the one to inform her of Shiba Kukaku all those years back, as the older brother of the after-mentioned woman had been his lieutenant when he was in the thirteenth squad. And naturally, the younger brother of Itachi as well as the captain of the Kido Corps of the Royal Guard had known who Shiba Kukaku is immediately almost as soon as he had laid eyes on her.

Her face might be different, but the feel of her reiatsu as well as personality still remains the same. And following that, Shiki and Shikamaru have both immediately dropped by Soul Society for a visit as well as to collect their usual reports from Sasuke, Hinata and the two that Shiki had planted in Soul Society about ten years after she had sent Sasuke and Hinata to Soul Society to keep an eye on Aizen.

Shiki had a bit of a hard time trying to get Ichigo to follow them to Shiba Kukaku's house when she, Itachi and Shikamaru have headed back to the house of the chief of western Rukongai's first district which is where all the others were at until they knew where Shiba Kukaku is.

And from what they have heard from Tatsuki and Yoruichi, some ill-mannered punk riding on a boar had the balls to challenge Ichigo to a fight or something after insulting shinigamis whilst all three of them were out searching for Shiba Kukaku, only to have the punk scream about 'time' or something before rushing off like his ass is on fire after Ichigo had fired off a well-aimed Red Flame Cannon at the ass of the punk, effectively setting him on fire.

Tatsuki wasn't amused by the punk's stand against shinigamis, but it didn't bother her as much as it did Ichigo, as she had practically been invisible to the punk, and not to mention that she had been quietly sitting in a corner during that entire confrontation quietly mediating like what Shikamaru had taught her. But Ichigo wasn't as restrained as Tatsuki, and had actually wanted to remain in the chief's house to wait for the punk to return so that they could resume their fight.

It actually took the normally lazy and cool headed Shikamaru losing his temper and restraining Ichigo with a Bakudo 1 and having Itachi carry Ichigo by the neck of his shinigami robes before they managed to get the stubborn orange haired teen to the house of Shiba Kukaku.

And Fate also sure love fucking with them, as the punk who had insulted Ichigo earlier in the house of the chief of the Junrinan district actually turned out to be the younger brother of Shiba Kukaku who had agreed to help them out only if her younger brother sticks with them. Ichigo and Kukaku's younger brother – Shiba Ganju, have both nearly caused Kukaku to burn the entire house down in a fit of anger when the woman had lost patience with the fight and tussle between them both.

And that is also how one Namikaze Shiki had found herself outside Shiba Kukaku's house that night, with Shikamaru keeping guard in the house as Itachi was busy teaching the five teens how to create a cannonball in order for them to get into the Seireitei itself via Shiba Kukaku's Number One Cannon, the Red Flower Cannon.

Shiki sighed before she sat down on the grass growing around Kukaku's house with the two arms, stretching her legs out before her, and watching the stars shining in the night skies. "It's peaceful here tonight," she muttered to herself.

"It really is," said a voice, and Shiki looked over her shoulder only to see Shiba Kukaku walking towards her before standing by her side and looking up into the night skies that are full of stars that night, her pipe in between the fingers of her right hand. "I thought that you'll be here, and I was right." Kukaku answered Shiki's unasked question. The fireworks user then smiled a rare smile at Shiki. "It's nostalgic, isn't it? The first time that we've met in Soul Society, and when I've gotten some of my old memories back upon meeting you and Shikamaru was on a night like this. And we meet again in the same place nearly sixty years later."

Shiki sighed. "What can I say? Fate sure loves fucking with us. Either that, or it sure is ironic," she said. She then smiled. "It has really been a long time, Sakura." She then shook her head from side to side. "No. You're Shiba Kukaku now. You might have some of her old memories, and you have her soul, but you're not Sakura. Not any longer, at least."

Kukaku smirked at Shiki. "My apologies. But I have no wish to be a shinigami," she stated, and Shiki nodded. "And it is as you've said, Shiki. I have her memories, but I can never be Haruno Sakura ever again. I know that the Royal Guard has a way to have the reincarnated souls of their old comrades regaining their past memories and past lives, and also to reawaken as their old selves – in both appearance and memories as well as powers, but I don't want that kind of life for myself when I've seen what had actually happened to aniki back then. Furthermore, I don't want to be involved in the war any longer. I'm tired."

"You don't hate her?" Shiki asked suddenly, and Kukaku shook her head.

"No." Kukaku then sighed. "Not any longer at least. Ukitake and Sasuke both explained to me back then so I at least understood the circumstances of that night. And then, I decided. If that girl comes to me personally to apologise, then I'll let it be. Hating someone is tiring too."

Shiki sighed. "Isn't that the truth?" she muttered.

There was silence for awhile before Kukaku spoke again, puffing away on her pipe, the strong tobacco smell wafting in the air. "What are their chances of getting that Kuchiki girl out alive?" she asked, turning towards Shiki.

Shiki sighed at that question. "Honestly? Less than five percent," she stated. "Each and every one of them are at a third seat level at most. None of them stood a chance against a lieutenant level shinigami sans for Ichigo and perhaps Tatsuki. They'll all be annihilated for sure if any of them tried taking on a captain at this point of time."

"Oh, it can't be that bad," said Kukaku comfortingly. "You've trained them yourself, after all. And so did Itachi and Shikamaru. I have faith in your abilities."

Shiki sighed. "Two weeks simply isn't enough time for us to transform them instantly into fully fledged warriors, capable to take on lieutenant and captain level shinigamis, and to walk away breathing," she stated. "Not even I can spin miracles like that. Sure, they're all decent enough fighters, but to be able to actually come out victorious is another matter."

"And about Aizen…" Kukaku trailed off, and Shiki sighed.

"That is giving me a killer migraine as well," she said. "I don't have to worry about the Central 46 now, if Sasuke's report is to be believed. But I have something more pressing to worry about, which is Aizen himself. Shikamaru only had a faint suspicion as to what his plans are, but we don't have any confirmation about it. And once we actually do, it might even be too late. Thus, I've already made all the necessary preparations in the event if we actually _do_ fall into the worst case scenario. And not to mention the fact alone that I can't afford to alert Aizen and his lapdog that the Royal Guard are well aware about him and his plans, and that we're onto him. Thus, we have no other choice but to infiltrate Soul Society as 'ryokas', and hope that no one will recognise us. With Ichigo and his friends creating a ruckus in Soul Society which I'm pretty sure that they will, that gives us ample enough opportunity to investigate around Soul Society without anyone realising. I do realise that we're probably only using Ichigo and his friends this way, but at the moment, it simply couldn't be helped."

There was silence for a long while before Kukaku spoke again. "The strange happenings happening around Rukongai have stopped of late," she said. "And that must mean that whatever Aizen is planning, he is going to take a major step forward now."

"Yeah. And the spy that we've sent right into his inner circle had told us the same thing," said Shiki with a sigh. "It will all end by the end of this. And then, that is when things will probably begin for real for us, if we fail to kill Aizen by the end of this charade."

"Those kids should be done with the cannonball training by tomorrow as well," said Kukaku, taking one look back over her shoulder at her house, and back to Shiki again. She then turned serious. "But Shiki, are you sure about this? If you actually enter Soul Society, Soukyouku itself will—"

"I know," said Shiki with a sigh, interrupting Kukaku. "I can only hope that no one will notice Soukyouku reacting to my arrival in Seireitei itself. If Genryuusai notices, he will know what it meant instantly. I'll commend Genryuusai for actually coming up with a way to use the powers of Soukyouku for a certain period of time, but apart from the King and me, no one else can command Soukyouku. After all, I _created _Soukyouku."

**

* * *

**A slight twitch slowly developed in Shiki's eye as she leaned against a tree not too far away from Seireitei itself, her arms crossed over her chest with one foot tapping impatiently against the ground. There was the sound of a light crunch of twigs and the cackling of dried leaves just then, and the unmistakable form of one Ichimaru Gin appeared not too far away from Shiki who didn't even bother to look into his direction.

Shiki then spoke calmly, her eye twitching considerably as she glared at Ichimaru Gin. "Is there a real need to _almost _blow our cover back there?" she asked irritably. "Eh, _Kabuto?"_

Yakushi Kabuto raised both his hands up in mock surrender as he looked at his superior in the eye. "Don't blame me," he said. "If I don't do that, Aizen might probably suspect something instead. I have to say something like that if I want to shake his suspicion off."

Shiki sighed. "What is he planning to do now?" she asked curtly.

"He's making his move," said Kabuto seriously. "You have to move quickly if you want to prevent the Hougyouku from getting taken. There's only so much that I can do after all. And I don't believe this…" He muttered something incoherent beneath his breath. "Urahara Kisuke is actually _idiotic _enough to make something as dangerous as the Hougyouku?" He shook his head in disbelief. "Not even Sasori had the balls to do something like that, and _he_ is the predecessor of Neji in the Research Unit in the Barrier Corps of the Royal Guard before he had left not long after the war five hundred years ago."

Shiki turned serious. "On that note, have you found him?" she asked.

"Nope. Not a thing," said Kabuto cheerily. "But I think Nagato-san had an idea, as he is pretty good at the investigating part of things. Jiraiya-sama probably knew as well. You should ask them after this is all over."

"Yeah, I'll do that," said Shiki with a sigh, pinching the bridge of her nose to lessen her headache. "If it all actually comes down to it, I might very well have to mobilise the entire Zero Division. And if worst comes to worst, the King himself might have to get involved as well, though I hope that it won't come down to that. He gave us the permission nearly a hundred years ago to break every single spiritual law if we have to as long as we produce results, and that also means that he must have anticipated something like this from happening. There's definitely a reason why he's the Supreme Ruler and the King of Soul Society." She sighed. "My mother isn't too happy about this either, seeing as how Aizen _is_ her old student, but she understood the circumstances." She then glanced at Kabuto. "Lay low for now, Kabuto. I'll contact you again."

Kabuto nodded. "Understood."

**XXXXXX**

_Five Hours Later  
Seireitei, Soul Society_

Uchiha Sasuke and Hyuuga Hinata could both be found walking along the streets of Seireitei, quietly talking with each other in low tones. It wasn't an unusual sight now, especially since the two were always in each other's company, and many shinigamis in the Gotei 13 have even mistaken them as lovers.

The loud banging sound of a mallet on wood echoed all around Seireitei just then, freezing the two in their spots, along with every other. That was the emergency signal for Seireitei in which all available shinigamis are to take up battle positions within Seireitei itself, and to help protect the headquarters of the shinigamis.

"_Emergency Alert! Emergency Alert! Intruders in Seireitei! All squad members, please take up defensive positions!"_

"What?" Sasuke blinked, looking in several directions at once. "Intruders?"

"There!"

Sasuke then spun around only to see that a cannonball of some sort was making its way towards Seireitei. By now, shinigamis from all squads have gathered onto the streets, their attention focused onto the cannonball that is currently making its way towards Seireitei.

Sasuke's eyes widened a little. "That's crazy! Are they trying to get into Seireitei like that?"

The cannonball struck the barrier surrounding Seireitei as he spoke, and a strong ripple of reiatsu surged throughout Seireitei, hereby effectively setting off all their reiatsu detector alarms.

"It hit!" said some random shinigami in Sasuke's squad as everyone's attention was on the cannonball itself.

"It hit the anti-soul shield and stopped!" added another shinigami.

Hinata and Sasuke both exchanged looks before turning their attention back towards the cannonball. They both knew of only one person who can design something like this to be able to withstand and to penetrate Seireitei's anti-soul shield which is something which the captain of the Royal Guard had designed approximately one thousand years ago before her departure from Soul Society in order to protect Seireitei.

And even as everyone watched with bated breaths, the cannonball broke through the shield before disappearing, breaking into four golden lights which went into four different directions at once. As one, Sasuke and Hinata turned towards the direction of the Soukyouku Hill and saw a faint red glow emanating from the Soukyouku.

**

* * *

**A group of unseated shinigamis from some random squad ran past as Itachi, Shikamaru and Shiki remained quietly within the branches of the trees, concealing their reiatsu completely. The three then exchanged glances with each other before turning towards the direction of Soukyouku Hill only to see the Soukyouku itself glowing crimson red, emanating a welcoming crimson red glow.

_Welcome back, master._

Shiki smiled.

'_It's good to be back.'_

**

* * *

**Hinata and Sasuke both then smiled and exchanged looks.

"It looks like she's here at last." Hinata stated, and Sasuke nodded. "Along with the other two."

"Yeah. Shiki is finally back." Sasuke agreed. He then smirked. "And with that, our _real _mission starts now."


	7. Mission Start!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto and Bleach or any of the characters, but the OC characters belongs to me

* * *

**Chapter Seven: Mission Start!**

Namikaze Shiki frowned slightly to herself as she glanced around her at the four captains currently surrounding her, Itachi and Shikamaru in the middle of Seireitei's streets, basically barricading them in.

Captains Hitsugaya Toushirou, Tousen Kaname, Komamura Sajin and Kuchiki Byakuya surrounded the three of them, with all four captains having stern looks on their faces with a look that is of a person who is ready for battle.

"The game ends here, ryoka," said Kuchiki Byakuya coldly, readying his zanpakuto. "I will not allow you to disrupt the peace here any longer."

Shiki, Itachi and Shikamaru exchanged looks with each other as they did so; each of them reaching for their individual zanpakutos, though not that the shinigamis in front of them actually knew that they _are_ carrying zanpakutos. Shiki had anticipated shinigamis of Soul Society catching up to them sooner or later, she just didn't expect it this soon, and having them ending up facing _captains_ of all people furthermore!

"What should we do?" asked Shikamaru lazily, keeping a wary eye on the four captains.

Shiki sighed before releasing her hold on her zanpakuto. "We have no other choice," she muttered before dropping into a battle stance, and the four captains tensed up. "My apologies. I really do not wish to do something like this, but you leave me with no other choice…"

**XXXXXX**

"This is as far as you go, ryoka." Ninth division's lieutenant, Hisagi Shuuhei said solemnly as he faced Arisawa Tatsuki in the middle of Seireitei's streets.

Tatsuki scowled at the lieutenant, casting him a wary look as she did so. Shiki and Shikamaru have made damn sure that all of them knew what the differences in clothing and insignias meant in Soul Society so that they do not end up biting off more than they could chew. An armband meant a lieutenant. A haori meant a captain.

'_This guy…'_ thought Tatsuki warily, glancing at Shuuhei. _'…won't be easy…'_

**XXXXXX**

Shiba Ganju plain freaked out as both himself and that orange haired shinigami plummeted straight towards the ground, seeing the ground come closer towards them. He has no wish to see his brother in the afterlife after death that early, and not only that, but he was pretty sure that if he died this early in the game, his sister is bound to find a way to bring him back to life and kill him again.

"Turn into sand!" Ganju shouted, nearly deafening Ichigo who was just next to him, drawing several circles in the air as he did so. "Seppa!"

And with a gigantic crash, they landed in a large hole in the street which threw up sand in every direction. For several moments, there was silence as the sand dissipated, and Ichigo surfaced first, coughing and gagging whilst spitting out sand which had somehow found it's way into his mouth, sounding like he was about to die.

"Bleh! Give me some warning if you're going to do that first!"

"Shut up!" Ganju shouted from beside him in the pit that he's made with his kido, dusting the sand particles off his clothes. "I saved your life, didn't I?"

"Haha!" A voice somewhere behind them stopped Ichigo from throwing a retort back at Ganju. "I'm sure lucky today! I thought that having guard duty was boring, but to think that two of the ryokas that we're searching for actually landed right in front of me! Lucky! Today is my lucky day!" Ichigo and Ganju turned to see a bald man wearing the shinigami robes with his zanpakuto in his hands. Said shinigami pointed his sheathed zanpakuto at Ganju and Ichigo both. "And as for you both, you're very unlucky indeed."

**XXXXXX**

_Fourth Division Headquarters  
Soul Society_

"I do not believe that I've just heard you both right." Unohana Retsu, the captain of the fourth division and overall head of the medic corps of Soul Society smiled politely at her old friends, Kyoraku Shunsui and Ukitake Juushirou – the captains of the eighth and thirteenth divisions respectively. All three captains were currently ignoring the fact that several of the medics of the fourth division were currently hard at work busy healing the four bruised, battered and unconscious captains behind them. "You mean to tell me that Kuchiki-taichou and the other three ended up engaging three of the ryokas in battle, the ones that Ichimaru-taichou had stated were the ones who have thwarted his attempt at eliminating the ryokas at the gate? And that those three ryokas fought Kuchiki-taichou and the remaining three, emerged victorious without so much as a scratch on their bodies, and actually vanished from the scene even before the both of you appeared? Am I to understand that this is all true, and not some foolish joke that Kyoraku-taichou had made up?"

"As much as I wish for it to be a joke, Unohana-taichou, this is all true, unfortunately." Kyoraku sighed. "The ryokas sure have some strong people with them if they could do this to four captains."

Ukitake said nothing to that.

**XXXXXX**

And the bald shinigami landed on both feet after flipping himself over his zanpakuto after his 'dance', striking a pose, the skin on his head shining in the sun. Ganju and Ichigo could only stare in disbelief.

Is this guy…an idiot?

The shinigami's comrade, a guy with feathers attached to his eyelid sighed.

A tick developed on the head of the bald shinigami as he twitched. "What are you two still doing in there? I even did my lucky dance to give you both some time to get out of that pit! And why the hell aren't you doing anything but staring?"

"They're probably too petrified to even move." His comrade suggested.

"Hey Ichigo." Ganju whispered into the ear of the orange haired substitute shinigami. "Let's get the hell out of here!"

"You're telling me to run away like a coward?" Ichigo retorted, ignoring whatever that the two shinigamis before him were saying. "Are you stupid or something?"

"You're the idiot here!" Ganju hissed. "Can't you tell from the level of their reiatsu? These guys are not your normal shinigami!"

"What are you two arguing about down there?" The bald shinigami asked, squatting down by the 'man-made pit' to look at the bickering pair who was currently arguing like an old married couple. He then shrugged. "Oh well. It has nothing to do with me. Go on ahead and keep on arguing if you want to. There is nothing that you can do to change your fate anyway."

"But if we keep waiting for them like this, then people from other squads will come and take away our kill." His partner added.

"You're right." The bald shinigami nodded, moving his zanpakuto so that it is resting against the back of his neck. "Alright then! Being such a nice guy, I'll give you more time to argue! You have until I finish my next dance!"

Meanwhile, with Ichigo and Ganju, they were both arguing without any regard to their current predicament.

"I don't care what you said! I'm running! If you want to fight them so badly, you're on your own!"

With his piece said, Ganju leapt out of the hole and started running as fast as he could in the opposite direction.

The bald shinigami who was just starting his weird dance routine blinked before turning to look down at Ichigo who was currently still in the hole. "What's that? You two break up or something?"

"Something like that, yeah." Ichigo muttered.

The bald shinigami frowned. "How troublesome," he muttered, and several miles away, a certain squad Zero vice-captain sneezed. "Yumichika!"

"I'm on it!" said his comrade, leaping over Ichigo's head and chasing after Ganju. The two soon rounded around a corner and disappeared from sight.

Ichigo sighed before placing both his hands against the edge of the hole that Ganju had made and hefted himself upwards, landing onto both feet with ease before straightening himself up.

"I have a question," said the bald shinigami, eyeing Ichigo appraisingly. "Why didn't you run away? Your friend knew that we're much stronger than him, that's why he ran away. Why didn't you do the same thing that he does? Personally, I think that it's a bright thing to do."

"From what I see, there's no sense in that," said Ichigo calmly. "If you really _are _stronger than me, then it makes no point even if I run – you would have caught up to me anyway. But if you're weaker than me…" Ichigo grabbed his sword, and the bandages binding Zangetsu unwound itself. "Then I can simply beat you and move on."

"I see…" said the bald shinigami, nodding to himself. "You're not as dumb as you look." The shinigami took out his sword. "There's one question that I have for you though. What's your name?"

"Kurosaki Ichigo."

The bald shinigami smirked to himself. "Ichigo huh? That's a nice name," he commented. "Men with the word 'ichi' in their names are often powerful or successful." He then spun his sword around. "I hadn't made the proper introductions, have I? I'm the third seat of the eleventh division, Madarame Ikkaku! As both guys who have the word 'ichi' in their names, let's make this a great fight!"

**XXXXXX**

_Fourth Division Headquarters  
Soul Society_

"Sotaichou." Unohana bowed her head to the aged old leader of the shinigamis before excusing herself to give Yamamato some privacy with the captain of the seventh division.

"Genryuusai-dono." Komamura muttered as he sat up in the bed, bandages around his large frame, with the bucket mask that he always wore still concealing his face from view.

"Just sit back, Komamura," said Yamamato with a sigh. "I've heard from Unohana-taichou about your encounter with three of the ryokas."

"I am ashamed." Komamura muttered, bowing his head in shame. "I've failed to apprehend the criminals who have dared to disturb the peace of Soul Society."

"Oh, don't worry about that," said Yamamato reassuringly. "We'll get those ryokas sooner or later. I'm more interested to know what they've said though."

"I didn't really hear much of what they've said, as before I knew it, Hitsugaya-taichou and Tousen were down even before I've seen the female of their group move," said Komamura. "The oldest of their group – the child with the dark hair was the one who took out Kuchiki-taichou barehanded, and the female of the group is the one who took me on. She only said one thing though: 'no matter how many times the phoenix dies, it will always rise from the ashes of rebirth'."

Yamamato froze, having heard this phrase only once in his life, with that memory still fresh in his mind. _'…Shiki?'_

**XXXXXX**

"You're indeed good." Ikkaku complimented as they both leapt away, injuries lacing both their bodies by this point in time. "Your skills are indeed far beyond that of a normal rookie, but your behaviour…is like an amateur. Who's your teacher?"

"I have two actually," said Ichigo. "Each only taught me five days, so I don't know if it's long enough for me to call them my teachers, but they _did _teach me how to fight."

Ikkaku frowned. "Who were they?" he asked.

"Nara Shikamaru," said Ichigo, not noticing Ikkaku stiffen up at this name, "and Namikaze Shiki."

"_How many years do you think the shinigamis in Soul Society spent honing their skills?" asked Shiki, her head cocked to one side in amusement. "I've been around in this world much longer than you and Urahara combined. Do you seriously think that you can best me with that level of strength?"_

_Ichigo grunted._

_Shiki smiled. "Don't worry," she said. "Once I'm done with you…you should be more than capable of being able to take on a few vice-captain shinigamis by yourself without any problems."_

Ikkaku thought that his brain had froze up as he heard those two legendary names from Ichigo's lips. A quick glance at the orange haired teen showed that he wasn't joking, and Ikkaku seriously doubt that a mere human would know who those two were anyway.

'_Those two…they were the leaders of squad Zero – the personal guards of the King! And those two outranks even the Sotaichou himself! What are they doing here, and assisting the ryoka as well?'_

"I see…" said Ikkaku, slowly getting over his shock. "With them as your teachers…then it would be rather rude of me to go easy on you."

He then grabbed the sheathe of his zanpakuto before slamming the bottom of the hilt of his zanpakuto together with the top of the sheathe, crying out, "Grow, Houzukimaru!"

There was a reiatsu surge just then before the sword morphed slowly into a spear, and Ikkaku grinned at Ichigo's surprised face before brandishing his spear. "You don't have time to be shocked, Ichigo!" he said. "Here I come!"

**XXXXXX**

_Head-Captain's Chambers  
Soul Society_

_Cheer up and smile! It isn't the end of the world!_

_Look after Kiba and the others for us._

_We'll be leaving Soul Society to you, Genryuusai._

_See you, Genryuusai._

Yamamato Genryuusai pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. _'It couldn't be Shiki.' _He decided firmly. _'She would __**never **__attack shinigamis like that for no reason at all. It couldn't be her. And we've given her no reason to return to Soul Society after nearly one thousand years after all.'_

But a very small voice at the back of his head said otherwise. A voice which the Sotaichou ignored.

Something that he will regret later on.

**XXXXXX**

Ichigo sighed as he looked down at the torn, battered and sorry sight of one Madarame Ikkaku, the third seat of the eleventh division. Why did he even bother saving this guy who is supposed to be the enemy, and ended up getting his head chewed off for his trouble?

Oh right. He's simply too nice to do that.

As if.

"Listen. It's not like I did it to have your gratitude or something like that," said Ichigo irritably, interrupting Ikkaku in the middle of his rant about how shinigamis from the eleventh division would rather choose death over losing to an opponent. "I have a question for you."

Ikkaku scowled even deeper. "Che. I thought that it would be something like that. Damn. What do you want to know?"

"Where is Kuchiki Rukia being held?" asked Ichigo at once.

"Kuchiki?" Ikkaku repeated before a light-bulb went off in his head as he remember hearing about some news circulating around the shinigami ranks a few days back about one of the nobles being held for execution. "Oh. That prisoner currently on death row? Why do you want to know about trash like her anyway?"

"I'm here to rescue her."

"Rescue her? How many of you came in order to do something like that?"

"Nine people," said Ichigo. "No. Eight and a half."

Ikkaku blinked owlishly. "What's that? And a half? But never mind that. You seriously think that you can rescue her with just eight people?" When Ichigo replied with a nod, Ikkaku went into hysterics. "Hahahaha! There's simply no way that you will succeed! Are you an idiot or something?" The bandages around Ikkaku's abdomen turned red just then, and he was soon writhing about on the ground. "Shit! I laughed so hard that my wound opened!"

After Ikkaku had managed to calm himself down to stabilise his wound, he tilted his head back to look at the orange haired substitute shinigami. "Oh well. It's really none of my business anyway," he said. "Do you see that white tower over there?"

Ichigo turned towards where Ikkaku is pointing towards and nodded. "Yeah."

"That's where Kuchiki is currently being held," said Ikkaku. "That's the Shrine of Penitence. She was just brought there yesterday."

"Really?"

Ikkaku nearly growled. "With my current state, do you think that it'll really do me any good to lie to you?" he nearly snapped. "Furthermore, it's really none of my business with what you want with her. But before you go on your way, I have a question of my own. Of your entire group, who is the strongest?"

"Shiki." Ichigo answered automatically, seeing Ikkaku's eyes widen in both surprise and shock, wondering what the hell his problem was. "But I have no idea where she and Shikamaru have gone to as the two of them vanished on us awhile back. So for now…I guess it's me."

"I see," said Ikkaku thoughtfully, pushing away all thoughts and concerns of two of the founders of Soul Society and Seireitei to the back of his mind. "Then if that's true, you'll want to look out for my captain. He isn't interested in weaklings, and if you're indeed the strongest among your group at present, then he will definitely come straight for you."

"Is he strong?" asked Ichigo with concern, seeing the look in Ikkaku's eyes like he'd just sent Ichigo to the gallows.

"You'll soon learn that and see for yourself…" said Ikkaku with a resigned sigh. "That is…if you can even survive long enough to feel fear."

"I see," said Ichigo thoughtfully. "Then if Shiki and Shikamaru ran into him first…"

Ikkaku sighed. "…Ichigo. You really don't have any idea who they are, do you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Never mind," said Ikkaku mysteriously. "They're…pretty well-known in Soul Society. But no one had seen them here for nearly five millennia. And no sane person will actually _want _to face them in battle unless they're feeling suicidal. They're too powerful."

"Are they runaways from here or something?" asked Ichigo doubtfully. Sure, he knew that those two were strong. But isn't Ikkaku over-exaggerating their abilities a little?

"No," said Ikkaku with a shake of his head. "It's not my place to tell you since I'll rather remain alive with my head on my shoulders. If those two want you to know, you'll know."

"One last thing," said Ichigo, recalling his earlier conversation with Ikkaku. "Your captain's name…what is it?"

"Zaraki…Kenpachi."

* * *

_A/N: My apologies if too much of this chapter seems too much like the old version. I also really want to get this chapter out by today, as I won't have time to update for at least another week, seeing as how my assignments are building up like no tomorrow, and steadily growing. And not to mention assessment week at the end of the month… Yep, tons of work to do, and no time to do it._

_Anyway, I hope that you like this chapter, and please read and review!_

_**Upcoming Stories:**_

_**Will of Fire and Wind (Naruto)**_

_AU FemNaru. After the Kyuubi attack, the Kazekage of Sunagakure arrived at Konoha in order to bring back his niece with him back to his village rather than allow her to remain in Konoha. Watch how the holder of the elemental spirits' contract changes the world. Gaara/FemNaru_


	8. Passing the Limits

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto and Bleach or any of the characters, but the OC characters belongs to me

* * *

**Chapter Eight: Passing the Limits**

Namikaze Shiki stared incredulously at Shihouin Yoruichi who is now in human form.

Shikamaru, Itachi and she have just came from the headquarters of the Central 46 only to realise that Sasuke had spoken the truth; that the entire Central 46 had been massacred. And by the looks of things as well as the drying blood in the office itself, they have been dead even before the order for Kuchiki Rukia's execution had been given out.

Aizen's 'dead body' had just been discovered a little less than two days ago, and that had caused all of Soul Society to be on emergency alert, and thus, the Sotaichou had given the order for the ryokas to be captured alive, and had declared emergency wartime. Thus, all seated officers were given the authorisation to release their zanpakutos in Seireitei itself.

The three members of the Royal Guard weren't fooled however. They knew that Aizen's 'body' is just an elaborate illusion cast by his Kyoka Suigetsu. Especially since illusions do not really work on Shiki thanks to the abilities of her zanpakuto.

Yoruichi had just told them that Ichigo had just managed to beat the bloodthirsty captain of the eleventh division just by the skin of his teeth, and somehow, a Hollow mask was involved which nearly caused Shiki to throw a fit, as she _knew _what it meant. The redhead made a mental note to kill Urahara once she gets back to the world of the living. When she had asked him to help Ichigo to get his shinigami powers back, it was _not to pull a crazy stunt like this!_

Shikamaru and Itachi weren't pleased either. And when Yoruichi had told the three of them that after regaining consciousness after his fight with Zaraki, the first thing that Ichigo did after sensing that sudden reiatsu surge was to take off after Rukia and the group that he'd sent ahead of him to help rescue her – Tatsuki, Ganju and Hanatarou, Shiki almost threw a fit at that.

"HE DID WHAT?"

That loud yell sent several birds in flight immediately from the nearby trees, and maybe it is a good thing in itself that the area that they were currently in is extremely deserted.

Yoruichi sighed. "That idiot went after Kuchiki Byakuya, whom, if I'm not mistaken, is currently at the Shrine of Penitence where Rukia, Tatsuki and Ganju are."

Shikamaru almost groaned. "Troublesome," he whined. "He's seeking his own death. He isn't powerful enough to defeat the likes of Kuchiki Byakuya yet."

Shiki almost groaned. "I'll go and get him," she stated. "Shikamaru, you come with me. Yoruichi, get the underground training room ready. Itachi, you help her." She got raised brows at that, and the redhead sighed. "We'll have to start on Ichigo's bankai training soon if he wants to stand a chance against _captains. _I am planning to start on Tatsuki's bankai training as well since…" She trailed off.

No one said anything for several moments before Yoruichi sighed. "Sensei, you're playing a dangerous game here," she stated.

"I know," said Shiki with a sigh. "But it couldn't be helped at this point of time. If we want her back, then she has to disappear. And you know that we need her back."

"Sensei…"

"We'll be going now." Shikamaru interrupted.

Yoruichi and Itachi both nodded, before with a light flicker of reiatsu, Namikaze Shiki and Nara Shikamaru were both gone.

**XXXXXX**

On the bridge that leads to the Shrine of Penitence, both Arisawa Tatsuki and Kurosaki Ichigo were barely holding their own against one Kuchiki Byakuya, with a downed Shiba Ganju behind them, and a shaking Hanatarou beside Rukia.

"K-Kuso!" Tatsuki growled out through tightly clenched teeth as she fought for supremacy with her zanpakuto out and parrying against Kuchiki Byakuya's own.

"T-Tatsuki!" Ichigo called out with concern.

"Shut up and get Rukia out of here!" Tatsuki snapped. "You're here to rescue her, right? Hurry and get her out!"

"But…"

"Hurry up and go!"

"Pathetic." Byakuya stated emotionlessly before he raised his left hand and uttered, "Hado #4, Byakurai."

Tatsuki almost fell to her knees when a blast of white lightning shot through her abdomen, and huge amounts of blood splattered onto the ground. Ichigo's eyes widened in horror as he was about to take half-a-step into Rukia's initial direction.

"Tatsuki!"

"Arisawa-san!" Rukia whimpered in horror. "Nii-sama! Please! Stop this!"

"S-Shut up, Rukia!" Tatsuki grunted, with only sheer willpower being the only thing that is still keeping her standing. "W-We didn't come all the way here…only to have you give up on yourself before we even managed to rescue you!"

"But…!"

"I haven't repaid you yet!" Tatsuki grunted. "I haven't thanked you for saving mine and Orihime's lives when the Hollow had attacked us!" Rukia's eyes widened. "I…haven't thanked you yet…"

'_Damn… My strength is rapidly draining away…' _Tatsuki thought to herself, with her vision blurring every now and then. _'This is not good…'_

_How pathetic._

Tatsuki's eyes widened slightly when she heard that voice, and she doesn't seem to recognise that voice. Even so, it sounds almost like it is in her head. _'W-What's that?'_

_Struggling against a pretty wannabe guy like him? You disgrace the name of Susanno itself._

Tatsuki's eyes widened. She knew that she isn't hearing things. _'W-What's that? W-Who are you?'_

It was like time had just stood still, just like the time when she had first met her zanpakuto in her mindscape. And when she blinked, she was standing in her mindscape once more, only that Susanno wasn't anywhere around, but a blond haired girl with her hair done up in four pigtails was there instead. The girl was wearing a deep purple kimono with a katana strapped on her back, and she was also wearing a deep scowl on her face.

"Who are you?" Tatsuki asked in bewilderment. "Where's Susanno?"

"Here," said the unknown girl, unsheathing her katana and holding it vertically before her. "This is _my _world, Arisawa Tatsuki, not yours."

"W-What do you mean?"

"You don't know? You are me. And I am you. We are merely halves of the same soul. Having been awakened when Shikamaru used _his_ power to wake _your_ shinigami powers." The girl scowled at her. "I won't let you have him. I don't like the idea of you using my powers, but it would be troublesome for me if you die as well. But hear this, Arisawa Tatsuki, I'll claim back what is mine soon enough."

And when Tatsuki blinked, she realised that she's back in the real world. _'W-What is—'_

_Kaze ni sanpu, Susanno. (Scatter to the Winds, Susanno)_

Tatsuki's eyes widened when a small whirlwind surrounded her zanpakuto, transforming it into its shikai state, yet, it isn't _her _shikai. The hilt of the zanpakuto is now a dark blue and black, with a white tassel hanging from the pommel, with a circular guard.

Kuchiki Byakuya frowned, as he distinctly sensed two different types of reiatsu from this girl, and wondered what's going on. "I don't know what's going on here, but this is as far as you go," he stated before raising his sword. "Chire, Senbon—"

Even before he could complete the command, two things happened immediately.

A figure with a black scarf concealing the lower part of her face from view flew up from out of nowhere from below the bridge, knocking the ryoka boy out with one hit and placing him over her shoulder. Byakuya recognised her immediately as one of the three that had placed him in the fourth division awhile back. A second figure with a similar scarf grabbed his hand, whilst at the same time, a white cloth wrapped around Senbonzakura immediately, preventing it from scattering to the winds. A dark skinned woman then landed in between Byakuya and Tatsuki.

Ukitake's eyes widened at the three new arrivals.

"A man attacking a woman…" The cloaked figure that all present could now identify as a male drawled threateningly, increasing his grip on Byakuya's wrist, threatening to snap it within a moment's notice. "…it isn't very gentlemanly of you."

At the same time, Shihouin Yoruichi stood up straight, holding the end of the cloth in her hand. "It's been a long time…Byakuya-bo."

"Normally, I would not interfere in matters like this," said Shiki who is currently carrying Ichigo over her shoulder, though not that those present knew this. "But it would give us problems if either one of the two died." The redhead glanced back at the shaking form of Kuchiki Rukia. "Rukia, can you wait for a few more days before we can rescue you?" Rukia's eyes widened when she recognised Shiki's voice. "Can you wait?"

Rukia nodded. "H-Hai."

Shikamaru grunted before glancing at Tatsuki, and his eyes narrowed dangerously when he noticed the new shikai state of the zanpakuto and exchanged looks with Shiki who nodded. Vanishing in a sudden blur, he planted a fist into Tatsuki's abdomen, instantly knocking her out, and placing her over his shoulder.

"Yoruichi, we should go now." Shikamaru stated.

Yoruichi nodded, but Byakuya blocked her. "Don't waste your time. None of you will escape from here."

Shiki snorted. "I'm really being underestimated here, aren't I?" she stated sarcastically. "Do you want to go back to the fourth division again, this time missing a limb or two, Kuchiki Byakuya? Just a note though: I wasn't going all out the last time when I'd placed you into the hospital along with the other three captains."

Ukitake's eyes widened. _She _is the ryoka who had placed four of their best captains into the hospital?

Byakuya's eyes narrowed with dislike. "I won't make the same mistake twice," he stated.

Yoruichi smirked. "My, my. Look at you, talking like such a big shot now. And yet, throughout all of the years, you've never once beaten me in a game of tag, did you?"

"Should we test out that theory?"

"Yoruichi." Shiki interrupted, and everyone turned towards her. "Stop that. We don't have time for that now. Tatsuki will die if we don't treat her quickly."

Yoruichi nodded before with a blur, all three appeared atop the rooftop adjacent to the Shrine of Penitence.

"Running away?" Byakuya taunted.

"Big words coming from someone who couldn't even last against me longer than a minute." Shiki stated. _"We_ won't be fighting you. Your opponent will be this idiot on my shoulder." She gestured towards Ichigo as she did so. "Three days. Within three days, I'll make this boy stronger than you. Until then, consider the fight on hold. You can feel free to give chase if you wish to, Kuchiki Byakuya, but I wasn't given the name of 'Senka' for nothing. And I will not be caught by someone by the likes of you." She glanced at her two companions. "We're leaving."

The other two nodded before all three vanished.

**XXXXXX**

Shiki pinched the bridge of her nose to ease her headache as she watched Tatsuki and Ichigo stood in front of Yoruichi. All of them were currently in the underground training room that Yoruichi and Urahara have built when they were children, and which they were going to use now for Tatsuki and Ichigo's bankai training.

"Have you noticed it?" Shikamaru asked, a frown on his face as he stared at Tatsuki, or more specifically, her zanpakuto.

Shiki sighed and nodded. "Yeah. It's starting," she said. She eyed Susanno in Tatsuki's hand. "It would have been better if that girl had never awakened as a shinigami. Things are getting problematic now."

Itachi frowned. "She's awakening."**

* * *

**"Alright, first things first about zanpakutos," said Yoruichi with a sigh, looking at the two shinigamis in front of her, whilst her sensei, her lieutenant and the final member of the Royal Guard trio stood a little way away from them, discussing something in low tones. "I assume that you both have already learned the names of your zanpakutos?"

Ichigo and Tatsuki nodded dumbly.

"That form that always takes place whenever you shouted out your zanpakutos' names are their shikai forms. There is actually another level of release for a shinigami's zanpakuto." Ichigo's eyes widened. "It is called 'bankai' or 'final release'. It is one of the main requirements in Soul Society for a taichou, and this basically meant that every taichou in Soul Society can use it, sans for Zaraki Kenpachi, that is."

"But what _is _the bankai?" asked Tatsuki with interest.

"Bankai is the second and the final upgraded form of a shinigami's zanpakuto," said Yoruichi. "For a shinigami to achieve bankai, you must be able to materialise and subjugate the spirit of your zanpakuto. Rather like the opposite of when you've gained shikai when your zanpakuto had actually brought you into their inner world."

"M-Materialisation…?" Ichigo whispered, his eyes wide when he recalled having seen Zangetsu materialised himself when he was fighting Zaraki Kenpachi back then, and had nearly died at the hands of the insane captain of the eleventh division.

"In other words, in order to attain bankai, you need to summon the spirit of your zanpakuto into the physical world where you are." Yoruichi explained. "In general, once you've attained bankai, you can usually gain power five to ten times greater than when you're using shikai."

"_F-Five to ten times?" _Tatsuki nearly choked.

"But even for a captain-class shinigami, it usually takes ten or so years in order to achieve bankai, let alone the experience that you need in order to master it." Yoruichi explained. "Time that we _don't have. _And thus, I've prepared this for you." She then produced a doll-like object from out of nowhere, holding two of those in her hands. "This thing here is called a Tenshintai." She explained. "It is a spiritual tool, and is also specially designed to draw out the spirit of the zanpakuto and to manifest its true form in the physical world. Using this tool, it can enable you to attain bankai in ten days or less."

"So Yoruichi-san, what are we supposed to do in order to attain bankai?" Ichigo asked.

Yoruichi smiled. "Stab the Tenshintai with your zanpakuto," she explained. "Doing so can force the spirit of your zanpakuto to materialise. However, using this method, the manifestation is limited to only _three days."_ She held up three fingers as she spoke. "During those three days, you _must_ defeat your manifested zanpakuto. If you fail to do so…you die. Because of the risk level, very few people tried attaining bankai with this method. Only one did, and he succeeded."

Both Tatsuki and Ichigo nodded dumbly, and Yoruichi then tossed two of those Tenshintai objects in front of each of them. And as one, both Ichigo and Tatsuki then stabbed their zanpakutos into the Tenshintai in front of them. There was a sudden flash of light just then, and much to Ichigo's surprise, his zanpakuto vanished from sight, along with the Tenshintai doll in front of him. Tatsuki's on the other end, still remained in her hand, but her eyes blanked out as if she was in a different world, and Yoruichi frowned, as this wasn't supposed to happen.

"Don't worry," said Shiki, walking towards her, and Yoruichi turned towards the redhead. "Tatsuki is a different case. Susanno _isn't_ her real zanpakuto. She has just been dragged into her inner world where she has to not only attain bankai in three days or less, but she has to find her own zanpakuto as well."

"What do you mean, sensei?" asked Yoruichi, bewildered.

Shiki said nothing as she studied Tatsuki's prone form. Shikamaru said nothing as well as he studied Tatsuki. _'Don't fall here, Tatsuki.' _Shiki thought. _'It'll be problematic for us if you do.'_**

* * *

**'_Let's call it a day.' _Yoruichi thought as she watched Ichigo get sliced like swish kebab by his own zanpakuto, and clapped her hands together, bringing attention to herself. "Alright, let's call it for today." She stated. "You look pretty worn out, Ichigo. How about you take a break in the hot springs?"

"What about Tatsuki?" asked Ichigo as Zangetsu disappeared in a burst of white light, and turned towards the spiky haired girl who had Shikamaru and Itachi sitting on a boulder not too far away from her, watching over her like a hawk.

"She'll be fine." Yoruichi assured him. "Just get into the hot springs."

And so, Ichigo did so, with Yoruichi joining him in the hot springs as well in her cat form, much to Ichigo's horror in the beginning.

"This bankai training…" Ichigo leaned back against some rocks, staring at his right hand that was still trembling slightly. "Are you for real? Can I really attain bankai with this?"

"What? Difficult to believe?" Yoruichi asked. "I don't blame you. Kisuke didn't believe me in the beginning as well when I told him about it. Sensei developed this method of bankai training."

Ichigo was startled. "She did?" he enquired, and Yoruichi nodded.

"Yeah," she said, swimming about in the water in her cat form. "There was a time about a few hundred years ago when a few of her…comrades and friends have to attain bankai within a specific timeframe, and she came up with this training method. When she started training me, she taught me the method, and in turn, I taught it to Kisuke. As far as I know, Kisuke is the only one whom I know who had ever tried this reckless method and had succeeded. As for sensei's friends who have tried this method…I'm not sure if they succeeded or not."

"Are you for real?" Ichigo muttered. "A few hundred years ago, you say?" He mused to himself. He knew that Shiki, along with Shikamaru, Itachi, and Namikaze Minato and his wife from Cat's Eye were older than they looked, especially with their knowledge about shinigamis and Hollows, but… "Who are they, Yoruichi-san?" He asked, turning towards the feline. "I understand that they're much older than they appear, but you call Shiki 'sensei' despite the fact that she looks younger than you—" Yoruichi got a tick on her head as Ichigo said that. "—and Shikamaru, Shiki and Itachi all wield zanpakutos. And I'm ready to bet that Minato-san and Kushina-san from Cat's Eye does too, as they're Shiki's parents. Each of them is strong, seeing as how they took down that Menos with little to no problems. And all of them know so much about Soul Society even though they've never even been here…" Ichigo glanced at Yoruichi. "Who are they?"

Yoruichi was silent for several moments before she sighed. "I'm not really supposed to tell you who they are as sensei swore me to secrecy when she'd first started training me way back," she said. "But each of them can easily take Soul Society apart themselves, as they each held the power of at least five to ten captains, especially sensei. I had never seen them lose a battle before. No…" She shook her head. "I simply can't imagine them losing at all."

"Who are they?"

"I've told you, I can't tell you who they are," said Yoruichi patiently. "But I _can _tell you that if word of their presences here leaks out, it'll spell trouble. Trouble with a capital T. Their names are pretty famous around here, even in the Rukongai district."**

* * *

**"How long has it been going on?" asked Shiki as she approached Shikamaru and Itachi, her hands stuffed into her pockets.

Shikamaru was lying down with his head resting against the boulder with his arms beneath his head, whilst Itachi was sitting on said boulder, a stick of Pocky jutting out in between his lips.

"About five hours now." Itachi answered for Shikamaru, as the lazy Nara hadn't taken his eyes off of Tatsuki ever since she had first started. "But will it really be alright?" He asked with some concern, glancing at Shiki. "That girl's soul isn't an ordinary one, because the other half of her soul is…" He trailed off.

"I know," said Shiki with a sigh. "We didn't expect for this to happen in the first place. Tatsuki has to find her own power first of all before we can go about tackling the problem in the butt." She studied Tatsuki for several moments before sighing. "She is really like her. Attitude. Temper. Character. The will to never give up. That stubbornness." She smiled. "It really feels like Temari is back all over again."

Shikamaru sat up and glanced up at Shiki. "That's why I'd even fallen in love with Temari in the first place," he said. A sad smile then crossed his features. "But I couldn't even protect her…"

All three fell silent.

"The war from five hundred years ago." Itachi said at last, breaking the silence. "That was the start of everything…" He glanced at his two friends. "The first Hollow, the first Arrancar… The first war that we ever had with Hueco Mundo… The Ruler of Hueco Mundo…"

Shiki narrowed her eyes at the thought of that damnable Arrancar that had nearly taken her life, and her left hand reached unconsciously up to rub at a spot at her neck. "…Arturo Plateado."

* * *

_**Upcoming Stories:**_

_Will of Fire and Wind (Naruto)_

AU FemNaru. After the Kyuubi attack, the Kazekage of Sunagakure arrived at Konoha in order to bring back his niece with him back to his village rather than allow her to remain in Konoha. Watch how the holder of the elemental spirits' contract changes the world. Gaara/FemNaru

_Ruler of Hueco Mundo (Naruto)_

It isn't something that is widely known, but only among the inhabitants of Hueco Mundo, the Hollows. Hueco Mundo had a ruler. Three of them, in fact. And when Aizen Sousuke's plans for Hueco Mundo and the world reach their ears, they are not pleased. Be careful, Aizen. You've just pissed off the three strongest Hollows in all of Hueco Mundo. FemNaru


	9. The Past

**Warnings: **AU Universe. Some character bashing. Out-of-character-ness. Character deaths.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto and Bleach or any of the characters, but the OC characters belongs to me

* * *

**Chapter Nine: The Past**

The wind blew gently, soothing Shikamaru some as he stood above the rooftop of a nearby building not too far away from the underground training facility that Yoruichi had been using to train both Tatsuki and Ichigo.

His arms crossed across his chest, he stared up at the full moon in the sky. It seems almost ominous, as the moon almost seems crimson red on this night. Just like blood. The wind whistled through the air and tousled his hair, and Shikamaru shut his eyes.

When he closed his eyes like this, he could almost believe that he had been brought back in time over five hundred years ago when his wife is still alive, along with his comrades. Almost like the war with Arturo and the Arrancars had never happened at all.

The Royal Guard's tactician opened his eyes once more before digging into his pocket and pulling out a silver chain from which a pendant in the shape of the Celtic symbol of wind hung from. Shikamaru stared at it for a long time before pulling back the sleeve of his jacket from his right wrist. A similar silver chain was looped three times around his right wrist, with the pendant dangling at the end of it.

_Shikamaru. The wind is always free. So carefree. Just like you. You and the clouds that you always loved to watch in the skies. As long as you still harbour some hope, you can always hear the winds. All men are born free after all. And they will die free._

Shikamaru closed his eyes briefly, closing his fingers around the chain in the palm of his hand. _'Temari…' _He then opened his eyes once more. _'If wishes can come true, I wish that you are still here with me. I wish that none of what had happened back then had ever happened. But…'_

_Live on._

Shikamaru closed his eyes, and a lone tear dropped from the corner of his eye. _'I still am, Temari. But it's easier said than done.'_

**XXXXXX**

_Five Hundred Years Ago  
__Royal Guard Headquarters_

Shikamaru stared up at the night skies almost like in a daze. The clouds and stars seemed so carefree…

The King of Soul Society had summoned the captain of the Royal Guard as well as the captain of the Intelligence Corps respectively – Shiki and Itachi. Shiki had told Shikamaru later on after having been summoned by the king that he had sent her and Itachi out for a top priority mission straight into Hueco Mundo – the home of the Hollows, and the redhead had asked him to take care of the Royal Guard whilst she was gone.

That had been over a week ago, and Shikamaru is getting fidgety. He is getting worried, as he had never heard of Shiki and Itachi having been gone for so long before. In fact, he had been so twitchy that even Chouji and Temari have lost patience with him.

"Shikamaru?"

Shikamaru gave a start and looked up as Temari appeared next to him in a quick shunpo, wearing a serious look on her face. She is dressed in the normal shinigami black robes, only with a pale lavender sash tied across her chest held by a gold medallion, from which her zanpakuto hung on her back. Her sandy blonde hair is also tied up in the usual four pigtails.

"Temari?" Shikamaru blinked in confusion at the sight of his wife. "What is it?"

Temari's face was grim as she answered. "Kushina-san told me about this earlier, and the king had sent me to get you as well," she said. "Itachi and Shiki are back." Shikamaru's eyes widened. "All the Royal Guard's top brass have been summoned. Shiki and Itachi doesn't look too good as well when they've returned, and Hinata is now patching them both up in the infirmary. The king has summoned you. Let's go."

Shikamaru nodded before the two took off across the rooftops of the buildings in Seishou, before the two dropped down in front of the gigantic doors that led to the audience chamber where every member of the Royal Guard goes to if summoned by the king.

The king's chamber was located in the innermost tower of Seishou, surrounded by the headquarters and barracks of the other members of the Royal Guard. Pure white elaborate doors that were almost majestic looking seems almost as if it could touch the skies. Usually, only the captain of the Royal Guard and her second, as well as the captain and lieutenant of the Protection Squad were allowed in the king's chambers. The only time when the king summoned the top brass of the Royal Guard is when an emergency had occurred, like now.

Temari exchanged glances with Shikamaru before stepping up to the doors and speaking in a crisp and confident voice. "Sabaku no Temari of the Protection Squad and Lieutenant Nara Shikamaru of the Royal Guard. Both here to respond to the summons of the king."

A split second later, the double doors slowly creaked opened, and both shinigamis then stepped in through the doors. From there, Shikamaru then took the lead, as he had been here so many times before with Shiki that he could probably walk through these passageways with both his eyes closed.

The brunette led Temari through a long winding passage to a large room that seems to be the throne room or the audience chamber from where a throne could be seen above some steps, and a long red carpet stretched from the entrance to the end of it. Several other shinigamis were also present.

Shikamaru recognised Kushina and Minato, along with Gaara, Sasuke, Hinata, Sakura, Chouji, Ino, Zabuza, Haku, Tenten, Neji and Yugito. The one thing in common that all of them have here: they are all counted among the Royal Guard's top brass, and were in the top five of the individual divisions in the Royal Guard.

"Were you guys summoned by the king as well?" asked Shikamaru, bewildered, and Ino nodded.

"We're still waiting for a few more," answered Ino. "Sasori-san and Deidara-san aren't here yet. Kisame-san had gone to get Itachi-san and Shiki. They're both still at the infirmary. Nagato-san, Yahiko-san and Konan-san aren't here either."

"Sorry that we're late," said a breathless voice, and all present turned only to see the former members of the Akatsuki present, all of them panting almost like they'd just ran ten miles without stopping to get here. Konan was the first one to regain her breath. "We were down in the world of the living, and Nagato and Yahiko were in Soul Society. Shiki sent us to scout. Where is she? And Itachi?"

"Here," said a tired voice, and all turned to see Itachi and Shiki walking through the doors.

Shiki had a bandaged left arm whilst Itachi had bandages around his forehead. Tenten raised a brow at seeing the sights of them. "What the hell happened to you both?" she asked, bewildered.

Shiki sighed. "I'll explain later," she said. "Is the king here?"

"Yes," said a voice, and everyone turned towards the throne.

A figure had materialised on the throne, his elbow resting on the left armrest, with his chin resting on the palm of his left hand. And unlike the shinigamis, the Spirit King is wearing an elaborate white cloak with elegant white robes beneath, with the insignia of the Royal Guard on the back of his cloak.

The king looked very young as well. If Shikamaru had to state a physical age, he will say that the king looked to be in his early twenties. He had silver hair that fell down to the length of his chin and royal blue eyes. There was also a gentle expression on his face and in his eyes, and Shikamaru can't help but feel awe when he sees the king.

"This is the first time that you guys are seeing him, right?" Shiki stated more than questioned. "This is His Majesty the King, the Spirit King, and the Creator of the Universe, Kyomu Souken-sama."

Souken nodded to Shiki. "Ease with the formalities," he said simply. "And I'm glad to see that you're both alright." He then turned serious. "If you both could give me your reports…"

Itachi nodded. "Yes sir," he said. "But before that…" He then turned towards his old Akatsuki teammates. "How are things in Soul Society and the world of the living?"

"Well, things are alright in the world of the living," said Deidara, waving one hand about tiredly. "But there is a strange air of oppression. Those spiritually aware humans could sense something weird in the air, but so far, nothing is happening."

"Nagato? Yahiko?"

"Soul Society is in chaos." Yahiko stated bluntly. "I paid Yamamato a visit, as I thought that we'll be able to get the gist of things from him better than from some random shinigami in the Gotei 13."

"And?"

"Shiki, your guess is spot on," said Nagato solemnly. "That…man…creature…whatever he is, he _did _pay Soul Society a visit with a battalion of Hollows. That was nearly a month ago. I asked Yamamato. He said that he hadn't seen anything like that man before. He has a human appearance, but he looks kind of like a Hollow as well. And he has a terrifying power."

"Mind elaborating?" Shiki raised an eyebrow.

"This is in Yamamato's words, not mine," said Yahiko with a sigh after exchanging looks with his best friend, and Shiki nodded. "He said that this man… He calls himself Arturo Plateado. He can shoot a Cero, which proves that he is a Hollow alright. But…he can also use shinigami abilities."

Souken stared on incredulously. "Excuse me?"

Yahiko and Nagato exchanged looks before turning back towards the king. "Ou-sama, I think that you heard us right the first time," said Nagato politely. "Yamamato told us that this Arturo killed half of the shinigami forces sent against him. He released his…zanpakuto, and when about ten shinigamis fell against his blade, his reiatsu shot up. I guess we can assume that his power increases every single time that he killed a shinigami. He's probably absorbing their reiatsu or something."

"I've never heard of something happening like that before!" said Yugito, confused.

Souken sighed. "Shiki? Itachi?"

"Yes sir," said Shiki, exchanging looks with Itachi before turning back towards the king. "With Itachi's zanpakuto abilities, we managed to infiltrate Hueco Mundo. It took us a week, but we managed to find some things about that weird man that Yamamato had sent the report about."

Itachi took up the mantle next. "Like Yahiko said, his name is Arturo Plateado. And he seems to be the leader of Hueco Mundo. Their king or something like that. Several of the Hollows said that he's achieved a level of power that is said to be unheard of for a Hollow – a spirit of the darkness. They call him an 'Arrancar'."

Sasori frowned. This is the first that he had heard of it, especially considering the fact that he is the captain of the Barrier Corps as well as head of the Research Unit. "Arrancar?" he questioned.

"He is the first Hollow in existence to reach that level of power," said Shiki with a sigh. "We did some investigating. And apparently, an Arrancar is a Hollow that has removed its mask and has gained shinigami powers. They are said to be extremely powerful because of that. Even more powerful than a shinigami because of the fact that they wield both Hollow and shinigami powers. And I can deduce that an Arrancar's power is comparable to that of a captain-class shinigami or a member of the Royal Guard. Seriously, I'm not even sure if we can beat him in combat. And the worst thing is that Arturo isn't the only Arrancar in Hueco Mundo. There were eight of them, from what we've heard. And all of them are equally strong."

Neji went pale. "E-Eight of them?" he nearly squeaked.

"Personally, I think that we can't leave them be," said Itachi with a frown. "It is Soul Society that they've attacked first. If they somehow managed to get to Seishou, then it'll be the Royal Guard that they'll be attacking next, and maybe even the world of the living. We have to do something."

"Yes, but to defeat Hollows of that level, we need some of the Royal Guard's best to deal with them," said Minato, and Kushina nodded. "But if we do so, we'll leave Seishou vulnerable. If we don't want that to happen, we have to send a small squadron of our very best. But that might be a suicide mission in itself."

"Alright, enough!" said Souken, and every single shinigami turned towards him. "It is true that we can't leave those Arrancars be, especially if there are eight of them, with each as fearsome as this Arturo that had nearly wiped out all of Soul Society." He studied each shinigami carefully. "I'll be sending a group of thirteen to deal with those Arrancars. Shiki and Itachi." The two nodded, knowing that they'll be sent, as they were the ones who understood the landscape of Hueco Mundo. "Sasori and Deidara. Yahiko. Shikamaru and Temari." Shikamaru gave a light start at that, and Temari nodded solemnly. "Chouji. Ino. Zabuza. Haku. Tenten. And Sakura. The thirteen of you will all be part of the squad that would be sent straight into Hueco Mundo to take care of those Arrancars." Souken stood up from his throne, a serious look on his face. "That is all. Dismissed!"

**

* * *

**

"Itachi and I have been in Hueco Mundo before." Shiki was saying four hours later at the Senkaimon as all those chosen for the attack squad were all huddled around a hand drawn map of Hueco Mundo. "It is the home of the Hollows, and you can't see anything but just sand and more sand for miles. It is eternal night there. The only reason why Itachi and I managed to get the information that we need is because we ran into a few Hollows who kept their intelligence who had too big a mouth on them."

"But this time, we'll be luring those Arrancars to us instead of sneaking around Hueco Mundo." Itachi added. "Thus, we'll be attracting attention to us. _Lots _of attention. Kind of reckless, I admit." He added, glaring at Zabuza who looked as if he was about to open his mouth. "But it's the best bet that we have to find the eight whom we're looking for without walking around in circles."

"Arrancars or whatever," said Ino with a snort, glancing at Sakura who managed to smile back. "We'll beat them. We'll beat them, and we'll then return!"

"Alright, that's the game plan then," said Shiki, rolling up the hand drawn map and standing up. The rest of them followed suit. "Let's go then."

"Wait!" said Chouji, and everyone turned towards the chubby boy.

"What's wrong?" asked Shikamaru with curiosity.

Chouji grinned before sticking out a hand. "Let's do the normal ritual before we go," he chirped. There were loud groans at that, but everyone placed a hand over Chouji's, with Itachi being the last one. "We, who are about to head into the battlefield! We believe that our blades will not shatter, and that our spirits will not be cut! Even if our paths separate from each other, our iron wills will remain solid! Promise, even if the grounds split and the heavens fell, that we will all come back alive together!"

Minato and Kushina who have both been standing at the Senkaimon Gate, ready to open a path to Hueco Mundo, smiled sadly at them. Minato had a bad feeling that he wouldn't be seeing half of them back alive at all, but as it is, they have their orders.

"Ready to go?" Minato asked his daughter solemnly. The father in him is screaming at him not to allow his daughter to go and seek her death, but the warrior in him is reprimanding him for feeling that way.

Shiki nodded firmly.

Minato and Kushina then both stepped away from the Senkaimon, and the gates then opened.

"We'll be going." Shiki muttered before she stepped through the Senkaimon, with the rest of her comrades following after her. Yahiko was the last one to step through, and he grinned at Minato and Kushina cheekily before disappearing from sight.

Kushina and Minato stared on as the Senkaimon closed slowly, and Kushina clasped both hands together on her chest. "Please come back alive, Shiki," she whispered.

**XXXXXX**

_The Present  
__Soul Society_

"Shikamaru."

Shikamaru jumped as he turned only to see Shiki standing behind him, her hands stuffed in her pockets as she looked up into the night sky. Without a word, she then sat down beside him with a small sigh. "Can't sleep either?" she asked.

Shikamaru nodded, wrapping his arms around his knees. "I can't help thinking about the past," he admitted.

Shiki sighed. "Same here," she said. The winds blew stronger just then, and she pushed a lock of hair out of her eyes. "Come to think of it, it is on a night like this. On a night like this when we've launched that battle against them." She gritted her teeth together. "On a night like this…when I've sent them to their deaths."

**XXXXXX**

_Five Hundred Years Ago  
__Hueco Mundo_

The splatter of blood seems loud on this night, as almost in slow motion, Temari's body slowly fell towards the ground, much to Shikamaru's horror.

All around him, the unmoving bodies of Chouji, Ino, Zabuza, Haku, Tenten, Sakura and Deidara could be seen, along with the broken blades of their zanpakutos, with the blood slowly seeping into the sands of Hueco Mundo.

It wasn't too difficult to lure the eight Arrancars out, and following that was then the fight of their lives. Shiki and Itachi have faced off against that Arturo Arrancar, with said Arrancar aiming for them both, as the two were easily the most powerful among their group. Shikamaru and Temari have faced an Arrancar by the name of Gantenbainne Mosqueda whilst the others were facing their own opponents.

That had been nearly five days or so ago, and now, the Arrancars were down four members, with them down seven people. Shiki, the leader of their squad don't look too good as well, as she had gotten slashed in the neck when shielding Itachi earlier from Arturo's Fenrir. Thankfully, that slash didn't hit her windpipe, but she is losing blood rapidly. And with their only two medics – Haku and Sakura, gone as well, she is in some serious danger.

"_Temari!"_

Shikamaru almost screamed as he rushed to his wife's side faster than anyone had ever seen him move before, cradling her bloodied body in his arms. Blood was flowing from the ends of her lips, and Shikamaru felt warm sticky blood come away on his fingertips as he cradled her body.

"Kami-sama…"

Shikamaru was panicking. He doesn't know what to do to save her.

He _couldn't _save her.

"Oh god… Temari… Please…" Tears were blurring Shikamaru's vision. _"Please… _Don't leave me…! I won't be lazy again. I'll even do my paperwork. Please… Don't leave me. Please… Temari!"

"Sorry…" Temari smiled up at him weakly. "Looks like…I won't be able…to fulfill my promise…" She coughed, and with every word that she spoke, more blood flowed from the ends of her lips. "The…only thing that I…had never regretted…is becoming your wife…" She cupped Shikamaru's face with a shaking and bloodied right hand. She coughed again, hacking up more blood. "We…never managed…to have our rematch…didn't we?" She almost whispered.

"Temari…! Don't sleep!" Shikamaru begged, his eyes wide with fear. "Don't die! Please…"

Temari smiled weakly at Shikamaru. "Take care…of Gaara…and the Royal Guard…" she coughed up more blood. "Shikamaru… Kiss me…" Shikamaru wiped his tears away from his eyes with the back of his hand before lowering his face to Temari's and pressing his lips against hers. Temari then smiled at him weakly. "Our…last kiss…" She coughed. "I wish…that it had…never ended like this…"

"Temari…!"

"It's…too bad that…it had ended like this…" Temari coughed. "But…I was glad…that I was able to fight together…with you like this…for the last time…" She smiled weakly at him, the light in her eyes slowly diminishing. "Live…on…"

Her eyes then slid shut, and her hand fell from Shikamaru's face, and her breathing stilled. Shikamaru's eyes widened in horror. The chain looped around Temari's right wrist came loose just then, and fell into his lap. Shikamaru clenched that chain in his left hand unknowingly as he stared at Temari's face, willing her to open her eyes again.

"Temari…"

"_Shikamaru!"_

Shikamaru looked up at that shout before there were the signs of a quick shunpo, and someone carried him away using shunpo as a powerful Cero blast was launched at where he had been at moments prior.

Shikamaru's eyes widened as he looked over his shoulder. "Temari!"

"Shikamaru, pull yourself together!" A weak-sounding yet firm voice commanded in his ear, and Shikamaru turned only to see that it was Shiki who had carried him out of harm's way. Her shinigami uniform was splattered with blood, and he was alarmed to see that the redhead looked extremely pale, and was holding one hand to the side of her neck where blood was still seeping through.

Itachi and Sasori stepped up to them just then, both looking extremely exhausted as well, and looked ready to collapse. Serious injuries covered their bodies, along with the obvious signs of exhaustion and blood loss. In fact, the only thing that still kept them on their feet seems to be sheer willpower alone.

"This isn't good…" Sasori panted heavily, brushing a lock of red hair out of his eyes. "I'm at my limit. If they could still fight even after all that… We're dead."

"If only we could just take those four down…!" Itachi gritted his teeth, glaring at the four still standing Arrancars across them, with those four looking every bit as tired and worn out like the four shinigamis.

"I never would have thought shinigamis like you lot would be so powerful!" Arturo Plateado grunted, with sheer willpower being the only thing that still kept him on his feet. Half of his clothing was gone, and he was already in Resurreccion mode, like the other three – Dordoni Alessandro Del Socaccion, Cirucci Sanderwicci and Gantenbainne Mosqueda.

Cirucci, the only female Arrancar among the four panted heavily. "Arturo, if we continue fighting against them like this, we'll only all perish together, and I for one, has no wish to die anytime soon. Let's retreat for now."

"As much as I detest retreating from a battle, that seems the most logical thing to do right now." Arturo agreed. He then narrowed his eyes. "Shinigamis! You four are strong! I'll hold belief that you would survive and become stronger. I'll look forward to facing you four once more once you've grown stronger."

"As do I!" Gantenbainne agreed. "But for now, we retreat."

The four Arrancars then vanished.

"Wait!" Shikamaru roared after them, but a panicked cry from Itachi caught his attention.

"Oi! Shiki!"

Shikamaru then turned around only to see that Shiki had collapsed the moment that the four Arrancars have gone, and Sasori was using his zanpakuto to stay on his own feet for several moments before passing out next to his fellow redhead.

"Shiki!" Shikamaru called out, rushing to his friend's side.

It had been a hollow victory.

**XXXXXX**

_The Present  
__Soul Society_

"Back then…it really didn't feel like a victory at all." Shikamaru chuckled darkly. "We lost nearly everyone who have gone on that mission. Even you almost died. If it hadn't been for Hinata, you most definitely would have. Itachi and myself were close to passing out as well. But we managed to grab the both of you before Itachi opened up a path back to Seishou. We then collapsed just as we entered Seishou. It took all of us over a week before we woke up."

"But nearly everyone died," said Shiki quietly. "Chouji. Ino. Zabuza. Haku. Tenten. Sakura. Deidara. Yahiko. And Temari. Sasori left after that as well. He can't stand to remain in the Royal Guard anymore, and he had even lost his will to fight. And I don't blame him. Deidara had been his best friend."

"But those four will be back one day," said Shikamaru solemnly. "They said that they would be. And once they return, I will be ready for them." He clenched his jaw. "I won't let them get away with it. Even Aizen. I thought that Kiba and the others would be safe here. But that useless Yamamato…! He didn't even manage to protect them! I…don't want to feel so helpless again! I can't save Asuma-sensei. I can't even protect Temari! I don't want to commit the same mistake again…"

A flicker of reiatsu reached both their senses, and both turned only to see Itachi behind them, a stick of Pocky jutting out in between his lips. He then smiled at them, jerking a thumb over his shoulder. "Those two made it. They've mastered their bankais. And just barely." He added, looking up at the skies where the first rays of dawn were just breaking. "It's the execution day today."


	10. Towards the End

**Warnings: **AU Universe. Some character bashing. Out-of-character-ness. Character deaths.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto and Bleach or any of the characters, but the OC characters belongs to me

* * *

**Chapter Ten: Towards the End**

_Underground Training Grounds  
__Soul Society_

Abarai Renji stood up and stretched, feeling a sense of satisfaction as he heard his bones pop. He then tied his hair back into its usual ponytail before he sheathed his sword back by his side, turning to look at Ichigo and Tatsuki who were both standing apart from each other, their individual swords in their hands, panting heavily.

Even if they've managed to learn their bankais, it doesn't mean that they would be able to use it efficiently in battle – something that Shiki, Shikamaru and Itachi have made sure that they _must _be able to do.

Abarai Renji had actually dropped about three days ago when following Ichigo's reiatsu, and had actually found both him and that Tatsuki girl trying to attain bankai with Yoruichi's help, along with those three other ryokas.

The redhead himself had 'borrowed' a part of their training grounds, since he himself wanted to finish his own bankai training.

"Well," said Renji with a sigh, cricking his neck as he did so, popping the bones in it. "I'll be going now."

"…yeah." Ichigo muttered, panting heavily, his sweat creating quite a puddle around his feet as he did so. He didn't even spare Renji a single glance, focusing on Tatsuki who looked just as worn out as he did, if not more so.

Shiki, Shikamaru and Itachi have been acting more strangely than before recently, something that is bothering Ichigo, and he can't help feeling that it had something to do with his childhood friend. But no matter how much he had asked, those three refused to so much as let out a peep.

Renji eyed both Ichigo and Tatsuki for several moments without speaking, watching as the two friends clashed blades with each other once more, before the redhead sighed and walked off towards the exit of the underground training room. He then stopped dead in his tracks behind Yoruichi who is surveying the bankai training of the two teens before her, her arms crossed over her chest. The three other ryokas assisting Ichigo and Tatsuki with their bankai training were present as well – with all three sitting cross-legged on the ground, identical frowns on their faces.

"Yoruichi-san, Ryoka-san. Will they be able to make it in time?" Renji asked seriously. "Is it really possible? Is it really possible for them both…to at least manage to fully utilise the usage of their bankai in ten days?"

No one spoke for several moments.

"It is really up to them both," said Shiki at last, breaking the uncomfortable silence, and looking over her shoulder to look at Renji in the eye. "It really depends on their determination. But both of them have a kind of will and strength in them that I've only seen in a few rare individuals. That's why I believe that they should be able to do it. For Tatsuki, it's easier for her because of a _certain _reason." She then turned her attention back towards the two fighting teens in front of her, and a frown appeared on her face. "But even you must have noticed it as well. Those two…have that rare ability to evolve and grow stronger with every battle fought. Especially Ichigo. Knowing that kid, once he wanted to achieve something, he'll damn well do it. Especially if he is whom I believed him to be. It is just like time when I was preparing him to enter Soul Society." She clenched her hands into fists on her legs. "He'll make it in time. _Both _of them. I believe in them both."

**XXXXXX**

_Seireitei  
__Soul Society_

"I've gotten word from Shiki," said Hinata, turning to face Sasuke, closing the lid of the 'compact mirror' that is really a communication device, slipping it into the folds of her shinigami robes. "She has already disabled the power of the Soukyouku." She smiled secretly to herself. "Well, not like it _can _work with her here, as she is the Soukyouku's creator _and _master."

Sasuke nodded. "It can buy us some time at least," he muttered. He then glanced skywards. "With any luck, it will all end today. And if the worst case scenario ever comes to fruition…" He trailed off before glancing back towards Hinata. "Then…"

Hinata nodded solemnly. The head of the Medic Corps of the Royal Guard then clenched her hands into fists by her sides. "We might very well fall into war," she stated.

An uneasy silence fell between them both for several moments.

"Just like back then…" Sasuke whispered, clenching his hands into fists. "I hope that it wouldn't fall to that though."

**XXXXXX**

The time of the execution came all too soon for the liking of certain individuals.

The plans of the Royal Guard is already cutting a little too close, and Hinata herself worried that they might not even make it in time to save Rukia. It is true that several of their plans in the past worked out because of the sacrifices of a few, but Hinata hoped that it wouldn't come to that this time.

The two undercover Royal Guard agents made their own way towards the execution grounds silently – Soukyouku Hill. Once upon a time, this very place had been sacred to them when they have first arrived here. They have sworn on this very place that they would protect the world and the people of the world. But of late, it seems like they are failing that very promise.

Nearly half of the captains of the Gotei 13 were missing from attendance when both Hinata and Sasuke have arrived, being greeted with a quick nod from the other lieutenants present at the scene.

The Sotaichou and his lieutenant were present, naturally, as they would be the ones leading the execution in the first place. Sasuke and Hinata both narrowed their eyes dangerously at the Sotaichou as they arrived. Let's not mention Shiki, Shikamaru and Itachi here. Even _they _aren't pleased with the Sotaichou's harebrained decisions of late. Shiki is pretty annoyed, and had made a mental note to 'deal' with him once this entire mess is over.

And everyone in the Royal Guard knew that when Shiki is pissed or annoyed, you'd best start praying that she happens to be in a forgiving mood that day once she 'deals' with you.

The Second Division's captain and lieutenant were both present, as is Kotetsu Isane; the lieutenant of the Fourth Division that Hinata is currently serving in, though Unohana Retsu wasn't present. Kuchiki Byakuya was present too, looking particularly sullen, though his lieutenant was surprisingly missing. Kyoraku Shunsui and his lieutenant were both present as well, though they both looked particularly solemn. The tenth division's captain and lieutenant were present, with Sasuke being the representative for the Thirteenth Division.

Where then, were all the other captains then?

The absence of the Twelfth Division's captain could be excused, as he is probably still hiding somewhere licking his own wounds after having a run-in with Ishida Uryuu, and then Uchiha Itachi who had arrived in the nick of time to rescue the Quincy, before said Quincy was then defeated and captured by the blind captain of the Ninth Division, Tousen Kaname.

The absence of Aizen Sousuke was a given, and given the fact that the lieutenant of the Fifth Division is still unconscious in the Tenth Division's barracks, there wouldn't be any representatives from the Fifth Division. That left Ichimaru Gin, Unohana Retsu, as well as Komamura Sajin and Tousen Kaname.

Hinata and Sasuke exchanged nervous looks before turning back towards the Sotaichou as Yamamoto cleared his throat, and every single head in the vicinity turned towards him as the Sotaichou stepped forward to speak to Rukia who is currently boxed in from all four sides by Onmitsukido members.

"Kuchiki Rukia, it is now time. Do you have any last words before your immediate execution?"

Rukia was silent for several moments as she closed her eyes briefly, a lone tear leaking out from the corner of her eye before she opened her eyes again to meet the Sotaichou's own, and she nodded. "Just one," she said so softly that Yamamoto could barely hear her. "I ask for the ryokas that have invaded Soul Society to be spared, and to be allowed to be sent home with no harm done to them whatsoever. This will be my one and only request that I'll ask, and I implore you, Sotaichou-dono, to grant it."

"Very well, and Yamamoto with a nod. "We shall grant your last request. As you've requested, after the execution, the ryokas shall all be allowed to return to their homes in the world of the living with no harm done to them whatsoever."

Rukia smiled, a look of relief on her face. "Thank you," she muttered, bowing to the Sotaichou.

Sasuke scowled at the Sotaichou. "How cruel." He growled to himself. "He has no intention to spare any of them at all. While I could understand the reason why he had said such a thing, still…"

Hinata frowned to herself as Unohana Retsu arrived just then, walking forwards to stand by her lieutenant's side. "Looks like we're going to have _plenty _of cleaning house to do after this is all over," she muttered to Sasuke.

Sasuke nodded darkly. "Yeah."

The members of the Onmitsukido stood in formation around the Soukyouku pillar just then, their faces hidden by the white cloaks that they were each wearing. Unseen by all, identical smirks appeared on the faces of Hinata and Sasuke. As one, the members of the Onmitsukido muttered something beneath their breaths as they formed some strange looking hand signs slowly.

Silence reigned after that.

"W-What the…?" Yamamoto muttered in disbelief, looking up at the Soukyouku pillar. Even the Onmitsukido members seemed confused, though it is a little difficult to tell with them, with the cloaks concealing their faces from view. "Why is the Soukyouku—?"

Something compelled Hinata to look into Rukia's initial direction just then, and she turned just in time only to see a lone figure wearing the shinigami black robes with a brown cloak fluttering around his body descending down from the skies faster than even humanely possible, knocking the surrounding Onmitsukido members out of the way none too gently with the blunt side of his meat cleaver of a zanpakuto.

The Onmitsukido members let out cries of shock and surprise as they were each knocked out cold easily with just one hit as the intruder stood in between a severely shocked Rukia and all the surrounding shinigamis, his meat cleaver of a zanpakuto held before him dangerously. Behind him, Hinata could see a petite female figure also wearing the shinigami black robes, only wearing a blue sash reaching from her right shoulder to the left side of her waist, using kido to release a severely shocked and stunned Rukia from her prisoner restraints.

"Those two are…" Sasuke muttered, before he then smirked. "So they made it in time after all. As always, Shiki always had the worse possible timing: she always showed up when she is needed."

"This time, it's a good thing." Hinata answered, sighing in relief.

"W-What the—?" Soifon could barely manage to get her words out when another disturbance caused her to turn only to see the Onmitsukido guards present at the execution knocked out cold, and lying on the ground motionless.

Ukitake Juushirou, captain of the Thirteenth Division, was standing over them with his two third seats, all three with their zanpakutos out in their hands, with the normally sickly captain panting heavily with beads of sweat trickling down his face. Sasuke's sharp eyes noticed the poles and shield that he was carrying around, and smirked, realising just what it was.

'_At least you didn't have to use that, Ukitake-taichou,' _he thought.

"Ukitake-taichou?" Isane muttered, shocked.

Hinata and Sasuke exchanged looks between them before nodding.

Mission start.

**

* * *

**

_Somewhere Else  
__Soul Society_

"Looks like Tatsuki and Ichigo made it there in time." Shikamaru informed his two comrades who let out similar sighs of relief. "Troublesome. We're sure cutting it close there."

"I know. But right from the start, this is a plan that requires precise timing and planning." Shiki informed her lieutenant who muttered his most uttered word. "You knew that when we've first started planning this out nearly a hundred years ago."

Itachi sighed before cricking his neck and glancing at the two leaders of the Royal Guard. "Shall we go then?"

**XXXXXX**

The Central 46 is the ruling council of Soul Society, and was also the ones to pass judgment on any shinigami determined by the Soul Society to be a threat. To make it simple, they decide who lives and who dies. Their members were also the ones who claimed that they have the backing and trust of the Spirit King, and were acting under his orders. However, there were a large number of shinigamis in the Gotei 13 who don't hold them in high regard, but could do nothing about it.

When the Central 46 had made a decision, not even a captain could make them overrule their decision.

And it is the Central 46 chambers where Hitsugaya Toushirou and Matsumoto Rangiku now found themselves in, and they both gasped at the sight that greeted their eyes.

"W-What is this?" Toushirou stuttered, his eyes wide in disbelief and horror at the gruesome sight of every single member of the Central 46 sprawled dead over the tables, their blood pooling around their dead bodies. "The Central 46 has all been killed… How could this happen?"

"You are indeed here, Hitsugaya-taichou."

Both Matsumoto and Toushirou turned sharply at the sound of the voice only to see the blonde haired lieutenant of the Third Division standing at the entrance of the doorway that leads down to the Central 46 chambers.

"Kira?"

"Did you do this?" Toushirou questioned dangerously. "Answer me, Kira!"

Kira only turned and left the room, and the captain and lieutenant of the Tenth Division both immediately gave chase, with the chase leading them across the rooftops of Soul Society itself.

"Wait, Kira!" Toushirou shouted. "The Central 46… Did you kill them?"

"No," said Kira nonchalantly. "I only entered mere moments before you did, Hitsugaya-taichou." He then glanced over his shoulder at Toushirou. "Let in by someone else." Toushirou narrowed his eyes dangerously. "But more importantly, shouldn't you be more worried about Hinamori-kun?"

"Momo?" Toushirou questioned suspiciously. "What do you mean by that?"

"You left Hinamori-kun within a barrier, didn't you?" Kira questioned. "It's supposed to be impenetrable from the outside, but it's completely vulnerable from the inside. Hinamori-kun is a kido master. Didn't you notice? She has been following us right from the beginning."

A panicked look entered Toushirou's eyes immediately, and he gritted his teeth in fury. "Matsumoto!" he shouted.

"Hai!"

"Can I leave him to you?"

Matsumoto nodded. "Of course."

"Then I'm leaving it to you." Toushirou stated as he turned around and retraced his footsteps back to the Central 46 chambers.

The moment that the silver haired captain had left, Kira stopped in his tracks and turned around to face Matsumoto. "Done running, Kira?" The busty lieutenant of the Tenth Division questioned, combing a lock of her hair behind her ear. "I don't really understand why you're doing this, as it isn't like you. Did Gin put you up to this?"

"Who knows?" said Kira nonchalantly. "But the time for questions has long passed." He then grasped hold of his zanpakuto before drawing it out. "Oh, let me rephrase that." A dark smirk spread over his features. "There is no need to answer the questions of someone who is about to die."

Matsumoto narrowed her eyes dangerously as she drew out her zanpakuto. "Care to test out that theory?" she questioned.

**XXXXXX**

_Head to the Seijotokyorin immediately._

That was the message that had been transmitted to the communication devices of both Hinata and Sasuke, with a top priority signal flashing above it. The two were also smart enough to realise that there is probably a miscalculation in their plans, and had immediately rushed towards the Seijotokyorin.

When they have built Soul Society over a thousand years ago, no one knew the reason why Shiki, Gaara and Minato have built the Seijotokyorin, as back then, they have never intended for a ruling council to run Soul Society, each having had enough of their own councils when they were still alive, and not one of the three had ever said anything about it. But it had stayed as a strict law until now that no matter what the reason is, no one is permitted entry into the Seijotokyorin.

As the two neared the Seijotokyorin, both Sasuke and Hinata narrowed their eyes as they sensed the slowly diminishing reiatsu of the captain of the Tenth Division. Both then entered the Seijotokyorin at the same moment as the captain and lieutenant of the Fourth Division only to see the broken and prone forms of the captain of the Tenth Division as well as the lieutenant of the Fifth Division on the ground, with the entire room covered in ice.

"Aizen-taichou," said Unohana coldly, and both Aizen and Ichimaru Gin turned to face the four new arrivals. "No." She shook her head. "I shouldn't call you that anymore." She fixed Aizen with a steely glare. "Traitor of the highest order, Aizen Sousuke."

"Good day, Unohana-taichou," said Aizen with a smile. "I was thinking that if you were going to come, it would be soon." He added, glancing at the silently seething forms of Hinata and Sasuke. "Did you realise that I had been here all along?"

"We received a tip-off from a friend." Sasuke growled, glaring at Aizen with a look that is enough to kill. "In Seireitei itself, the Seijotokyorin is the one and only place where entry is completely forbidden, no matter what the reason is. Not even a captain is allowed entry in this place."

"If you actually went to the trouble of creating such an elaborate corpse figure as that to hide yourself, your destination would be the one place in Seireitei that no one would ever go to: Seijotokyorin." Unohana added.

"Unohana-taichou, that is no corpse that he had created." Hinata glanced at Unohana before turning her attention back towards Aizen. "I have the ability to see through _any _illusion. It took me some time, but I managed to see through the illusion of his 'corpse'. Of course, it took us some time to figure out his hiding place after that which is not until about an hour before Kuchiki's execution."

"I see," said Aizen, his lips tilting upwards slightly. "I really shouldn't have underestimated the both of you. And it is unfortunate, but I will have to cut this visit short." He held his zanpakuto out. "Shatter, Kyoka Suigetsu."

Mist enveloped the frames of Aizen and Ichimaru almost immediately, and before anyone realised what is going on, they are both gone. "Damn! They got away!" Sasuke growled.

Hinata glanced at Sasuke. "We're going after them," she stated before she paused in her step, and turned to look at Hinamori and Toushirou, a look of hesitation visible on her face.

Unohana said nothing as she approached the ice-covered Toushirou. "I'll take care of them both," she said calmly. "Go after Aizen."

Sasuke and Hinata both nodded. "Thanks," said Hinata before she turned towards Sasuke. "Let's go!

Unohana sighed the moment that the two have vanished with a quick shunpo and turned towards her severely shocked lieutenant. "Isane."

Isane shook herself out of her shock immediately, taking one look at her captain's serious disposition and nodded. "Hai," she said before getting down to her knees on the ground, drawing several markings on the ground and chanting the long kido incantation as she did so. "Heart of the South. Eye of the North. Fingertip of the West. Heel of the East. Carry the Wind and gather. Banish the rain and disband. Way of Binding, No. 58. Kakushi Tsuijaku!"

**

* * *

**

_Bad news. Aizen got away. Seems to be heading towards Soukyouku Hill._

Shiki sighed as she read the message and glanced at Shikamaru and Itachi who are both reading the message over her shoulder, identical frowns on their faces. "Seems like they didn't make it in time." Itachi muttered.

Shiki sighed, shutting her phone and placing it into her pocket. "Seems like it."

A woman's voice echoed in their ears just then, causing the three of them to jump slightly.

"_To the Gotei 13, all taichous, fukutaichous, acting fukutaichous, and the ryokas. This is the fourth division's fukutaichou Kotetsu Isane speaking. This is an urgent emergency report, from the fourth squad's captain, Unohana Retsu and myself. What I am about to tell you is all true. We have been tricked. There are three traitors within the ranks of the Gotei 13 itself: Aizen Sousuke, Ichimaru Gin and Tousen Kaname. The Aizen that was found dead four days ago was a fake – an elaborate illusion created by Aizen's zanpakuto. It was all done to cover up the fact that he and his two accomplices have murdered the Central 46 a month ago, and were the ones giving out the orders to the Gotei 13 all this while. As of now, Aizen has also attacked and mortally injured fifth squad's fukutaichou Hinamori Momo and thirteenth squad's taichou Hitsugaya Toushirou. The three traitors are currently headed towards Soukyouku Hill, and thirteenth squad's fukutaichou Uchiha Sasuke and fourth squad's third seat Hyuuga Hinata have both given chase. I beseech all taichous and fukutaichous to please head to the Soukyouku Hill immediately."_

Shikamaru sighed. "Let's go."

**

* * *

**

There was a clang of metal on metal as Uchiha Sasuke and Hyuuga Hinata both appeared in a quick shunpo, standing in between Rukia and Aizen on Soukyouku Hill, both with their zanpakutos out.

"If you don't want to see your hand rotting on the ground in front of you, Aizen," Sasuke hissed in fury. "Back away from Rukia."

"F-Fukutaichou…" Rukia whispered.

Hinata glanced over the grounds of the Soukyouku Hill only to see Renji, Ichigo and Tatsuki down on the ground with grievous wounds on their bodies, and she narrowed her eyes. Just how powerful is Aizen now? Did they make a mistake by deciding to wait one hundred years to deal with him?

"Renji! Are you three alright?" Sasuke demanded, not taking his eyes off of Aizen.

"Of course!" Renji grunted out. "We're still alive, aren't we?"

"On my count, Hinata." Sasuke said darkly, and Hinata nodded. "Three—"

Before Sasuke could even finish his sentence, a dark shadow dropped down from behind Aizen just then. A rather large sized someone with a fox face. Komamura Sajin, captain of the Seventh Division whipped his sword out in fury with an enraged look visible on his face, making him look more animalistic than he already is as he swung his sword down onto Aizen.

"AIZEN!"

A large cloud of smoke and debris was thrown up everywhere as even Sasuke and Hinata were forced back by that impact. Sasuke eyed the huge hole that Komamura had made in the ground with his feet alone uneasily, his eyes wide. Holy crap! He reminded Sasuke of his old teammate's super strength back during their ninja days.

"Did he get him?" asked Tatsuki hopefully.

Hinata narrowed her eyes. "No," she said.

The smoke thinned out and cleared, and everyone present could see that Aizen was holding the blade of the other captain in between his fingers with relative ease, all the time smiling. "How long has it been since I've last seen your face? And what is with this treatment? What has happened?"

"You still have the guts to ask me something like that?" Komamura growled. "You betrayed us! I will never forgive you! Nor you, Tousen!" He roared, turning towards his former friend who was standing quietly in a corner.

"Komamura-taichou! Wait—" Renji tried to warn the captain of Aizen's zanpakuto's ability, but he was a little too late.

He watched on with horror as Aizen thwarted Komamura's attack with a Hado 90 even without the incantation, and less than a few moments later, Komamura was down on the ground with grievous wounds on his body.

"Komamura-taichou!"

**

* * *

**

Shiki, Shikamaru and Itachi exchanged looks.

"It's time."

**XXXXXX**

"Ikorose, Shinsou." Ichimaru said almost happily as Aizen held the Hougyouku in his hand, with his blade shooting forwards.

Rukia watched the blade shooting towards her with a petrified look on her face, awaiting her death, when Kuchiki Byakuya appeared from out of nowhere, grabbing Rukia before the blade could hit her, and from out of nowhere, a circle of fire encircled the blade, knocking it off course.

"What?" Byakuya gasped.

A large shadow from overhead fell onto Soukyouku Hill just then, and every single head in the vicinity looked up only to see the gatekeeper of the north gate, Jidanbou, falling towards the ground with Shiba Kukaku perched on his shoulder.

"Here we go, Jidanbou!" Kukaku shouted. "Scattered bones of beasts. Spire, vermillion crystals, steel wheel. If moving, it's wind. If still, it's sky." Cackling electricity was starting to gather around her hand. "The tone of clanging spears fills the empty castle! Way of Destruction, No. 63, Raikouhou!"

There was a loud explosion as dust and debris were thrown up everywhere.

"Sis!" Ganju cried out in happiness.

"Jidanbou-san!" Orihime cried out at the same time.

There were two swooshes just then, and Yoruichi and Soifon appeared in an instant, with the former Onmitsukido captain pressing her palm against the blade of Aizen's sword to keep the man from using his weapon, and with the current captain of the Second Division having her own blade held threateningly at Aizen's throat.

"Well, isn't that quite a nostalgic face?" said Aizen calmly, not feeling alarmed by the fact that there is currently a blade held close to his throat.

"Don't move." Yoruichi warned. "If you move even one muscle…"

"…I'll lop off your head in an instant." Soifon finished.

"I see."

"What a ruckus… What should I do?" Ichimaru muttered, lifting his left hand up. But a hand grabbed hold of that wrist almost instantly, and Matsumoto was standing behind him with her zanpakuto trained at his throat.

"Don't move." Matsumoto warned.

"Sorry, Aizen-taichou. I got caught."

"This is it for you." Yoruichi stated. She then narrowed her eyes at Aizen's smirk. "Don't you understand yet, Aizen, that you three have nowhere to run?"

Blurs started to appear all around them, materialising itself as the remaining captains and lieutenants of the Gotei 13, all glaring at Aizen with a look that is enough to melt steel.

"Aizen…"

A circle of fire encircled the entire Soukyouku Hill just then, causing every shinigami in the vicinity to stiffen. "What the…?"

Another burst of fire encircled the grounds, and Shiki, Shikamaru and Itachi appeared in an instant. And they looked pissed. Yamamoto's eyes widened when he recognised them. "They are…"

"One hundred and one years from this day, Aizen Sousuke." Shikamaru stated, standing up. "I never wanted to see that face of yours again, but we don't really have a choice in this matter."

"W-Who are they?" Ukitake asked in confusion. "One of the ryokas?"

"My apologies," said Shiki, reaching into her pocket and drawing out the insignia of the Royal Guard itself which only the captain and lieutenant of the Royal Guard were entitled to carry, the crest of the Royal Guard engraved on it.

The eyes of every shinigami present went wide. "That insignia is…! The Royal Guard?"

"Royal Guard?" An extremely battered Ichigo asked from his place on the ground.

"One of the personal bodyguards of the Spirit King." Renji who wasn't too far away from him answered. "If you think that my taichou is strong, then you hadn't seen anything yet. If those three are indeed members of the Royal Guard, they make the skill of any of the taichous here look like child's play."

Aizen's eyes widened a slight fraction before smothering his facial expressions. "So you are from the Royal Guard…the guards of my nemesis."

"Self-proclaimed, you mean." Shikamaru added.

"While I would like to know just what are members of the Royal Guard doing here, what did you do to the Soukyouku?" asked Aizen calmly.

Shiki frowned. "You didn't do your homework, did you?" she asked. "Any shinigami who goes to the Academy will know that Soukyouku is commanded by the captain of the Royal Guard! I created the Soukyouku back during Seireitei's founding. I created it and I can remove it just as easily. If the master of Soukyouku is here, Soukyouku won't respond to anything but it's master. As for that 'treasure' that you're looking for…" Shiki smirked, well aware that all attention is entirely focused on them both. "Shikamaru."

Shikamaru grinned before removing a silver orb-like object from within his pocket, and Aizen's eyes widened as he recognised what it was. "Looking for this, Aizen?" he asked.

"Give that to me!" Aizen roared, reaching for his zanpakuto.

"I'm afraid not. The Hougyoku won't be going anywhere but into pieces," said Shikamaru calmly before a ring of darkness surrounded the hand holding the Hougyoku, and before Aizen's horrified eyes, a crack developed in the middle of the Hougyoku before it shattered, dispersing like dust.

Aizen shook in silent fury. "Have you any idea what you've just done?" he roared. "Over a hundred years of planning! All gone just like that!" He glared. "How do you know? How do you know about everything? Is He truly that all-seeing as the rumours claimed?"

Everyone knew that the 'He' that Aizen was referring to is the Spirit King himself.

"If you want to know just how the Hougyoku landed into our hands, thank those two," said Shiki, jerking her chin towards Sasuke and Hinata's initial direction, and the two mentioned smirked whilst everyone else looked confused. "Those two are one of us." Shiki smirked. "That's right. They're members of the Royal Guard as well."

"For the past 120 years, we of the Royal Guard have been keeping an eye on you, Aizen," said Shikamaru grimly. "Do you seriously think that the king isn't aware of what you've been doing? He's the Creator, after all. He _created _this world. Do you seriously think that what you've been doing for the past hundred years or so can escape his eyes or ours even?"

"After the Hollowfication incident from over a hundred years ago – which might I add, is _you _behind it all – we took some steps to prevent anything like that from happening in the future again," added Itachi. "The king sent the top shinigamis from the Royal Guard in order to stop whatever that you're planning."

"Our first step was to get Hyuuga Hinata to take the real Kuchiki Rukia and hide her, leaving a fake in it's place temporarily until she can get the cursed object that you are after from day one. Hinata is the captain of the Medic Corps in the Royal Guard. And because Hinata and Sasuke are undercover in Soul Society itself, they're been keeping an eye on you for us for _years. _Hinata can easily sneak into the Penitence Tower to get the real Kuchiki Rukia out with no problem _without_ _anyone noticing. _After all, she _created _the tower." Hinata smirked. "She knew everything about it that no one else in Soul Society does. Not even me and Shikamaru knew everything about the tower like she does."

"It's indeed a hassle to get the Hougyoku out," said Sasuke, closing and opening his eyes. "I can see why you wanted it that much, Aizen. But our way of getting it out of Kuchiki is a little risky, and thus, she must be put to sleep at all times. It was a close call, but we managed to get it out of her and put her back into the Shrine of Penitence without anyone realising that she's even left her cell."

Everyone was torn between gaping at the teamwork of the Royal Guard and laughing at Aizen's estranged expression at realising that all his plans have been all for nothing, and that he has been played for like a violin by the Royal Guard.

The Royal Guard members then vanished in a burst of shunpo just then, and held the blades of their zanpakutos close to Aizen's neck, a cold look on their faces. Hinata glanced at Yoruichi and Soifon who were both stunned at that level of speed before getting the message, and stepping away from Aizen and the Royal Guard.

They, along with everyone else here have realised that the Royal Guard are definitely not playing around here. They are here for a mission, and they would not let anyone else deter them from that.

"This is the end of the line for you, Aizen." Namikaze Shiki stated coldly, pressing her zanpakuto even closer to Aizen's neck. "By the powers vested in me by the Spirit King himself, I hereby sentence you to death!"

Aizen smirked, and Hinata then glared at him. "And what is so funny?" she enquired. "Do you find your death amusing?"

"I'm sorry," he said. "But it's time."

"Time?" Shiki muttered. Her eyes then widened a slight fraction in realisation. She immediately turned towards her friends. "Get away!"

As one, the Royal Guard members, along with all the other lieutenants that were holding the traitors in place barely managed to get away from the three in time as three shafts of golden light shot down from the skies, enveloping Aizen, Tousen and Ichimaru within their midst, lifting them up into the skies where cracks were beginning to form, and anyone with eyes can tell that it lead to Hueco Mundo – the home of the Hollows.

"I-It can't be…" Ukitake muttered in horror as the skies opened up only to reveal a large face with a pointed nose and a bone mask.

"M-Menos Grandes…" Soifon uttered with shock.

More of the Menoses appeared from the rip, much to everyone's horror. "Are those Gillians?" Hisagi asked in horror. "And what is that behind them?"

Itachi narrowed his eyes when he saw a strange curved purple crescent light behind those Gillians. Something almost like a closed eye or something. _'What is that?' _he thought to himself.

"What is that light?" asked Tetsuzaemon Iba, half-afraid of the numerous Menos that they could see in the hole in the sky.

"That light is called Negacion," said Hinata with a frown, not taking her eyes off of Aizen and the other two, knowing as well as her fellow comrades do that they can do nothing now that the Hollows have accepted the three into their fold. "The Menos always use it when helping their own. Once they are wrapped up in that light…" She scowled. "…it's over."

Ukitake stepped forward, a frown on his features. "Joining with the Menos…" he muttered. "Why would you go that far, Aizen?"

"To seek new heights." Aizen answered. "Your arrogance knows no bounds, Ukitake. No one was standing in Heaven to begin with. Not you, not me, not even God." He then took off his glasses and slicked back his hair, crushing his glasses in his hand. "But soon, that unbearable vacancy in the throne of Heaven will end. From now on, I will stand in Heaven. Goodbye, shinigamis. Goodbye, ryoka boy. For a human, you sure are interesting. And goodbye, members of the Royal Guard. Our meeting is brief, but fear not, for we will meet again. And once we do, the Royal Guard will be serving a new king."

Sasuke snorted. "I'll rather die than serve someone like you!" he nearly spat.

Shiki frowned, stepping forward, and every pair of eyes was fixated on her as a result. "You're wrong," she said. "There is already someone on the throne. _Rei-O. _I will not allow someone by the likes of you to take His throne. And as the captain of the Royal Guard, as one of His three knights, His three Guardians, I swear, Aizen Sousuke…" She drew out her zanpakuto and pointed it at the smirking man, narrowing her eyes dangerously. "I _will _kill you. I swear it on my title as the captain of the Royal Guard."

The crack in the sky then closed silently.

* * *

_**Preview of next chapter:**_

"_I have something to ask you, Shiki."_

"_Because when Temari is still alive, she is actually good enough to achieve shikai for her zanpakuto. And her zanpakuto's name was Susanno."_

"_Give back Shikamaru! Give me back my husband!"_

"_It's starting. It would have been better if that girl had never been awakened as a shinigami."_


	11. Faraway

**Warnings: **AU Universe. Some character bashing. Out-of-character-ness. Character deaths.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto and Bleach or any of the characters, but the OC characters belongs to me

* * *

**Chapter Eleven: Faraway**

The aftermath of the invasion coupled with Aizen's betrayal was _horrible._

Shiki and Shikamaru were both recalled back to Seishou to give their report to the Spirit King whilst the other members of the Royal Guard remained behind at Soul Society, though none at Soul Society had been able to find them thus far.

And half-an-hour after listening to two of his top shinigamis giving their reports, the Spirit King, Kyomu Souken frowned. _He is not pleased. _

He, along with the leaders of his Royal Guard initially had their own suspicions regarding Seireitei and the hierarchy system, along with the ruling system set in place…which most definitely _isn't one that Shiki had put in place over a thousand years ago!_

"Dear me…" Souken almost groaned, and both Shiki and Shikamaru exchanged looks between themselves. "I knew that I shouldn't have isolated the Royal Guard and myself from Soul Society for so long!"

"It wasn't your fault, Ou-sama." Shikamaru stated defensively, and Shiki nodded, agreeing with him. "Hueco Mundo had been growing in population during the time when we joined the Royal Guard, and you didn't exactly have a choice. Then the appearance of those Arrancars only complicated things after that."

Souken sighed. "Both of you. Tell me. What do both really think about Soul Society and Rukongai as a whole? Tell me your true opinions."

There was silence for several moments as Shiki and Shikamaru both exchanged looks between themselves that conveyed a lot to each other. The redhead then turned back towards the king, and she sighed. "Your Majesty, permission to speak freely," she requested, and Souken frowned, but nodded. "Compared to the time when we have first stepped foot into Soul Society, there is now quite a major difference between then and now." She admitted, and Shikamaru nodded, agreeing with her. "Back then, Rukongai is a peaceful place, as is Soul Society. It is really like what we've imagined the afterlife, heaven, to be. But after five hundred years or so after our leaving, after the founding of Seireitei, as well as the formation of the Gotei 13, and the formation of that Central 46 by that idiot, Yamamoto, corruption has sown its seeds." Shiki sighed. "If truth be told, any place that the souls will go to will be much better than ending up in Rukongai. The shinigami ranks aren't that innocent either. There is way too much corruption in there."

"That sums it all up, Ou-sama," said Shikamaru with a sigh. "This is getting troublesome."

Souken sighed. "Looks like I've left Soul Society alone for _far too long," _he declared. "This ends now." He cleared his throat. "Now, I'm aware that the Royal Guard have several things to handle, especially with what Aizen has pulled, but at least you've managed to see to the destruction of the Hougyouku. With that in mind, I have a mission for the Royal Guard members that I've sent to Soul Society." Shikamaru raised a brow. "Curb the corruption in Soul Society. With any means necessary even if you have to exile or execute half of Seireitei in order to do so! That includes the current Sotaichou and the captains!" The eyes of Shiki and Shikamaru widened. "I will give the order to dissolve the Central 46. From now on, all major decisions are to be made by the leaders of the Royal Guard – in other words, both of you. Shiki, I'll leave the new system to be made to you. I trust that you will come up with an efficient one like how you did when you've founded Soul Society."

Shiki nodded dumbly, listening intently. This is quite probably the biggest decision that the Spirit King had ever made regarding Soul Society as a whole. Make no mistake, _he is pissed. _And personally, Shiki thinks that it is about time that they interfered in the ruling of Soul Society. The Central 46 actually made things a lot more difficult for them throughout this entire mission.

"First, I want you to dissolve that council that is otherwise known as the Central 46." Souken ordered. "In no way is a council like _that _to be formed in Soul Society _ever again! _I'll execute anyone who even _thought _of bringing them back again! I wonder who is the idiot who even created them in the first place." Souken muttered something incoherent beneath his breath.

* * *

Back in Soul Society, Yamamoto Genryuusai sneezed.

He then shivered. He had a _really _bad feeling about things once Shiki and Shikamaru returns from Seishou. He had a feeling that his entire world will be turned upside down from then on.

* * *

"Second, seek out and destroy all corruption within the ranks of Soul Society and the Onmitsukido, and do anything necessary to curb it. I'll even give you unrestricted permission to do so."

Shiki and Shikamaru both shivered at that. They both knew what that meant. Unrestricted permission meant 'interrogate, torture, question or whatever, use whatever methods on so and so in order to get your answers and results in the quickest way possible'.

It isn't a method that they liked to use often, but no one can deny that it's damn effective. Usually, it's the Covert Ops' job to do something like this, but there are times when the Royal Guard's top brass must do this themselves.

"I'll give permission to build another Maggot's Nest if necessary, though you're quite welcome to dump them into the Void if you deem it necessary."

Shiki and Shikamaru exchanged quick looks at that. The Void is an alternate dimension, similar to the dimensions where Soul Society and Seishou existed, which existed in a dimension different and separate to theirs. The Void is a dimension that serves as an eternal and inescapable prison that only the top brass of the Royal Guard and the Spirit King have access to.

Only the vilest of criminals were thrown in there – usually top ranked shinigamis who have turned traitor and had committed the most atrocious deeds ever known. Once thrown in there, there is no escape. No one had ever escaped from there before. Once a criminal is in there, it is like gravity is switched to maximum, as it is almost like they're carrying heavy boulders with them. The world of the Void is similar in appearance to Hell, only much more bleak and more prone to despair. Pits of lava are a common sight in the Void as well. The Barrier Corps of the Royal Guard kept quite a close eye on the Void, never leaving it unmonitored even once, and for good reason.

And as far as Shiki knew, to this day, only ten people have been thrown in there. One whom she is quite familiar with.

"Third, I want both of you to form a new shinigami division, rather like the Onmitsukido. This new division's main purpose is to patrol the streets of Rukongai and to protect the citizens." Souken frowned, a sad visage appearing on his face momentarily before disappearing again. "If the monster known as Aizen is created because of my decisions, then I will not repeat the same mistakes of my past. I'll clean up after myself. This new division do not report to the Sotaichou or Soul Society. They report directly to the Royal Guard. As such, I want you to handpick the members yourselves. You can pick anyone whom you like, even if they're from Soul Society." Both Shiki and Shikamaru nodded. "Lastly, you both mentioned in your report about the current Twelfth Division captain, and his battle with the Quincy boy." Souken frowned. "Conduct a thorough investigation on that particular division. I do not care what methods you use as long as you produce some results. Those are your orders."

Shiki found herself speechless for several moments, and she stared at the Spirit King without speaking for several moments without speaking. She knew, along with all her friends, that the Spirit King is extremely angry with the Central 46 and Soul Society as a whole, but she didn't expect for him to be _this _angry.

"A question, Ou-sama?" Shikamaru piped up, and Souken nodded. "What of the Vizards? This is regarding the death sentence hanging over their heads, as so declared by the Central 46."

Souken frowned. "That is to be revoked. They are to be set free to live their lives out the way that they want to," he said. "These are your orders. And I expect you to see to it."

Shiki sighed.

"Of course, Ou-sama."

**XXXXXX**

The Gotei 13, the Thirteen Protection Court Squad Guards of Seireitei had always been the protectors and guardians of the dead, with their role being to guide the souls over to the afterlife – Soul Society, and to also slay the Hollows, hereby safeguarding the existences of the souls. And at the helm of it were the captains of the thirteen squads that guard and protected Soul Society.

Soul Society had faced and had entered several situations that often requires their intervention, but had always come out of it unscathed. Until now, that is…

* * *

It was three days after the invasion and Aizen's betrayal, and the three Royal Guard members that still remained in Soul Society – Hinata, Sasuke and Itachi, were currently standing in the middle of the First Division's headquarters, staring stonily at the thirteen captains, all who were in turn, staring back at them.

Shiki and Shikamaru have sent word back, asking for the Royal Guard members still in Soul Society to call for a captains' meeting, and that they'll be in Soul Society soon. And thus, ever since the captains have gathered, not a single sound could be heard, that one could have sworn that they could even hear a pin drop in the room.

Finally, ten minutes after the uneasy silence, the shoji door of the First Division headquarters slid opened with a thud, and everyone present turned towards the opened door only to meet with the irritated visage of the captain of the Royal Guard, Namikaze Shiki herself, whose hair looked quite frazzled, along with her lieutenant standing beside her, both still in their gigais like the rest of the Royal Guard members.

"Sorry that we're late." Shiki grunted as she walked into the room, running her fingers through her hair. "We were held up by a meeting with the Spirit King."

All thirteen captains sans for the three that have defected to Hueco Mundo were all present, even those that were seriously injured during the invasion, and looked as if they should still be in bed. The Tenth Division captain, Hitsugaya Toushirou was present as well, though like with the captains from the Sixth Division as well as the Seventh Division, he looked as if he should still be in bed, with the number of bandages that could be seen around his forehead and left arm, with part of the bandages peeking out from under his shinigami robes. The silver haired captain was also supporting himself with a makeshift cane to hobble around.

The captains studied the two new arrivals silently, that every single captain present knew were the leaders of the Royal Guard, and two of the most powerful shinigamis that have ever walked this land. They have to be, to be the leaders of the Royal Guard, the bodyguards of the Spirit King himself.

There was awkward silence for several moments before Shikamaru sighed to himself. _'This is getting ridiculous,' _he thought irritably before he cleared his throat. "Well then, we should get started," he said. He turned to face the captains. "Before we start, we should make the proper introductions. I'm Nara Shikamaru, the lieutenant of the Royal Guard."

"Hyuuga Hinata." Hinata gave a slight bow. "Captain of the Medic Corps of the Royal Guard."

Unohana's eyes widened upon hearing Hinata's introduction. That lilac haired shinigami that had served in her division for nearly fifty years as a shinigami is the shinigami that had created the healing kido that every Fourth Division member worth their weight in salt knew? And she had also been the one to incorporate the standard emergency and healing procedure of the Fourth Division?

"Uchiha Sasuke." Sasuke grunted with his arms crossed over his chest. "Captain of the Kido Corps."

"Uchiha Itachi." Itachi followed up next. "Captain of the Intelligence Corps."

Shiki sighed. "Namikaze Shiki," she stated, and the eyes of nearly every single shinigami in the room went wide. "Captain of the Royal Guard."

"Why are the Royal Guard here in the first place?" Soifon asked, being the only one brave enough to speak up. "If it's about the ryokas' invasion, if you had just came out and stated that you're from the Royal Guard—"

Hinata sighed. "We weren't able to do that because we were using the invasion to smoke out the three traitors hiding in your midst," she said. "Aizen Sousuke, Tousen Kaname, and Ichimaru Gin. We have been keeping an eye on them for over a hundred years ever since we were made aware of their plans with the Hollowfication incident. That is the reason why Sasuke and I were even sent undercover into Soul Society – to keep an eye on them."

"Aizen Sousuke is now ranked as an A-rank level threat to the Royal Guard, with a kill on sight order," said Shiki bluntly. "As are his accomplices." Komamura shifted uneasily. "We are here because we are here on messenger duty from the Spirit King."

Shikamaru sighed. "Troublesome. The orders from the king are as follows," he drawled, and every single shinigami in the room paid rapt attention at that. "First, we are to dissolve the Central 46, and any reformations of the ruling council of Soul Society known as the Central 46 are to be made illegal. Anyone with the intention to recreate the ruling council is to be executed, no exceptions." Yamamoto's eyes widened, and he opened his mouth to protest, but a glare from Shiki shut him up. "From now on, all major decisions regarding Soul Society will be made by the leaders of the Royal Guard – me or Shiki."

"And how are we going to contact you?" Yamamoto asked bravely, only to quaver as he met Shiki's glare head-on.

"Shiki." Hinata spoke, laying one hand on her best friend's shoulder.

"Fine," said the redhead with a sigh. "We'll be stationing a few members of the Royal Guard here permanently for reasons that we'll state later. On one hand, they'll act as the final act of defence for Soul Society in case of invasions, and on the other hand, they would be able to contact Seishou and the Royal Guard if the need requires for it. They'll be stationed in the Seijotokyorin that is to be their main office." Shiki stated. "Before the Spirit King had stopped his direct interference with Soul Society's ruling, the Seijotokyorin is the place used to contact the Royal Guard. That is the reason why no one is allowed entry into the Seijotokyorin in the first place, no matter the reason. That is because that is formerly the Royal Guard's office in Soul Society during a time in history when the Spirit King ruled Soul Society." The captains weren't aware of this piece of information, as the only captain among them that is still around during that time is only the Sotaichou himself. "I will go and reactivate the system and the machines in there before I leave Soul Society."

Shiki glanced at Shikamaru who frowned. When Aizen had hid himself in the Seijotokyorin, they were worried that Aizen might uncover some sensitive documents that the Royal Guard had sealed in there. Itachi had investigated the place after the invasion and Aizen's betrayal, and it looks like the man wasn't aware that the Seijotokyorin was formerly where the king had stayed until he had decided to leave the running of Soul Society to the Sotaichou. But still, Shiki is still worried.

Yamamoto frowned at Shiki. He could read between the lines: _You fucked this one up, now pay your dues._

"Second, we are also to seek out all corruption within the ranks of Soul Society, and have been authorised to use any means necessary to curb it, even if we have to exile or execute half of Soul Society's forces if necessary," said Shikamaru coldly, and the eyes of all shinigamis widened. "We even have permission to build another Maggot's Nest if necessary, or even to throw those whom we deemed corrupted into the Royal Guard's version of the Maggot's Nest, only fifty times as worse." All captains present decided that they have no wish to know just what the Royal Guard's version of the Maggot's Nest is. "And unfortunately—" The Nara turned towards Soifon. "Soifon-san, we don't doubt your division's ability, but there is a chance, no matter how small it is, that some of your division members might be corrupted as well, and thus, we're going to have to handle it ourselves. But it might help us if you investigate your entire division on your own thoroughly."

Soifon nodded grimly, shocked at the thought that any of the shinigamis under her command might bring harm to Soul Society or even the world of the living.

"Also, we have our orders to form a new shinigami division similar like the Onmitsukido, only that this division's purpose is to patrol the streets of Rukongai and to protect the citizens. That's what the Royal Guard members that will be stationed here are for – they will be the leaders of this division that is dubbed 'Rukongai Patrol Division' or RPD for short. We'll pick the members of this division ourselves. The names will be handed to you later." Shikamaru added, glancing at Yamamoto. "The RPD will answer to no one but the Royal Guard. So please keep that in mind. And finally…"

Shikamaru exchanged looks with Shiki before looking at the Twelfth Division captain briefly, a gesture that escaped everyone's notice but the Royal Guard members, Soifon, Kyoraku, Ukitake and Yamamoto. "We are also to conduct a thorough and complete investigation of the Twelfth Division. And if our investigations produce anything that even shows a hint of anything illegal or unsavoury which isn't to our liking, we have our orders from the Spirit King to replace all the members of the Twelfth Division, even the captain himself if necessary, or even to disband the entire division all together." He narrowed his eyes at the shocked Twelfth Division captain. "This is the will of the Spirit King!"

It was like an atomic bomb had just gone off within the captains' chamber. The other three members of the Royal Guard that weren't present at the meeting with the Spirit King when he had given his orders were surprised, but not shocked, as they knew that the king _would not be pleased_ at seeing just how Soul Society had turned out to be after he had decided to stop having an active hand in ruling Soul Society.

It was roughly eight hundred or so years ago when that decision was made, as the inhabitants of Hueco Mundo were increasing rapidly then, both in population and power, and the king was alarmed at that. After that, Soul Society had shown that they could handle themselves for two months without the king, and the Spirit King had then decided to let them keep their independence.

That is probably one of the biggest mistakes that the Spirit King had ever made.

And with this order made by the king with Shikamaru's declaration, all the captains of the Gotei 13, even Yamamoto himself, were all staring at the Royal Guard members in shock. The Spirit King hadn't made such a decision ever since the founding of Soul Society! And naturally, the most shocked one is Kurotsuchi Mayuri, the Twelfth Division captain himself.

"That's an outrage!" Kurotsuchi protested. "I have done nothing to warrant such an order from the Spirit King himself!"

Unable to stop herself, Soifon snorted in disbelief, and Sasuke turned towards her. Naturally, the Royal Guard were actually well aware of Kurotsuchi's past prior to his appointment in the Twelfth Division. Not for the first time, Sasuke cursed Urahara Kisuke for his harebrained decisions. His decisions made over a hundred years ago ever since his appointment to captain had been causing the Royal Guard nothing but heartaches and _headaches _continuously!

"Anything that you would like to add, Soifon-san?" Sasuke asked politely.

"Yes. I was actually a shinigami in the Executive Militia of the Onmitsukido when Kurotsuchi Mayuri was imprisoned in the Maggot's Nest, with an order made by the former members of the Central 46 to never be released for his crime of heinous experiments done on members of Rukongai, and even on his fellow shinigamis." Soifon sneered. "But Urahara Kisuke managed to strike a deal with the Central 46 to let this monster out, a decision that I had felt was unwise at that time, and I still do feel the same way even now. I would be willing to present you with his records from way back. It will take me some time, as it is over a hundred years old, but I should be able to find it for you."

"Thank you," said Sasuke with a nod before turning back towards Kurotsuchi. "And from what the Royal Guard have uncovered of your _experiments _ever since you were made captain, I don't think that there is much that you can do to prevent your sentencing. And if memory serves me right, Kurotsuchi Mayuri, you have never taken the captain's examinations in the first place. You only inherited the captain position from your predecessor. Thus, any 'captain rights' in a trial that is normally awarded to a captain is void for you." Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "Even the records from way back are enough to remove you from your post as captain. We'll be investigating your entire division, but in the meantime, get ready for your escort to the Royal Guard's version of the Maggot's Nest. And trust me, that place is fifty times _worst _than the Maggot's Nest in Soul Society."

"Well, we can move on to our final topic of the day," said Shiki with a sigh. She then turned and glared at Yamamoto who winced and flinched at the same time, trying not to look at his old friend. "Sotaichou of Soul Society, Yamamoto Genryuusai Shigekuni. I have a question for you. As the Sotaichou of Soul Society, you should know our laws from back to front. Would you be so kind as to recite the Law of the Left Hand for me?" she drawled sarcastically.

Yamamoto flinched but coupled willingly with that request. Even if he doesn't, he knew that one of the Royal Guard members would whip out the law book and read it out loud. He knew that they aren't happy with him, and he is bound to receive a tongue lashing from them sooner or later. It is just like Shiki and Shikamaru to choose the most humiliating way ever – by giving him a dressing down of the worst kind possible in front of his subordinates. They would never look at him the same way again. He'd nearly forgotten just how vicious those two could be when provoked.

"'The Sotaichou of Soul Society is responsible for the safety and well-being for every single person within the walls and grounds of Seireitei, and will be held responsible for any atrocity caused within the walls if the Sotaichou could have stopped and prevented it from happening, and did not do so'." Yamamoto mumbled, feeling as if he was eighteen again, and being scolded by Shiki all over again.

"Thank you very much for compiling," said Shiki sarcastically. "And do you know if anyone broke the laws of the Left Hand, the Liberty as well as the Order – the three laws that _must be kept, no matter what, _one is prone to _immediate execution?"_

Whatever colour that still remains in Yamamoto's face drained away almost immediately, as does with the other captains.

"E-Execution?" Komamura almost squeaked, his voice going so high that it is almost a wheeze.

"W-Wait a moment!" Ukitake protested. "Maybe Genryuusai-sensei didn't handle things too well in recent years, but surely something like that isn't enough to warrant execution?"

"It _can, _Ukitake-san, if the law broken is one of the Three Spirit Laws – three of the most important laws to the spirit world," said Itachi coolly. "No one is exempted from punishment if they broke any of those three laws. Not even the Royal Guard themselves."

"But I won't be executing you," said Shiki coolly, much to the captains' relief. "Thanks to Aizen's betrayal, the loss of four captains, and the fact that we'll be revamping the entire system of Soul Society as well as the revamping of an entire division, along with the creation of a new division…" She trailed off. "We have a lot to do, and not enough hands to do it. If I execute you, we'll have more to handle. But your power will be severely limited for six months. And…" Shiki glared, and Yamamoto flinched. "I'm starting to wonder if you hadn't suddenly gone senile with your old age! When I returned to Soul Society after nearly a thousand years of putting you in charge, it was _not to find something like __**this!"**_

The other captains were now all looking on with amusement, all enjoying the show, even the stoic Byakuya and Soifon, all enjoying the show now that they were assured that the Sotaichou isn't in danger of execution.

Yamamoto suddenly felt very small, facing Shiki's full-blown glare. That glare is enough to melt even glacier ice, and suddenly, he understood just why she's the captain of the Royal Guard.

Shikamaru placed a hand on the redhead's arm, the Nara shooting Shiki a look before turning back towards Yamamoto. "Genryuusai, let me ask you something," said Shikamaru dangerously. "What did you do to Soul Society that we return finding things completely different from how we last saw it? If I didn't know any better, I'll think that we have ended up in the wrong place. Why did you do such a thing?" He nearly snarled.

Yamamoto winced and tried yet again to explain.

"I-I didn't _mean _for things to turn out this way! Before I knew it, the Central 46—"

"Excuses!" Shiki snarled, throwing her hands up in frustration. "When we were here, there never was a need to create a ruling council! We knew what would happen in the near future if we do. After the king had decided to leave Soul Society to your _capable hands—" _She added sarcastically, "the first thing that you do is to create a useless council like that that only causes more harm than good, you dunderhead! Just what the hell were you _thinking?" _Shiki's nostrils flared. "No, I don't even have to ask. You weren't even thinking at all."

The captains of the Gotei 13 were looking from Yamamoto to Shiki and back again like watching a tennis rally, and Kyoraku was starting to grin, despite trying to keep a straight face. This was getting amusing. You don't see the Sotaichou, the most powerful shinigami in Soul Society getting chewed out everyday.

"Let's go over the countless mistakes and harebrained decisions that you've made over the centuries, shall we?" Shiki glared. "Do you seriously think that I've been doing nothing but just wandering around Soul Society and Rukongai aimlessly for the past week or so? I've been doing some investigating." She growled low in her throat. "Let's start with Soul Society, shall we? What is that ridiculously high wall that I could see barricading Soul Society in, and separating the headquarters of the shinigamis from the districts of Rukongai? And why the hell are there four _gatekeepers_standing guard at those walls? Since when is there a need for _that_when _we_are in Soul Society?"

Yamamoto winced. He knew that it would come to this someday. It wasn't really his decision, per say, when the decision to build that ridiculously high wall around Soul Society had come up. It had been the Central 46's idea.

Originally, the idea for the concept of more shinigamis had been so that the shinigamis could live among the ordinary people, and be the shield for the weak. It had been rather similar to the kind of lifestyle that Shiki and the others have lived prior to entering the afterlife.

"You left all those Pluses out there to suffer! And if there is a Hollow attack, they would be among the first to die!" Shiki snarled venomously. Yamamoto is surprised that he hadn't yet dropped dead. "Is that wall seriously there so that the shinigamis can 'have a place to call their home', or is it there so that the Pluses can't rebel? Who gave you the right to ostracise them like this? In that sense, what difference is there between the Hollows and you? Eh? Answer me, Yamamoto Genryuusai Shigekuni!"

Yamamoto winced.

Ouch.

Shiki is _really_ angry.

She always is whenever she uses his full name.

"Let's put that matter aside for now. Let's go back to the incident from nearly a hundred years ago." Shiki stated, and Yamamoto's eyes widened. "That's right. The disappearing soul incident from nearly a hundred years ago when you've lost five captains and three lieutenants in one night, including the vice-captain of the kido corps, as well as exiling one captain of the Gotei 13, and the captain of the kido corps just because they were _trying to save their comrades from becoming Hollows!"_

Yamamoto almost recoiled at Shiki's angry outburst, but the redhead wasn't done with him yet.

"And you did nothing but just stand aside as you allow the Central 46 to judge them unfairly, and those five captains and three lieutenants nearly ended up getting executed as Hollows if I hadn't sent Shikamaru to assist Yoruichi to save them! Is this justice _at all?_ And let's not forget the fact that you exiled Urahara Kisuke and Tsukabishi Tessai without even bothering to investigate the whole cause behind the matter! Aizen's scheme is another matter entirely, but did it even cross your pea-sized brain to investigate? No, you did not!"

"Then the matter of Kuchiki Rukia's execution. Did it _not_cross your mind that the Central 46 had been acting rather strangely throughout the duration of her execution? Sending a captain and a lieutenant of the Gotei 13 just to retrieve an unseated shinigami? Moving the normal execution date from a month up to fourteen days? We're not talking about a felon here, for the love of kami-sama! Then using the Soukyouku for a _shinigami's execution?"_

Shiki glared, and Yamamoto almost cowered beneath her glare. He would rather face ten rounds with about ten Menos Grandes than face Shiki in her current mood.

"Since when did I give you the permission to use the Soukyouku which I'd originally created to _protect_Soul Society as a form of _execution?_Please don't sully one of the tools that I'd created to protect Soul Society!"

"Erm…Shiki?" Hinata was the only one brave enough to speak up. "I think he got the idea. Why don't we just let it go at this? We still have a lot to do. If you grow any angrier, I think you're going to burst a blood vessel."

Shiki only glared before turning and leaving the room. Shikamaru whistled. "I'm surprised that you're still alive. Shiki wasn't happy with you for nearly a hundred years. I'm surprised that she controlled herself for three days without having a go at you. If I'm you, I would stay out of her sight and way until she's calmed down."

Itachi grunted in agreement.

**XXXXXX**

Shiki was sitting atop the rooftop of one of the buildings of the Thirteenth Division when she felt a presence entered her senses. Sasuke had been Kurotsuchi's 'escort' to the Void whilst Itachi had been trying to find Sasori whom Shiki had been considering as Kurotsuchi's replacement as the captain of the Twelfth Division. The only problem is that no one had been able to find him ever since the end of the last war. He had all but disappeared.

"What's wrong, Tatsuki?" Shiki glanced over her shoulder only to see the spunky dark haired girl approaching her over the rooftops.

"I have something to ask you," said Tatsuki, sitting down next to the redhead.

"What is it?" Shiki asked, though she knew just what Tatsuki wanted to ask her. The Royal Guard members could all sense the two reiatsu presences in her body, though it is extremely slight.

Tatsuki fidgeted for several moments before she sighed. "I had been having several strange dreams lately which all started after Shikamaru-san had saved us from the Hollows back then," she admitted. "In that dream, I was a blonde haired girl, dressed in some strange clothing, along with everyone else. Shikamaru-san was in those dreams too, though he looked younger. And he called my dream self 'Temari'." She glanced at Shiki. "Who is she?"

Shiki was silent for a long time before she sighed. "What you're dreaming…were memories," she stated, tilting her head slightly backwards to look at the sky. "Memories of your past self." She looked at Tatsuki. "Temari is Shikamaru's wife in a previous life before we became shinigamis – back when we're still alive. That was nearly two thousand years ago. We have been the first shingamis, and we even helped found Soul Society. Only a few of us have gained enough spiritual power to become shinigamis when we died, and Temari had been one of those few. It wasn't that long after we became shinigamis when we joined the Royal Guard. A few hundred years later, a war broke out." She looked at Tatsuki. "A war between the shinigamis and the Hollows." Tatsuki looked shocked at that. "It was the first one of that kind, and an extremely horrifying one, and trust me, Tatsuki, I've seen wars before. I had even fought in one when I was still alive. That war – the one that the shinigamis waged with the Hollows was between the Royal Guard and Hueco Mundo. It ended badly, with heavy casualties on both sides. Until now, both sides are still recovering from the scars of that battle. Temari had been one of the victims from that war. Shikamaru never really got over it because he watched his wife die in his arms. I know for a fact that he still misses her."

"But why am I…?" Tatsuki muttered.

"Why have you been dreaming of their past lives?" Shiki questioned, and Tatsuki nodded. The redhead sighed. "Because Tatsuki, Temari had been you in a previous life." Tatsuki looked shocked at that. "You had awakened some of her old memories when Shikamaru unwittingly awakened your soul as a shinigami. That is why your zanpakuto took on different forms back on the bridge to the Shrine of Penitence back then. The form of your zanpakuto at that time belonged to Temari." Shiki glanced at the zanpakuto by Tatsuki's side. "Because when Temari was still alive, she is actually good enough to achieve shikai for her zanpakuto. And her zanpakuto's name…" Shiki glanced sadly at Tatsuki. "…was Susanno."

Tatsuki looked as if a bucket of ice-cold water had just been dumped on her head. "…what?"

Shiki sighed. "I'm sorry, Tatsuki. We really should have told you about this earlier," she said. "But we didn't want to scare you, and also, we were hoping that you had more time."

"Time? What do you mean?" Tatsuki babbled.

Shiki was silent for a long while before she stood up, shielding her eyes from the setting sun. "The soul of a shinigami of the Royal Guard is a little different from most shinigamis," she said at last. She turned to look at Tatsuki. "All shinigamis who entered the service of the Royal Guard swore an eternal vow, an unbreakable one, to serve the Spirit King for life, even after death. That vow is different from the vows that the shinigamis in Soul Society take when they graduate from the Academy. The vows that the Royal Guard take stays as an imprint on their soul. Even if they die and was reborn as a human again which is the fate of all shinigamis who have perished, their new soul will still remember that vow, and it stays on as an imprint on that soul…forever. The soul's memories will only be reawakened once they die and were taken to the afterlife as a spirit. That reincarnated soul will then be awakened as the Royal Guard shinigami that they once were in a previous life. Their previous memories will come with it. That is how the system works. But we made a mistake with you; a serious one."

Tatsuki was scared at Shiki's dark tone. "W-What do you mean?" she stammered, not liking that look in Shiki's eyes.

"We have Substitute Shinigamis before," said Shiki darkly. "Cases like you and Ichigo are unusual, but not unheard of. We have human shinigamis coming along every once in awhile. But we never had a case where a human carrying a soul of a member of the Royal Guard was awakened as a human shinigami. Now what we feared most is coming to fruition. Shikamaru made a mistake with you that day. He should never have awakened you as a shinigami forcefully."

"W-What do you mean?" Tatsuki asked, scared.

"When Shikamaru awakened your soul as a shinigami, the current you – your new human soul, along with your shinigami counterpart – a previous you, Temari's soul, split and awakened at the same time. Now both halves are fighting for dominance. You can't tell me that you aren't aware of this happening." Shiki stated. "Haven't you heard the voices yet? The ones fighting for dominance within you? When I was teaching you bankai? I had my initial suspicion when you were fighting with Byakuya, but your state when you tried to materialise your zanpakuto's spirit confirms it. There are _two souls _within you now. Your body can't take the pressure. That's why the voices are occurring on a more regular basis ever since you've attained bankai. Only one soul can be the winner. And by the looks of things…" Shiki glanced at Tatsuki's zanpakuto before moving her gaze back to her face again. "…Temari is winning."

Tatsuki was silent for several moments, oddly spooked before she spoke in a shaky voice. "Y-You mean like Multiple Personality Disorder or something?" she asked shakily. "It's a psychological condition where it almost seems like there are several people living in the same body. I've seen it on TV."

Shiki sighed. "Yeah, something like that. Only in your case, it's worse, because Temari is a powerful shinigami when she was still with us," she said. "She'll win, Tatsuki. Make no doubts about it. She has a strong will, and an even stronger soul. And furthermore, her fondest wish is to be together with Shikamaru forever and ever. And with Shikamaru always helping you and training you ever since her awakening…"

"She feels threatened." Tatsuki whispered, now understanding just why her 'other half' is always so angry with her. "She is his wife, and with Shikamaru-san always with me…"

"She thinks that you're trying to steal her husband away from her." Shiki stated. "I've seen Temari when she is jealous before back when we're still alive. Ino actually had to be sent to the hospital for emergency treatment." She looked at the frightened girl. "Tatsuki, Susanno is Temari's power. You've been using her power all along. You have to awaken your own if you want to live."

"T-Then what should I do?" Tatsuki whispered, one hand clenching at her shinigami robes, afraid of what is happening within her. "W-Will I die? I'll disappear if she wins, right?" She looked up at Shiki with frightened eyes. "I-I don't want to die!"

Shiki didn't say anything for several moments before she knelt down to Tatsuki's eye level, squatting before her. "Do you want to live, Arisawa Tatsuki?" she asked, and Tatsuki nodded furiously. "Are you ready to die for that?"

Tatsuki looked confused. "W-What do you mean?" she asked.

Shiki sighed. "I was the one to come up with the system for this for the Royal Guard," she explained. "There's only one way to amend this mistake that we've made with you. We'll clean up after ourselves." She glanced at the skies only to see that it's nearly nightfall. Shiki then turned towards Tatsuki. "Come with me. We might still make it in time."

**XXXXXX**

Along the flowing waters of a river just outside the headquarters of the shinigamis, Seireitei itself, the remaining members of the Royal Guard – Itachi, Sasuke, Hinata and Shikamaru were all standing by the riverbank. Shikamaru was kneeling down by the riverbank, dipping his hand into the water and feeling the currents of the river whilst the other three were just looking at the flowing waters and following the river with their eyes towards the source of the water – the lake that surrounds all of Rukongai.

"The Six Scripted Lanterns, huh?" Hinata mused, looking at the sparkling waters of the river where the sunlight was just bouncing off it.

"Karakura Town is said to be the only mortal town in the world of the living that is the closest to the afterlife. That's why it's so bountiful with reiatsu." Itachi volunteered the information. "And by default, it is probably the only town that could be 'connected' with Soul Society without any harm done. That's why so many places in Karakura Town look so similar to Soul Society. It is like a portal. This river is one of those." He glanced at his brother. "During the Edo period, criminals came for expiation from afar. Knowing the feelings of those criminals, the shrine's head priest wrote down their sins on lanterns, put their hair on them as a replacement, and ferried them down the river with a six-scripted tag. That was the start of the Six Scripted Lanterns."

"Expiation, huh?" Sasuke mused, stuffing his hands into his pockets.

Hinata sighed. "Well, recently, it has become things to be forgotten instead of sins for the humans," she said.

Sasuke frowned. "That's all nice and all, but did you drag us all down here just to listen to some human history, nii-san?" he asked, turning towards his brother.

Itachi sighed and shook his head in dismay. "My dear brother, at least learn some of the history of the world of the living," he muttered. He then cleared his throat and looked at the waters of the river. "It's just that during the ferrying of the Six Scripted Lanterns, just for a moment, the gates of the afterlife are opened." He looked over at the lake where a torii gate is vaguely visible just above the treetops. "Usually, it is on this day whenever we go and receive a former comrade who had been reincarnated and had been sent to Soul Society." He glanced at Shikamaru who hadn't said a single word at all. "Temari can receive what we've sent to her as well."

**XXXXXX**

"Six Scripted Lanterns?" Tatsuki mused as she followed Shiki as they walked along the riverbank towards the large lake that had the red torii gate. "I know about that festival, but I never really participated in it before."

"On this day every year, that is the only time when Karakura Town and Soul Society are connected," said Shiki, turning her head to look at Tatsuki over her shoulder. Night had already fallen, with the only lights visible being the fireflies that lit their path. "Technically, your body is still in the world of the living, that's why we need to wait for this day before we can separate the souls. You should be able to see it soon."

Tatsuki's eyes widened when scripted lanterns appeared on the waters of the river all of a sudden, with a light blue mist surrounding the waters of the river as well as the lake. "Shiki, what—" Her words were caught in her throat when she saw the torii gate shining brightly. "W-What is that?"

"Hurry," said Shiki with a frown, narrowing her eyes at the shining torii gate.

Tatsuki then broke into a run after Shiki, heading towards the lake. The eyes of the dark haired girl then widened in shock at seeing a pathway of sorts beyond the torii gate, shining a deep purple, with the scripted lanterns all floating towards it. She was then taken aback when she saw a slight silhouette standing at the entrance of the pathway, and when Tatsuki squinted her eyes, she was taken aback when she recognised the blonde girl from her dreams, wearing that same strange kimono-like outfit in her dream.

"You're…"

Temari smiled at her. "I've been waiting for this day for ages," she said. "Sorry for the trouble that I've put you through." She stretched both her hands out as if she can touch Tatsuki like that. "I want to go home. Back to my friends, back to Shikamaru."

"Yeah," said Tatsuki with a smile. As she felt her zanpakuto warming up, she then looked down only to see her zanpakuto pulsing, and seemingly having a silhouette overlapping with her own. Tatsuki then turned her attention back to Temari. "Susanno wants his master as well. He's helped me out a lot, and had even saved my life numerous times. Shiki is right; I have to use my own power if I want to live."

Temari looked at the 'purple gate' before turning back towards Tatsuki. "Then I'm leaving now," she said. "I won't be there all the time this time around, so look after yourself, and don't get yourself killed."

Tatsuki smiled. "I won't."

She then took one step forwards, and gasped as she felt a presence leave her body, before being followed by an explosion of reiatsu that sent her to the ground on her knees. Millions of white glowing lights surrounded her just then, and Shiki who was standing near her smiled and shielded her eyes as she took in the wondrous sight.

"We made it in time," she said.

An ethereal spiritual being stepped out of Tatsuki's body, emerging from her back, and taking two steps forwards, taking in deep gasping breaths as if breathing fresh air for the first time in a long while. She then took in several deep breaths before taking an unsteady step forwards, feeling the ground beneath her feet, and touching the hilt of her zanpakuto hanging from the holster on her back, feeling the familiar fabric of her shinigami uniform fluttering around her thighs, with the glowing white balls around her dispersing.

Shiki smiled as she stood by the side, not interfering in this at all. _'She's back,' _she thought.

Sabaku no Temari took in deep gasping breaths, and turned to look over her shoulder at her other half, her 'vessel' in a sense. "The rest is up to you," she said. "But thank you for everything."

The blonde then took another step forwards, nodding to Shiki whom nodded back, and she then took another step forwards, with the full intention to find the one person on her mind right now. But she hadn't taken more than another two steps before she stopped in her tracks, as standing across from her is the man whom she had sworn and had promised to be with for the rest of her life.

Nara Shikamaru smiled at his wife in that crooked and lazy smile of his that she had loved. The brunette then turned towards Shiki who smiled at him. "As promised," said the redhead, her arms crossed over her chest. "I told you that I'll bring her back to you one day." She then turned towards Temari and smiled at one of her closest friends. "This time, it's welcome back."

Temari smiled and nodded gratefully to Shiki. "Yeah. I'm back."

Shikamaru nodded to the redhead gratefully before running towards his wife faster than anyone had ever seen him move before and enveloping her in a tight embrace, almost sweeping her off her feet. Temari gasped at this sudden action, her legs growing weak, as she is still trying to grow accustomed to being in a real body. "Shikamaru, what—?"

"Just be quiet for a moment." Shikamaru growled, tightening his hug around his wife. Temari relaxed in his hold when she felt warm tears at the back of her neck as Shikamaru buried his nose into her hair. The brunette smelled the familiar lilac smell that Temari had used for her shampoo, and which he always loved. "You're real. You're really here. You're not a dream. Not anymore. You're really here. I can hug you again. Kiss you again. Make love to you again."

Temari blushed as she heard a snort of stifled laughter and a pair of eyes on her that she is a hundred and one percent sure was Shiki's, and she wished that Shikamaru wouldn't say something like that out loud. But at the moment, she can't blame him. She had missed him as much as he does, and she is secretly thrilled to see that he still loves her. She definitely wouldn't blame him if he chooses to find another love, though actually _living _in her supposed 'love rival' isn't exactly thrilling…

"You're still such a crybaby," she muttered.

"Shut up."

Temari then smiled and tightened her arms around Shikamaru's back, burying her face in the nook of his neck, taking in his smell.

"I'm back."

* * *

_A/N: How is this much overdue chapter? I hope that I've handled the aftermath part well, though this is more of a cleaning house chapter. And I do hope that you guys like the part of Temari's return. I've wanted to bring her into the story right from the start, so I hope that it isn't too rushed._

_Anyway, I hope that you like this chapter, and please read and review!_


	12. The Path You Walk

I am back! And sorry for the late update, people! I've been quite busy of late, and couldn't seem to get back into writing like before. Anyway, next update for my stories will most probably be the Detective Academy story. This chapter will be rather short, as it is like the interlude before the Arrancar arc begins.

**Warnings: **AU Universe. Some character bashing. Out-of-character-ness. Character deaths.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto and Bleach or any of the characters, but the OC characters belongs to me

* * *

**Chapter Twelve: The Path You Walk**

Two weeks after the 'Aizen fiasco', like what everyone was calling it, had Namikaze Shiki ready to commit murder, if not genocide.

All the members of the Royal Guard that were temporarily reassigned to either Soul Society or to the world of the living were in much the same situation as their much esteemed captain, and had swore to themselves to demand a vacation, a _looooong _vacation from the Spirit King once this is all over.

They never had to work overtime so much, or to go without sleep for nearly two weeks ever since the situation with the Arrancars over five hundred years ago. Nearly every single Royal Guard member who were temporarily reassigned to the world of the living were not happy, as even though they are shinigamis, even they _do_ need to run on something, and that 'something' is running out fast, with how much they have done ever since leaving Soul Society.

The situation in the Seireitei had mostly stabilised itself, especially with the Rukongai Patrol Division (RPD). Surprisingly, Hisagi Shuuhei of the Ninth Division had been one of those that had volunteered for that particular division, instead of Hinata and Sasuke who were in charge of selecting the members picking him. Hinamori Momo had been another one. The people of Rukongai couldn't be any happier with the new division, and the fact that the Royal Guard is now stepping in. Several people in Rukongai had actually muttered something about it being about time that the Royal Guard took a hand in things around Seireitei.

Also, the 'corruption' of the shinigami ranks had apparently spread even worse than what Shiki had expected, and Soifon was definitely _not _pleased, especially when a few of those shinigamis turned out to be from _her _division. Another Maggot's Nest was actually built, as the Second Division captain had thrown so many people into the jail that the first Maggot's Nest was actually filling up.

As for the sorting out of the Twelfth Division…

Shiki, Shikamaru and Itachi have taken it upon themselves to do that, as the former had instructed Nagato and Konan to search for a certain redhead former Royal Guard shinigami that had 'self-retired' nearly half a millennia ago.

Namikaze Shiki sighed, rubbing her temples tiredly as she flipped through the numerous papers and files in front of her. She, along with Itachi and Shikamaru were currently all in the research labs of the Twelfth Division, with papers and files scattered all over the tables and the floors.

All the members of the Twelfth Division were arrested, and currently held in house arrest – being confined to their division barracks, at least until Soifon and Gaara checked on their backgrounds and records, ensuring that they aren't corrupted in any way, shape or form. So far, none of those in the division had been shown to be corrupted, surprisingly enough, given whom their captain had been.

The sorting out of the Twelfth Division is the one aspect of their mission that had given Shiki the worse headache ever, as evidences of Kurotsuchi Mayuri's misdeeds still showed up daily as they sorted through the records and files of the Twelfth Division. Two weeks of non-stop work on this had gotten Shiki irritated, and she is also tired, having been on the go ever since the Aizen fiasco, and she is just about ready to bite into anyone that annoys her.

Light curses could also be heard occasionally from the trio as they flipped through the files and records, scribbling some notes occasionally in the notebooks that they have with them. "Damn… I hope that the guards at the Void give that monster the rightful treatment that he deserves for this!" Itachi growled uncharacteristically, as he flipped through a folder that showcased several grisly photos of what had originally been a five-year-old girl turned monster. "He kind of reminds me of Orochimaru back when we're still alive! If Kurotsuchi had met him back then, they would have become the best of friends!"

"His sentence hasn't been decided yet, has it?" Shikamaru questioned, not turning around from his work, cursing occasionally, a tick developing on his forehead. "Ou-sama is talking about waiting for us to gather all the necessary evidences before deciding on his sentence. But by the looks of things, he'll probably be sentenced to lifetime imprisonment, and even I feel that that's letting him get off lightly." Shikamaru scowled and glared at a grisly photo of what seems to be a half-human half-monster, with a monstrous-like torso and face, and with human legs. "Seeing all these photos is making me sick!" He closed the folder that he is reading with a loud snap, scribbling some notes into the notebook that he had with him with more force than necessary. The lieutenant of the Royal Guard had already filled three notebooks just from his own pile, and he is close to filling up the fourth one. "It is a mistake leaving Soul Society alone." Shikamaru stated grimly. "Something like this would never have happened when Shiki was in charge. She would never have allowed it."

Itachi grunted. "Isn't that the truth?"

Shiki muttered several dark curses below her breath, and the two boys with her caught the words of 'bat', 'death nail', 'castration' and 'spoon', and they decided that they do not want to listen any further. Neither one of the two wished to know just what a bat, a death nail, a spoon and castration have in common with each other. "I swear…" Shiki swore beneath her breath, trying to burn holes through the file that she is reading. "If Urahara hadn't been such a big help to us during the past hundred or so years, I would have killed him for letting such a…_sick _man like Kurotsuchi out of the Maggot's Nest! He's even _worse _than Orochimaru!"

Shikamaru sighed. "Well, hopefully, whoever that we'll pick as the Twelfth Division captain won't repeat the mistakes of the past," he stated. "There is no way that Urahara or any of the Vizards will return to the Soul Society, even after the revamping, thus, we have to get Sasori back. Any news on him thus far?" He asked, referring this question to Shiki.

Shiki shook her head, not looking around from her work, tossing another folder over her shoulder, joining the already large pile gathered behind her, and is steadily growing. The tables that the three shinigamis were gathered at were positioned in a triangle-like formation in the room, with each of them being at one table, a large mountain of files at the table that each of them were at, with a humongous mountain in the middle of the floor behind each of them.

"No news so far," said Shiki. "Not that I'm surprised. Sasori must be good to hide himself away if he could evade all our radars for over five hundred years." She sighed. "I really don't want to drag him back to the shinigami life, but we have little choice here. With Temari being reassigned to the Protection Squad, and slowly getting back into the shinigami routine and her duties, and with nearly half of the higher ups of the Royal Guard getting reassigned to either the world of the living or Soul Society, we need someone whom we could trust as the Twelfth Division captain. Not only to keep an eye on things here, but also to prevent another fiasco like _that _from happening again."

Shikamaru frowned. The Spirit King had assigned Temari to the Protection Squad under the command of Kushina and Minato. For the past two weeks, she had been re-learning everything under the command of Neji. From what Shikamaru had heard, the Spirit King would be reassigning Temari to the world of the living to assist Kushina and Minato in Karakura Town after her 'training' is over.

Everyone in the Royal Guard is worried about Aizen and his schemes, and Neji had actually added another three layers of barriers in additional to the Royal Barrier surrounding their dimension, which makes it nearly impossible for anyone to penetrate though – human, shinigami or Hollow.

Shikamaru knew for a fact that the Spirit King had asked to see Shiki about a week after the shouting match that she had with Yamamoto. The redhead was extremely tight-lipped about that meeting, but she had told Shikamaru in confidence that it had something to do with the Royal Key – also known as the King's Key. Just like with Soul Society, the Royal Guard and the Spirit King himself are setting all the measures in place for the worst-case scenario. If Aizen and his ideals are a result of their mistakes of the past, then they'll clean up after themselves and make sure that nothing of that sort will ever happen again.

There was a light consistent beeping from Shiki's soul phone just then, and she scowled, pulling it out of her pocket and snapping at whoever her caller is. "What?" she snapped, annoyed.

Her caller turned out to be Nagato who nearly winced at her harsh tone. _"Whoa, bad day?" _Her fellow redhead asked sympathetically.

Shiki relaxed upon learning that her caller is someone whom she looks at as a form of surrogate elder brother. "What is it?" she asked, balancing her phone between her cheek and her shoulder as she resumed her work of looking through the files and folders.

Shiki could almost _see _Nagato's grin on the other end of the line just then. _"First piece of good news that we've gotten in weeks," _he proclaimed. _"We've found Sasori."_

Shiki blinked. "…what?"

**XXXXXX**

_Cat's Eye Café  
__Karakura Town_

"I was wondering what major affair it is, to have both Konan and Nagato dragging me all the way here from my home. But you disrupt my peaceful life that I had been leading for the past five hundred years for something as trivial as this?" Sasori stated, annoyed.

Like with nearly all members of the Royal Guard, Sasori's looks hadn't really changed a single bit ever since he had became a shinigami. The former Akatsuki member still looks like he is in his teens, and with that red hair of his, he almost looks like he could be a relative of either Kushina or Gaara.

Like with all members of the Royal Guard who have to spend a long period of time in the world of the living, Sasori is also currently in a gigai, wearing a white collared shirt with dark blue jeans and a brown fur-trimmed jacket, and a light beige and black checker scarf around his neck. Like with Shiki and Shikamaru, he also had the Royal Guard chain around his neck.

Shiki sighed at Sasori's answer. "And like always, you're as sharp tongued as ever," she stated. "Can't you at least think it over? You're the only one we could ask."

Sasori frowned. "Can't you find someone else?" he stated, annoyed. "I've left the life of a shinigami for a reason, you know? A reason that I'm pretty sure you knew, Shiki." He sighed, getting up from his chair. "If that is all, I'm leaving."

"The Arrancars are on the move as well, Sasori." Shiki called out before he could take more than three steps forwards, and he stopped in his tracks. Shiki then turned around in her seat to face Sasori who had his back facing her. "We only have suspicions, but the movement in Hueco Mundo had been pretty unusual of late ever since Aizen and his lackeys have escaped there. Kabuto had been giving us regular updates, but even those are kept to the minimum, as we can't afford to arouse Aizen's suspicions. But so far, from what Kabuto had told us, there have been a total of eight Arrancars in Aizen's inner circle, and by the looks of things, more will be appearing soon."

"Arrancars?" Sasori echoed, turning around on one heel to face Shiki, a semi-furious look on his face at the mere mention of that accursed word. "How could there be so many? It isn't easy to become Arrancars. We knew that for sure when we've taken those eight Arrancars on back then."

Shiki sighed, feeling a major migraine coming up. "Ask that idiot of a student of yours," she stated, annoyed. "He is actually idiotic enough to come up with an object that can give a Hollow the powers of a shinigami and vice-versa. _Then _he is thick headed enough to hide it in a _noble's _soul when he _knew _that Soul Society keeps close tabs on all their noble shinigamis, as compared to other shinigamis!" Shiki sighed, ignoring Sasori's amused look. "Shikamaru managed to destroy the Hougyouku, but we think that Aizen might have found another way to create Arrancars – probably due to his research in the Hougyouku."

Sasori blinked. "Oh. So _that's_ why you and the others were in Seireitei for two weeks," he muttered. He then scowled. _"Another _wannabe God, huh? I know a certain someone like that before."

Shiki coughed. "Yeah well…" she muttered. "If the Arrancars are back, then we might just be the only ones who can even stand a chance against another Arrancar army, especially if the three that had survived back then are still around. Temari is back as well. And if you agree to help, that makes five of us who have fought an Arrancar before. I'm getting the old group back together."

Sasori closed his eyes before opening them again. "Is there really a need for it?" he questioned.

"I think you know the answer to that question yourself." Shiki stated. "If Aizen had gotten into contact with that damnable snake, then we're going to be in some trouble. I wouldn't be surprised if he even managed to create another Vaste Lorde, or even an Arrancar close to Vaste Lorde in strength!"

Sasori frowned. "But there is only one Hollow whom we knew of that could become a Vaste Lorde, and that man is currently locked up in the deepest depths of the Void, isn't he?" he questioned. "Then how could—"

"That's only in the worst case scenario, Sasori." Shiki interrupted. "But even you knew that there is a chance, no matter how slim it is, that it might come true. That's why we need you back now. Deidara's death back then _is not your fault!" _She said, emphasising the last four words. "Take this as a personal request from me if you have to. Sasori, you might even be able to save more lives this way if you agree. It took the lives of half our comrades just to stop the Arrancars from back then. If it ever happens _again, _and mark my words, it will be, as a war is looming in the horizon, then at least _you'll _know how to counter their techniques. You might even be able to save more lives that way."

Sasori was silent for several moments, a pained expression crossing his features for a few moments before fading away again. _'…Deidara…' _He thought, a pang of pain welling up in his chest as he thought about his old partner. He then sighed and faced Shiki. "You sure knew where to hit a man where it hurts the most, Shiki." He grumbled, and Shiki smiled. Sasori then sighed. "I'm in."

**XXXXXX**

_One Month Later  
__Karakura High School_

Kurosaki Ichigo sighed as he walked through the hallways of his school. It was his first day back at school after summer break had ended. It had only been a little more than a month ever since school had let out, and yet, it seemed to him that it had been longer than that. So many things had happened within the time span of a month.

He and his little group of friends had made regular visits to Cat's Eye ever since their return to Karakura Town which they knew was like the base of operations for the Royal Guard members stationed there. However, every single time that they went there, it was only to find Kushina and Minato. The other Royal Guard members have apparently been reassigned to different jobs, and are working on the Aizen affair.

The orange haired teen grumbled something beneath his breath as he side stepped Keigo and his customary greeting, heading towards his classroom and dropping himself down in his seat, nodding to his friends as he did so, all who returned his gesture. It didn't seem to take too long for their homeroom teacher to enter, and all babble died down.

"Alright, I hope that you guys are ready for another term of school!" said Ochi-sensei cheerfully, her glasses glinting in the sunlight, tapping her clipboard against the side of her head. "But before I begin roll call, we're going to have three new students starting today!" She turned towards the door. "You can come in now."

The sounds of light footsteps pattered on the floor as the three new students entered, and there were whisperings from the students, as well as the widening of eyes from Ichigo and his group.

'_Damn… So __**this **__is why they vanished for a month.' _Ishida thought, pushing his glasses up his nose. _'Looks like something is going to happen soon.'_

Tatsuki paled. _'Why is SHE here?'_

"I'm Hirako Shinji." The blonde boy drawled, sounding rather bored. "Nice to meet you."

"I'm Hyuuga Hinata." The blue haired girl smiled and bowed slightly, sending nearly half the boys of the class to la-la-land.

The last girl grunted. "Nara Temari," she introduced herself, before smirking at a pale faced Tatsuki. "Nice to meet you."


	13. Deep Darkness

I am back! And no, I'm not dead yet. In my defense, I had a serious case of writer's block, and not to mention schoolwork is piling up one after another. So the Arrancar arc will start from this chapter. Enjoy! And please read and review!

**Warnings: **AU Universe. Some character bashing. Out-of-character-ness. Character deaths.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto and Bleach or any of the characters, but the OC characters belongs to me

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen: Deep Darkness**

Lunchtime couldn't come fast enough for Ichigo and his friends.

The moment that the bell had rang for lunchtime, Ichigo and Chad have both bypassed their usual lunch group (Mizuiro and Keigo) whilst Tatsuki had cooked up some excuse for both herself and Orihime to their own friends that she has to show the new students around.

Temari and Hinata seemed to have anticipated Ichigo's group cornering them, and both even seemed rather amused by this fact. The third new transfer student, that weird blonde who spoke with a strange Kansai accent gives Ichigo the creeps. He was going all 'buddy-buddy' with Ichigo after Ochi-sensei had placed him in the desk next to him. And after that, he seemed to be watching Ichigo for some strange reason…

"So?" Ichigo asked with a frown the moment that their group had gathered in the school grounds beneath a tree, making sure that no one is near them, as the conversation that they're going to have in a matter of moments is one that _no one_ must hear. "What are you both doing here? I heard from Minato-san that you're busy."

"Well, technically yes," said Temari, cracking opened one eye as she unwrapped her sandwich. "The Spirit King is _furious." _She exchanged looks with Hinata before turning back towards the expectant faces. "None of us have seen Shiki and Shikamaru for nearly a month ever since the Aizen fiasco. I do know that they've asked an old comrade of ours to take the position of the twelfth division captain at Soul Society. Officially, it's because Shiki doesn't want a double of Kurotsuchi to be the new captain. But unofficially, it is because Shiki wants someone whom she could trust to keep an eye on Soul Society." Temari sighed. "She's still pissed off with Yamamoto."

"Also, we're asked to be stationed here for the time being in case Aizen ever decides to attack or something." Hinata added. "Furthermore, Shiki isn't reassured enough with just a single shinigami stationed at Karakura Town in case of Hollow attacks."

Ichigo knew that they were both talking about Renji who had appeared in Karakura Town not long after they've returned, claiming that Soul Society had sent him here as Rukia's replacement until she had regained back enough of her powers.

"But why you guys of all people anyway?" Tatsuki demanded, glancing at Temari nervously.

"What? Is there a problem?" Temari asked coolly.

"Temari-san!" Hinata hissed. She then turned towards Tatsuki. "Well, I'm stationed here because I specialize in medical healing after all. Temari is here because she needs to get back straight into action after having been…indisposed for nearly half a millennia."

The two Royal Guard members then looked at each other.

What they never mentioned was that the Spirit King himself had been rather uneasy about things happening of late in Karakura Town and in Hueco Mundo. Itachi and Kisame were both surveying the situation at Hueco Mundo, and so far, their reports aren't putting anyone's minds at ease. And as for the captain of the Royal Guard and her second, no one has seen either of them for nearly a month now, ever since they have asked Nagato and Konan to find Sasori for them.

The bell that signaled the end of lunch rang just then, and the students hurriedly packed up their bentos before rushing back to the classroom. Hinata and Temari both followed at a more relaxed pace.

"Shiki called yesterday." Hinata informed Temari who nodded. "She said that there has been some suspicious movement in Hueco Mundo, and that the spy that she's planted in Aizen's inner circle couldn't move about freely as well. And apparently, Aizen has approached the survivors of the battle from five hundred years ago."

"I see." Temari muttered darkly. "I'm worried about that too." She admitted. "Those four from back then are no pushover. If Aizen actually gets in contact with them…" She trailed off.

Hinata sighed. "Well, it's Shiki," she said. "I'm sure that she has a plan."

**XXXXXX**

_Somewhere Else  
__Karakura Town_

Namikaze Shiki was silent as she eyed the spirit particles of the Hollow that she'd just slain dispersing into thin air. The redhead then glanced at Shikamaru. "Another one," she said. "This makes the fifth one this week alone. They're increasing rapidly."

Shikamaru frowned. "Right now, Karakura Town had been pretty silent with no Hollows. That in itself is a worry," he stated. "And according to Minato-san's reports, those strange Hollows with a high concentrated amount of reiatsu had started appearing approximately two weeks ago. And they don't have their masks. Or at least, only half of their masks. Right now, they're more like pseudo-Arrancars, with the strength of a normal Hollow, and maybe just a little stronger than the normal Hollows, but the fact that they _are _Arrancars is a worry."

"Kabuto won't be able to give us any reports or status updates for awhile." Shiki told Shikamaru. "Apparently, Aizen is kind of suspicious of him. I told him to lay low for awhile."

Shikamaru groaned. "This is getting troublesome…" he muttered.

Shiki snorted before she turned to walk down the street, with Shikamaru falling in step next to her. "This is Aizen and the Arrancars that we're talking about," she snorted. "Isn't it supposed to be problematic right from the beginning?"

**XXXXXX**

_That Night  
__Karakura Town_

As usual, the four Royal Guard members were gathered in Cat's Eye café, each of them nursing cups of coffee in their hand that is slowly turning cold.

"What's wrong, the four of you?" Kushina asked at last, breaking the silence. "You've been rather silent."

No one said anything for several moments before Temari sighed and turned towards a rather grim-looking Shiki. "Shiki, it's starting soon, isn't it?" she stated more than questioned.

The redhead glanced at her friend. "I wonder…" she said mysteriously. "But if what we believe is true, then probably, yes."

Hinata spoke up. "Shiki, tell me the truth," she said seriously. "What are our chances of winning?"

Shiki shrugged. "I have no idea," she said. "It really depends on Aizen's fighting force. And if he manages to get more Arrancars like those few from five hundred years ago, we're doomed. The main question is just how in the world did he manage to create more Arrancars when we've already destroyed the Hougyouku."

Shikamaru froze just then, a sudden thought coming to him. "Hey Shiki," he said slowly. "You don't think…that Aizen had met 'him', do you?"

Shiki paled.

* * *

The mod-soul otherwise known as 'Kon', with his name taken from the term of 'kaizo-konpaku' was currently cursing every known swear word ever known to mankind that is enough to make a sailor blush.

He seriously doesn't know what in the world did he do to deserve this.

All he wanted to do is to take a late night walk by using Ichigo's body, as the orange haired substitute shinigami was currently off somewhere hunting Hollows. What the mod-soul didn't expect was for him to get attacked by this unknown entity. Thus, he is currently dodging the Hollow's attacks – something not very difficult for him to do, as Kon is originally created for battle anyway. Besides, he knew that Ichigo won't be happy with him should he get his body injured in any way, shape or form.

But seriously, what the hell is with this unknown entity?

Kon was nearly knocked off his feet by a huge explosion that had gone off somewhere near him, making him wonder for a moment just why the humans in the town had never noticed that explosion. But he didn't have time to ponder on it for long, as a large shadow fell on him from overhead, and something humongous and heavy landed on the road right in front of him, landing with a gigantic crash that created several spider-line cracks in the road, stopping Kon in his tracks.

"W-What was that?" Kon almost shouted in shock, scrambling to his feet.

"_Ku~ro~sa~ki Ici~gooooo!" _A low gurgling howl reaches Kon's ears that sounded more animalistic than human.

Kon then looked up only to have his eyes almost bulging out of its sockets when he craned his neck upwards to look at the giant Hollow standing in front of him that is nearly as tall as the two storey house that he is now standing outside of.

Kon had never seen a Hollow without its mask off before, or at least, _part _of his mask. This Hollow had a snake-like body, with an extremely pale face, even for a Hollow, and his eyes looked insane, and seemed as if he wasn't quite right in the head – almost like he wasn't aware of what was happening at all.

"What the…?" Kon stuttered in shock, taking one step backwards in fear. "Who…the hell are you?"

* * *

"If Aizen did indeed meet 'him', then it explains a lot of things." Shiki hissed in pure fury. "Even in Hueco Mundo, he isn't well-liked. I heard that Arturo actually imprisoned him after our battle with them. But I heard rumours that he is the only inhabitant in Hueco Mundo who knew how to create an Arrancar. And if we take his past into account, it isn't too difficult to believe."

Hinata and Temari exchanged confused looks. "Just who is this 'he' that you're both talking about?" Temari asked in confusion.

Before either Shiki or Shikamaru could answer, there was a sudden rise of reiatsu that nearly set off the reiatsu detectors in the café. As one, the six shinigamis of the Royal Guard turned around, glancing out of the window where the night skies were visible, along with the several residential and commercial buildings.

Shikamaru frowned as he muttered a, "Troublesome," beneath his breath, and tore his gaze away from the window. The lieutenant of the Royal Guard then glanced at his comrades in the café, all who have the same looks on their faces. None of them liked the feel of that sudden spike of reiatsu in the least at all.

"What is this uneasy feeling?" Hinata asked, an uneasy look on her face, clenching at her Royal Guard pendant with one hand – the item that allows the Royal Guard to get out of their specialized gigais with relative ease.

"I don't like the feel of this." Shikamaru stated, glancing at Shiki. "Do you think…?"

"No, I don't think that Aizen will make a move this soon," said Shiki with a frown and a quick shake of her head. "But…" She looked out of the window, furrowing her brows together. "I really don't like the feel of this."

Shikamaru frowned before getting up from his seat. "Let's go."

Shiki nodded. "Yeah," she said before she turned back towards Hinata and Temari. "The both of you remain here. We'll be fine on our own."

The two girls nodded silently, and Minato and Kushina both said nothing as the two teens walked out of the café as they continued to look out of the window, the bell in the café ringing slightly as the door swung shut.

Looks like it's beginning.

**XXXXXX**

_Somewhere Else  
__Karakura Town_

Ichigo and Shinji both leapt back at the same exact moment, a zanpakuto visible in each of their hands.

Ichigo seriously doesn't know what the hell is going on either. First, both Hinata and Temari showed up as transfer students in his class. Then, he find out that the weird transfer student who is a little _too _friendly with him and Orihime showed up right after he had finished off a Hollow, wielding a _zanpakuto _of all things.

Seriously, what the hell is going on?

A sudden spike of reiatsu caught Shinji's attention just then, and the blonde scowled as he turned his head skywards even as he caught Ichigo's meat cleaver of a zanpakuto with relative ease. "Damn… What is this reiatsu?" he muttered beneath his breath. "They can't be here already, can they?"

"Hirako, who the hell are you exactly?" Ichigo growled low in his throat, putting more pressure behind his zanpakuto. Shinji didn't even look fazed at that, and both boys leapt back.

The blonde raised a curious eyebrow at Ichigo's words. _'I see. So that's how it is. Shiki, you never told him about us, did you?' _he thought. "Should you really be worried about this right now, Ichigo?" Shinji questioned, rolling his eyes slightly as he turned his attention back towards the orange-haired teen. "Shouldn't you be more worried about _that?" _He jerked his thumb back over his shoulder. "It is all because that you've left your reiatsu unchecked and uncontrolled that Hollows are always being attracted to this town like bees to honey!"

Shinji knew from past conversations with the few Royal Guard members that he and the rest of the Vizards have been acquainted with that before his training to break into Soul Society, Ichigo's control over his reiatsu is next to non-existent. Shiki had literally beaten the basics of reiatsu control into his head. But still, because of Ichigo's enormous amount of reiatsu, he couldn't control _all _of it, and his control is pretty poor as a result.

"I'm asking you who the hell you are!" Ichigo almost yelled, nearly deafening Shinji, the orange-haired teen almost going red in the face because of Shinji ignoring him.

Shinji winced at the sheer volume behind that yell, with his ears ringing because of it. "You don't have to yell. I can hear you just fine. And what the hell is your problem anyway? Do you always yell at people like this? What a kid you are. I am barely standing ten steps away from you, you know?" Shinji complained, uncovering his ears with his hands. He then glanced at the red-faced teen. "And you're sure impolite. I wonder what the hell schools these days are teaching their children. And I _still _don't understand why Shiki is so interested in you when you're just nothing more than a rude and spoilt brat." He muttered the last part beneath his breath.

"What?"

"Che. Troublesome." Shinji uttered the famous phrase of a certain lazy Royal Guard lieutenant. He then held up one hand – the one that isn't holding his zanpakuto, before a white pharaoh-like Hollow bone mask was formed from spirit particles. "Take a good look at this then. Do you know what this is?"

Ichigo's eyes widened a slight fraction when Shinji held up the Hollow mask in his hand, with the blonde smirking at Ichigo knowingly when he saw the shocked and horrified expression written all over his face.

"A H-Hollow's mask!" Ichigo almost whispered in fear, dread slowly building in his stomach for some strange reason.

Shiki's reaction to the sudden appearance of a Hollow mask that he is _very sure _that he had thrown away after his fight with Renji had been bothering Ichigo ever since his return to Karakura Town. But he had never gotten the chance to ask Shiki about it, as the redhead is always busy when they were in Soul Society, and after their return to the world of the living, he had never seen her.

Ichigo hadn't forgotten that dark look that had appeared on Shiki's face during the bankai training when he had told her about his fight with Renji, what happened after that, then his fight with Zaraki. And for some reason, it had been bothering him ever since.

"Correct," said Shinji, grinning at him lazily. "A Hollow's mask, and a zanpakuto." He held up his zanpakuto in his right hand with the Hollow mask in his left. "Do you get it now?" He smirked at the dumbfounded teen. "I am like you – a shinigami that has crossed over between the boundary of Hollows and Shinigamis…into the domain of the Hollows. So let's be friends, you and I. There is a name for the masked warriors like us. _Vizards."_

"Vi…zards?" Ichigo whispered.

The orange haired teen stared at the mask in Shinji's hand with slight fear in his eyes. Shinji's brief 'explanation' was eerily similar to his own current situation, though he wasn't sure about Tatsuki, and he refused to admit it to anyone else as well. And if Shinji is a Vizard – one with a Hollow side and wielding a zanpakuto, then does that make him one too?

"And I've said this to you earlier this morning, didn't I?" Shinji asked calmly. "'Let's be friends.' It's too late, you know?" He made the Hollow mask in his hand disappear. "Once you undergo the Hollow transformation, it's impossible to undo it. No matter what you think, you're one of us now."

Shinji paused, studying Ichigo who had an unreadable expression on his face, and he sighed. "The big guy, the glasses guy, the tomboy, Orihime-chan, and even those shinigamis… You think that they're friends, don't you? Well, you're wrong." He stated bluntly, ignoring the angry glare from Ichigo. "It won't last. That 'friendship'. They're only friends for the time being."

Shinji can't help but slip a bitter tone into his voice at that, recalling just how Soul Society and Seireitei as a whole had 'thrown' them aside back then. If it hadn't been for Shiki and Shikamaru, they would all be dead. All the Vizards owed the captain of the Royal Guard and her second their lives.

"I'm a Vizard. Just like you are." Shinji stated, narrowing his eyes. "I'm your _kin." _Ichigo flinched at that, and Shinji grinned. "Come to our side, Ichigo." He stretched out his hand to the orange-haired teen. "You don't belong with them. You don't belong with the _shinigami." _He spat.

* * *

There was a sudden bright flash of light, and the attack by the mysterious Hollow who wanted Ichigo's life for some reason was suddenly blocked.

Seriously, Ichigo should really stop making enemies everywhere he goes! At this rate, even if he had nine lives like a cat, he is bound to use it all!

Kon peeked out from behind his arms only to see that the light was caused by the lucky charm of Ichigo's that his father had forcibly sewn onto his school uniform that morning before he had set off for school, much to the orange haired teen's annoyance.

"Didn't I already told you to take that with you wherever you go?" said a rather familiar voice as the familiar sound of sandals on gravel echoed in the night air. "Mr Hollow, my sincerest apologies about this, but Ichigo isn't here right now. If you would like, why don't you play with me instead?"

Kurosaki Isshin appeared from within the shadows just then, wearing a shinigami black uniform with a white cape hanging from a shoulder guard on his left shoulder. He even had a zanpakuto by his side, with a smirk on his face.

Kon gasped. "H-He is…!"

"Sit tight, Kon, while I deal with this," said Isshin, not looking at Kon, but was focusing on the Hollow in front of him instead.

Kon's eyes widened. _'He…called me 'Kon'? How did he know? And since when did he know?'_

"Right from the beginning," said Isshin, almost as if he had just read Kon's mind. "I've never called you 'Ichigo' even once whenever you're in his body, did I? I've noticed it ever since the day when we've gone to visit Masaki's grave, and I've seen you entered his body."

There was a faint flicker of reiatsu, and Nara Shikamaru appeared on the scene in a quick shunpo. The lazy genius narrowed his eyes when he saw the Hollow, but he said nothing, and turned towards Isshin.

"Hey. Long time no see, Isshin," he said, raising his right hand in a half-hearted wave. "Shiki sent me here while she's gone to investigate some matters. We got a little worried when we can sense Ichigo's body near the new Hollow source, and it would be problematic if we let him die, and thus, here I am. Though it looks like you don't really need my help here at all. Isn't that right, former captain of the Tenth Division of the Thirteen Protection Court Squad Guards?"

Shikamaru grinned at Isshin before he turned towards the Hollow, and his face darkened. "And it looks like our hunches were right. So Aizen released you from the prison that Arturo placed you in." He narrowed his eyes. "As always, you're always a thorn in our side. Long time no see, _Orochimaru."_

* * *

"_Come to our side, Ichigo. You don't belong with them."_

Ichigo was about to open his mouth to reply when both Ichigo and Shinji froze as a massive source of reiatsu reaches their senses and filled up the area where they were. If either one of them had been a normal human, they would probably have passed out right on the spot.

"W-What is that?" Ichigo stuttered, turning towards his left. "What is with this reiatsu? Is it a Hollow or something?"

Shinji blinked owlishly at this statement, unable to believe what he is hearing. He then turned and stared at Ichigo incredulously. _'Are you kidding me? He only noticed it __**now? **__Is he seriously even worth our time? And this reiatsu…' _He frowned and turned towards the left, furrowing his brows together. _'It doesn't feel like the reiatsu of any of the Royal Guard members currently stationed here. And it isn't Urahara's as well. Whose is it? Who else in Karakura is this strong?'_

Ichigo growled and immediately took off towards the direction of the source of the reiatsu, not liking the feeling of foreboding that is currently sinking in him. Shinji who had noticed him move out of the corner of his eye started yelling at the orange haired teen.

"H-Hey! Ichigo! Where do you think that you're even going?" Shinji shouted, flailing his arms about like a windmill. "We're not done talking yet!"

"We most definitely are! I'll pass on your offer!"

A tick formed on Shinji's brow at that. "Are you deaf or something? I said that I'm not finished yet!"

Ichigo paused in his tracks for a moment before looking over his shoulder. "Whatever it is, you can just shove it! I'm not listening to anything that you've got to say! I could care less who or what the Vizards are, and I sure as hell do not want to be part of any organization or group that _you _are part of! I'm a _shinigami! _I'm not your friend!"

Shinji frowned to himself as he watched Ichigo turn around the corner and disappeared from sight. "What a rude guy…" he muttered to himself.

"As always, you're as subtle as always, aren't you, Shinji?" said a voice behind him, and Shinji turned, startled that he didn't sense anyone coming. He then sighed in relief when he saw Shiki standing on the lamppost behind him.

"Shiki." Shinji nodded to her. "Long time no see."

"Same to you," said Shiki before she leapt down onto the ground below lightly. Shinji followed her example. "And you're using the direct approach to get Ichigo to join you? Not a good idea, I can tell you."

Shinji rolled his eyes in annoyance. "Well, it's way better than Hiyori's plan of just snatching him up and bringing him to our base," he said. He then frowned. "And on that note, just how the hell did Ichigo even survive until today as a shinigami when he couldn't even sense that reiatsu from before? I'm amazed that he could manage to infiltrate Soul Society with that level of reiatsu control!"

Shiki sighed. "Tell me about it," she said grumpily. "Reiatsu control isn't exactly his greatest skill." She then cleared her throat. "Anyway, he's one of you guys then?"

Shinji sighed and nodded. "For sure," he said. "That Tatsuki girl isn't. So you can rest assured. Probably, the fact that Temari-san resides in her soul formerly has something to do with it. Or maybe it's just a temporary thing. Whatever it is, if she awakens as well, we'll take her in custody." He glanced at Shiki who looked worried. "We'll do something about it, so don't worry. You got more than enough to worry about, and we owed you several big favours anyway. I'll think of a way to get him to join us before his Hollow side takes over."

Shiki nodded to him. "Thanks."

Shinji waved her off. "No thanks necessary," he said. He then frowned. "But it looks like it's going to begin soon."

Shiki sighed. "Yeah."

* * *

'_Orochimaru?'_

Kon turned towards Shikamaru in fear who is staring at the Hollow with a bored expression on his face, though his eyes spelt murder, his hands stuffed into his pockets.

"H-Hey Shikamaru-san. What is going on here?"

There were the signs of a quick shunpo just then, and Shiki appeared behind Kon before Shikamaru could answer. The redhead was frowning as she glared at the Hollow, and Kon was taken aback by the murderous look in her eyes, as this is probably the first time that he had seen the Royal Guard captain so pissed off.

"I knew it." Shiki muttered, narrowing her eyes at the Hollow. "Over a thousand years… It's been a long time, Orochimaru."

"Looks like our guess is spot on. Aizen _did_ let you out," said Shikamaru with a lazy drawl. "Are you the reason behind all the recent appearances of the pseudo-Arrancars appearing of late?" Shikamaru shook his head. "No. I don't even have to ask. Five hundred years ago, _you _are the reason why there are others apart from Arturo to become Arrancars."

Shiki was silent at that.

Like how they were the first shinigamis, Orochimaru is the first Hollow in existence. In that sense, he is the closest to being the Hollow King there is. The battle five hundred years ago had to do with him, as Orochimaru had researched on the ways for Hollows to become Arrancars upon Arturo's request, who had been more powerful than him at that time. However, after the battle, Orochimaru had then made the mistake of offending Arturo, and the Arrancar thus imprisoned him.

"And judging by your current state, it looks like you had outgrown your usefulness to Aizen," said Shiki with a smirk. "Now, isn't this just like déjà vu? First was Sasuke who had killed you when we were still alive after you had outgrown your usefulness to him." Orochimaru growled a low animalistic growl. "Then it was Arturo who rather than kill you, imprisoned you instead. And now, looks like whatever that Aizen did to you are draining you of your reiatsu fast. You don't have much longer in this world, do you?"

Orochimaru howled. "It is all you~r fault! All of it! Look~! Look whaaaa~t heeeee diiiiid toooo meeeeeee!" His voice went both high and low, with a gurgling tone to it.

Shikamaru and Shiki both narrowed their eyes, along with Isshin. "Oi. What's wrong with him?" Isshin asked.

"A failed experiment." Shikamaru muttered, shaking his head. "What goes around comes around, huh? Troublesome."

"Hey. What is going on here?" Kon demanded, looking from one to the other.

Shiki glanced at the mod-soul out of the corner of her eye before she turned back towards Orochimaru. "Can't you tell by looking at him?" she questioned. "Isshin here used to be a former shinigami of the Gotei 13, but he left at around the same time that Urahara and Yoruichi did. As for this Hollow…" She trailed off. "Well, let's just say that we have a bone to pick with him." She glanced at Isshin. "You want to handle this? Personally, I'll rather do it, but my way of fighting might decimate this entire town, and so will Shikamaru. We both aren't the leaders of the Royal Guard for nothing, even with our limiters on."

Isshin nodded before he then reached down and picked up the charm that had fallen onto the ground and tossed it to Kon who scrambled to catch it. "Catch, Kon! This charm was actually meant for you in the first place anyway."

"I'll kiiiiiiiill youuuuu! I'll killllllll yoooooou! You're nooooooooot geeeeeeeeetiiiinggg awaaaaaaay!" Orochimaru gurgled. "And yoooooooou! You muuuuuuust be Kuuuuuuurosaaaaaaki Ichiiiiiiiigo's father! HAND HIM OVER!"

And he then swung his zanpakuto down that crashed onto the ground beside Isshin, practically shattering the cement to pieces. And to Isshin's credit, he didn't so much as flinch.

"My sincerest apologies, Mr Hollow," said Isshin calmly, closing his eyes. "But I really do not have any idea where Ichigo is. He's no longer a kid anymore, and I have no intention to interfere in his affairs. Young men should enjoy the springtime of youth after all."

Both Shiki and Shikamaru nearly sweat dropped at Isshin's statement. "Doesn't he remind you of someone?" Shiki asked Shikamaru who nodded slowly, praying to whatever deity that cared to listen that Isshin would not start prancing around in a skin-tight green bodysuit and orange leg warmers, also coupled with that of a bowl-like hairstyle.

Isshin then opened his eyes, revealing a steely look in dark brown eyes, scaring Kon. "And I'm sorry to say that even if you have completely no interest in me, I am here to kill you. I can't have you destroying the entire town in search of my son. And if you don't take me seriously as your opponent, then that would be a problem."

Orochimaru gurgled in laughter. "Yoooooou? Kiiiiiiiill meeeee?" Orochimaru giggled highly, and the two Royal Guard members exchanged looks. Looks like whatever that Aizen had done to him had even affected his mentality. "Dooooooon't maaaaaaaake meeeee lauuuuuuugh, shiiiiiiiiiinigamiiii! Doooooo yoooooou seriouuuuuuusly thiiiiiiink thaaaaaat I'm jussssssst ssssssssssome reguuuuuuuular Hollllllllow? Look carefully! This is…my _true _power!"

There was a sudden rise in reiatsu from Orochimaru just then, and all four present have to shield their eyes as a crimson red glow surrounded the body of the Hollow. And before their eyes, he then started transforming. The Hollow bone mask on his face started to disappear, revealing a pale face that could do with some sunlight. As the bone mask disappeared, he then grew in size, and a sheet of white bone armour appeared on his chest area, with a long white bone snake tail appearing behind him.

"H-He's huge…!" Kon mumbled in shock. "His size is nothing like that Menos from before!"

Shikamaru sighed, rubbing his temples. "Making himself grow like that…it kind of makes me feel like he is trying to compensate for something," he muttered, and Shiki has to cough to stifle her laughter.

"But really… It really looks like he is a snake throughout and out." Shiki stated, glancing at Orochimaru's new form. And with this new form, it looks like his speech is getting clearer, though she can't say the same thing for his state of mind. Just what the hell did Aizen do to him? Shiki frowned. "Looks like our guess is spot on as usual, Shika." Shikamaru nodded in agreement. "He's become an Arrancar – a select group of Hollows who have crossed the boundary of a Hollow and a shinigami, and had gained the powers of a shinigami by removing their masks. I didn't imagine that I'd get to see one again. Though I guess that I shouldn't be surprised."

"You're quite knowledgeable about us!" Orochimaru declared arrogantly. "Arturo said that you're dangerous, but I don't see what is so dangerous about you! You're still the same as when you're still human – just a no good kid with no talent whatsoever! Sasuke-kun will always be superior to you."

Shiki's eyebrow twitched. "You're still hung up on him?" she deadpanned. "And I guess that you're already dead when I kicked his ass to kingdom come, so you weren't there when I literally turned him into a living ragdoll. And besides, a lowly Hollow shouldn't say things that he has no idea about. You can't even hope to beat Arturo, and he can go one-on-one with me. Wait until you could match him in power before you say such things to me."

Orochimaru screeched. "Insolent brat! You can never beat my sword!" He then reached up and grabbed the overly large zanpakuto on his back that oddly resembles a gigantic version of the Kusanagi that he is so famous for when they were still alive. The zanpakuto is even larger than the one that he had used to attack Isshin earlier.

"I-Is that a zanpakuto?" Kon gasped. "It's huge!"

"That's right! The size of a zanpakuto also represents the strength of the reiatsu of the wielder! With puny swords like that of what you're holding, you cannot hope to beat me!"

Shiki and Shikamaru exchanged exasperated looks with each other before rolling their eyes in annoyance. "Is he for real?" The redhead deadpanned. "He seriously doesn't even know the basics of zanpakutos and their wielders, does he? And to think that he is the first Hollow in existence. That oversized meat cleaver of his can't even hope to hold a candle to my Tsukiyomi."

"Or my Tenkou." Shikamaru added. He sighed. "Troublesome. Has over five hundred years of solitude addled your brains as well, Orochimaru?" He questioned sarcastically.

"Is that right?" Isshin smirked dangerously. "Then why don't we test your theory out then, Mr Hollow?"

"So you're just another shinigami who disregards common sense, and doesn't even have a brain in that pea-sized head of yours. Very well."

Almost like slow motion, Orochimaru brought his blade down onto Isshin's head, but before the blade could even touch the man, he then froze, and there was even a look of shock on his face. "W-What the…?"

"Mr Hollow, allow me to fill you in on the basics of zanpakutos and their wielders," said Isshin with a sigh as he sheathed his zanpakuto by his side. "Taichou level shinigamis like me and those two over there—" He jerked his thumb back over his shoulder at Shiki and Shikamaru. "—actually kept our reiatsu controlled to a considerable level so that we can keep our zanpakutos in a manageable size. Otherwise, we'll all be walking around wielding zanpakutos the size of skyscrapers like you. And you'll also do well to remember this lesson in wherever that you're going – you can't judge an opponent's strength by the size of their weapon alone."

Orochimaru gasped for breath as Isshin let out his reiatsu freely, almost crushing him beneath the pressure. "This…is impossible…! I…was supposed…to be the…lord…of Hueco Mundo…! How can I…lose to some…no-name shinigami…here?"

"Whether in the world of the living or the afterlife, you've never learned your lesson, do you?" Shiki questioned. "Repent your sins in wherever that you're going to go, Orochimaru."

The sound of the splatter of blood echoed in the air as a large and deep gash appeared on the body of Orochimaru, almost splitting him completely into two halves. The snake-like Hollow then gave out a loud howl, almost deafening all those present, before his body then quickly disappeared into countless spirit particles afterwards.

"W-Wow…" Kon mumbled, his eyes wide with shock. "Just one hit…"

There was the sound of wooden clogs on gravel just then, and all four present turned around only to see Urahara approaching them slowly. "Long time no see, Isshin-san!" The blonde shopkeeper greeted, whipping out his paper fan at the same time, covering the lower half of his face with it. "You both as well, Shiki-san, Shikamaru-kun."

"So you're here as well, Urahara," said Isshin, eyeing his old friend. "You, Yoruichi, Minato, Kushina, Hinata, Temari, Shikamaru and Shiki." He glanced at the two members of the Royal Guard as he spoke their names. "Six members of the Royal Guard in Karakura Town at one time. And that is not counting the occasional appearances of the other members of the Royal Guard coming and going throughout these past few months." He turned his attention back towards Urahara. "Something big is happening soon, right?"

"You've got it on the spot, Isshin-san," said Urahara.

"What is happening?" Isshin questioned.

Shikamaru sighed. "Troublesome," he muttered. "I think that you will know the answer to that question yourself as well. It's Aizen."

"Is that right?" Isshin sighed. "I thought as much. But about Ichigo…" He trailed off, an uneasy look on his face.

Shiki sighed. "You've noticed it too, huh?" she muttered. "Yeah. That side of him is growing stronger by the day. No doubt that he can hear the voice of his other half by now. The Vizards have apparently already been in contact with him. But whether he wishes to take their offer or not is up to him. Though if he's smart, he'll join up with them, unless he wishes to turn into a Hollow. His Hollow side is also waking up faster than I've even thought possible. If he ever turns into a Hollow, I'll have no other choice but to kill him. The Vizards can give him the help and training that he needs in order to control his Hollow self."

"But if the Vizards who have been content to live in solitude for the past hundred years have contacted Ichigo, then…" Urahara glanced at Shiki.

The redhead nodded. "They're preparing for a fight soon," she said. "And in the worst case scenario, a war. The Royal Guard is preparing for one as well. And from what I've heard, Soul Society is too."

"But the growth of the Hollows recently has been worrying me." Isshin admitted. "There aren't many that could become Arrancars in Hueco Mundo. If they're lucky, they'll get maybe one or two Hollows who could become Arrancars. And it isn't some partially transformed Arrancar like the one from a few years back as well. But for such a large number of those to appear all of a sudden, then no doubt that the person responsible for it must be…" He trailed off.

Shikamaru nodded. "Aizen Sousuke," he answered. "If he had indeed been in contact with Orochimaru who is about the only one whom we knew of that knew the process of creating an Arrancar, then it isn't impossible for him to create a new army of Arrancars. And kami forbid, Vaste Lordes." He sighed. "That one guy back then is bad enough for us to deal with. I do not want to deal with another Vaste Lorde ever again. Orochimaru is probably an experiment for Aizen. Just _what _experimentexactly, I have no idea. But knowing Aizen, he is bound to perfect their transformations soon. It is only a matter of time."

Urahara frowned. "But if that is so, then their motive is…" He trailed off, looking from Shiki to Shikamaru and back again.

Shikamaru and Shiki exchanged looks before nodding as one. "Yeah," said Shiki grimly. "Seishou. And the Spirit King."

"Aizen has another thing coming if he thinks that he can get to the king so easily," said Shikamaru grimly. "I won't let him!"

Shiki then sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose to ease her headache. "Looks like I have to pay a visit to the Void soon," she muttered. "As much as I hate that place, we need some answers. And there is only one person who knew all the ins and outs of Hueco Mundo like the back of their hand. The original Vaste Lorde." Shiki looked from one face to the other before resting on Shikamaru's reigned look – he knew who she was talking about. "The strongest Hollow in existence, even far outstripping Arturo in power. The only Hollow that had ever became a Vaste Lorde in history." Shiki narrowed her eyes. _"Uchiha Madara."_


End file.
